More than a Feeling
by xSlaughter
Summary: Típico cuento de hadas con final feliz? Hablamos de los chicos de South Park, así que no esperen lo "típico". SLASH Dip, Style, Cutters, Creek. Y otras parejas non-slash x3
1. Buscando algo Adecuado

N/A: Yesss mi primer fic n_ñ y el primer DIP en español (L) yay pasaré a la historia *u*

Hecho en colaboración con Yannel (Sale foto de esta con un sonrisa y señal de victoria) ¬¬ este si, como decía ella ayudó y pues blablabla….Los personajes usados en este fic no son míos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y si lo fueran Damien estaría atado con una correa en el sótano de mi casa *u* xD

Yannel: jo quieres empezar ya el fic (en un sillón con un bote de palomitas)

Zombiecat:Ya voy , dios q difícil.

(entra a la sala un rubio llamado Butters )

Butters: Es aquí donde se va a pasar el fic "More Than a Feeling"?

Zombiecat: Ehh…si o.O

Butters:Es aquí chicos!!!!!

(de repente entra a la sala una estampida de gente relevante en el fic)

Zombiecat:Waaaa!!!¿Qué pasa aquí?!!

Yannel: No te lo dije, invite a los participantes del fic a ver el estreno

Zombiecat: Quueé?!!! Esas cosas se avisan

Yannel : ehh? Decías algo? (entretenida molestando a Craig)

Zombiecat:-.-U ya da igual (se sienta junto a Damien y tambn lo empieza a molestar n//n) sin más q agregar el fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1**

**Buscando algo adecuado**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy muy lejano… no, esperen, suena muy típico, empecemos de otra manera…

En una "pequeña" casa, en una "pequeña" Zona Residencial, en medio de un "pequeño" bosque, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azulados y piel pálida como la nieve abrió lentamente los ojos con un dulce bostezo, mientras los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban… esperen, esto suena ridículo.

Bueno, el punto es que Stanley Marsh se despertó esa mañana en su castillo.

Sí, castillo. Porque Stan era un príncipe, y los príncipes viven en castillos ¿no? Sí, pero no en cualquier castillo. No señor, Stan vivía en el #228 de la calle Unicornio (una de las más prestigiosas) de la Residencial Campos del Bosque (?), como todo buen príncipe o princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Aunque no era el único, otros 5 príncipes habitaban ahí, bueno, en realidad eran más, pero sólo nos importan estos.

—Señor, llegó esto por correo —dijo una joven cuando vio a Stan bajar por las escaleras en bata.

—Dáselo a mi padre, Heidi —respondió Stan bostezando.

—Como usted ordene, señor —dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, ya se iba a retirar cuando Stan vio el resplandor dorado del sobre, y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

—¡Espera! —Stan corrió hacia la chica y le arrebató la carta dorada, luego de darle un fuerte (y tal vez innecesario) empujón.

—¡Waah señor!

—¿Qué quieres Heidi? —dijo Stan mientras habría el sobre sin voltear a ver a la sirvienta tirada en el piso.

—N-nada, señor.

—Bien, entonces corre a prepararme unos hotcakes.

—P-por supuesto señor —dijo la sirvienta mientras se ponía de pie.

_Hijo de puta _pensó Heidi mientras caminaba a la cocina con el codo sangrando y el trasero adolorido.

Stan sabía perfectamente que significaba la llegada de esa carta, el color dorado y el listón rojo eran inconfundibles. La había estado esperando, nunca faltaba. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pedazo de pergamino perfumado dónde leyó:

_Príncipe o Princesa._

_Está usted invitado(a) a la fiesta de Halloween que se ofrecerá en el Castillo de Bárbara Stevens (#287, calle Arcoíris)._

_Obligatorio llevar disfraz. Se premiará al mejor._

_Horario: a partir de las 9:00 pm._

_Sólo se permitirá la entrada al presentar esta invitación. Permitido llevar un invitado._

Genial. La fiesta de Halloween de Bebe era la mejor de todo el año (tal vez comparable con la de Año Nuevo), si había alguien en este lugar que sabía de fiestas era, sin duda, Bebe Stevens.

Y era mañana.

_Joder, Bebe debería entregar sus invitaciones con más tiempo_, pensó Stan mientras subía a su habitación a hacer lo que hace cualquiera después de recibir una invitación: conectarse al messenger y averiguar quién va a ir, con qué y con quién.

A_trevidamente~Sexy dice: Eyyy Stan 8D!_

_StAn dice: Kenny, que haces akí tan temprano?? _

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: lo mismo que tu n3n_

_StAn dice: Claro… agrega a los demás._

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: porke yo?_

_StAn dice: hazlo:)_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: ¬¬U_

_-Hitler ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-… ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-Se acabóh la navidad :'( ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-Be my Little Human Sacrifice ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_Hitler dice: que kieren maricas?_

… _dice: ?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: wooola!!!_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: wooola Clyde!!! 8D!_

_StAn dice: Van a ir a lo de Bebe?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: yo tengo que irr (L)_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy: no me perdería esto por nada .w._

… _dice: no sé_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: woo Craig, eres tan __elocuente_

… _dice: ja, lo sé ^^_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice__ dice: imbécil ¬¬_

… _dice: dímelo n la cara_

_Hitler dice: Pelea de marikas?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: cállate Cartman_

_Hitler dice: clyde, a nadie le importa lo q dices_

_StAn dice: ah cállense todos, van a ir o que?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Yo ya dije q si ;D_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: me keda d otra?_

_Hitler dice: seeh_

… _dice: supongo q si_

_StAn dice: nice, y tú Damien?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Damieeeennnnn?_

… _dice: jaja huyó n3n_

_-Se acabóh la navidad :'( ha enviado un zumbido-_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice __dice: carajo, no zumbeen, si_

_StAn dice: si que?_

_Hitler dice: -w-_

_Be my little human sacrifice dice: si iré pero_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: wii 8D_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: o3o _

_Hitler dice: pero??_

_StAn dice: =B_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice __dice: llevaré a Pip conmigo, ok??_

_Hitler dice: joder, pq siempre tienes q cargar con ese marika?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: ya parecen pareja =w=_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: mis padres me obligan no es mi culpa_

_Hitler dice: aja como tu digaaaas ¬w¬_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice __dice: callatee Cartman !! //_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: jooo a ti te gusta ese chico cierto :3_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice€__€: jodete Kenny, a mi no me gusta Pip ¬¬#_

_StAn dice: puedo apostar que estas rojo_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice__: aaahhh jodanse!!!!!_

_- Be my Little Human Sacrifice ha abandonado la conversación-_

_._

_Hitler dice: es oficial a Damien le gusta ese chico :/_

_StAn dice: no cabe duda :P_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: aja ^^_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: De quien se enamoró Damien?_

_Hitler dice: joder Clyde donde estabas?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: en el baño :3_

_StAn dice: joooder Clyde no lo vamos a explicar de nuevo ¬¬_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: aaaah T,T_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Bueno entonz vamos a comprar los disfraces _

_StAn dice: me parece bn _

_Hitler dice: vale ¿pero quien pasa por nosotros?_

… _dice: ya saben q yo_

_Atravidamente~Sexy dice: O.O y yo q te creia muerto_

… _dice :¬¬_

_Hitler dice: Donde andabas?_

… _dice: es q ustedes son taaaannn aburridosss_

_StAn dice: jodete craig_

… _dice: si si como sea, entonz paso por ustedes a las 3_

_StAn dice: te odio ¬¬, pero por mi bn_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: por mi bn ^^_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: yo puedo a esa hora =3_

_Hitler dice: vale _

_StAn dice: solo una cosa mas_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy: q??_

_StAn dice: Clyde cambia tu Nick, ya casi es navidad otra vez¬¬_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: oohhh cierto, jeje se me había olvidado_

_Hitler dice : ¬¬U_

_-StAn ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-Hitler ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-Atrevidamente~Sexy ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-… aparece como no conectado-_

_Ya casi es navidad =) dice: q ya nadie dice adiós? T,T_

Damien cerró su laptop. Ciertamente estaba rojo como sus amigos habían dicho, pero no era porque Pip le gustara en realidad… ¿verdad? No, esos hijos de puta siempre molestando, que acaso no podían entender que Pip era sólo alguien designado a cubrir todo lo que el príncipe Damien necesitara. Un sirviente, nada más que eso ¿Cierto?

—Señor… —dijo una voz tras de Damien, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

—¡CARAJO PIP QUE NO ME GUSTAS! —gritó Damien, poniéndose de pie de un salto y apuntando con el dedo al rostro del pequeño rubio.

La cara de Pip enrojeció considerablemente, al igual que la de Damien. Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos antes de que Damien bajara el brazo y Pip tosiera levemente para romper el incómodo ambiente que se había formado.

—Emm… lo que usted diga, señor —dijo el británico desviando la mirada—, s-solo quería decirle que el desayuno está listo.

—C-claro Pip, gracias —dijo Damien, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, no se sentía capaz de volver los ojos hacia los del chico.

Pip se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, _¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensó, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Se recargó en el muro e inhaló profundamente.

—Tranquilo, exageras —susurró para sí, al tiempo que se disponía a seguir su camino.

**Ese día a las 3**

Craig tomó las llaves del carruaje y salió de su castillo. Había quedado en recoger a sus tontos amigos y eso es lo que haría.

Primero pasó por Clyde, que era el más cercano (su vecino).

—¿Sí? —dijo una doncella al abrir la pesada puerta de madera.

—Hola Milly, dile a Clyde que baje rápido —dijo Craig, cruzando los brazos.

—Claro, señor Tucker.

—Sabes que puedes decirme Craig —dijo el chico.

Milly se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risita tonta, no hay que negarlo, Craig era bastante bien parecido.

—En seguida, C-Craig —dijo la chica, y con una última risita desapareció tras la puerta.

Luego de esperar por lo menos media hora a que Clyde se diera una ducha, decidiera que ropa ponerse y se peinara (según él), Craig y su amigo fueron a recoger al siguiente.

—En serio Clyde —dijo Craig con un suspiro cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al siguiente castillo—, si vas a tardarte tanto como una chica en arreglarte, para la próxima hazlo con tiempo, o mínimo invítame a pasar.

—Lo que digas —dijo Clyde mirando por la ventana—, ¿Y a quién vamos a recoger ahora?

—Ya sabes que después de ti siempre pasamos por Eric.

—Ok, aquí te espero.

—De eso nada —dijo Craig—, ve por Eric y dile que rápido.

—Joder… —Clyde suspiró y salió del carruaje. Era mejor no discutir con Craig.

—Bueno ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Stan.

Los seis chicos estaban sentados dentro del espacioso carruaje de Craig, mientras algún sirviente sin importancia conducía. De un lado Craig, Clyde y Eric, y frente a ellos Stan, Damien y Kenny.

—Creí que íbamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta de mañana —dijo Kenny.

Hubo un rumor de asentimiento general.

—¿Disfraces? Eso es tan infantil… —dijo Damien.

—Algo, pero son obligatorios —dijo Clyde.

—Podemos ir a la tienda " Un Mundo de Disfraces" ­— sugirió Eric.

—Me parece bien— dijeron la mayoría.

Pasaron varias calles de nombres raros, varios minutos transcurrieron y de pronto ya se encontraban frente de aquel lugar. Se bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la tienda. Una vez a dentro buscaron a una de las trabajadoras para que les ayudara a elegir disfraz.

—Ehhh…disculpe—dijo Clyde a la muchacha que estaba acomodando algunos disfraces.

—¿Si en que puedo ayudarlo…?—dijo la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Nos preguntábamos sin nos podrías ayudar a elegir disfraz —dijo esta vez Kenny.

—Sera un placer ayudarlos—dijo mientras ponía los disfraces en una silla—Soy Kelly.

Siguieron a la chica hasta los vestuarios y esta les dijo que esperaran ahí. Unos minutos después regreso con una gran cantidad de disfraces.

—Bien quien será el primero— dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía los disfraces en una silla.

Todos los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras que Clyde se quedo parado ahí como si no entendiera que pasaba.

—Supongo que serás tú—saco un disfraz del montón y se lo dio a Clyde.

—Vale, pero esta me la pagan—sin más se metió al vestidor.

Pasaron un par de minutos, los demás estaban impacientes y por fin salió Clyde del vestidor.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja—se rieron todos por el disfraz que traía puesto. Este portaba un disfraz del osito cariñosito color rosa.

—¡Perfecto, Clyde! —dijo Eric mientras se desternillaba de risa como los otros—, fue hecho pensando en ti.

—jaja—rio irónico—¿no tienes otra cosa?

—jeje claro, solo déjame buscar—sacó otro disfraz del montón y se lo dio.

—Gracias— sin más se volvió a meter en el vestidor.

Pasaron como diez minutos y Clyde no salía. Los cinco chicos comenzaron a desesperarse.

—¡Hey Clyde sal de ahí! —gritó Stan.

—Jamás no pienso salir de aquí—Respondió éste.

—Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo—dijo Kenny mientras se metía al vestidor.

—¡No! ¡Kenny sal de aquí! —Gritó Clyde.

—Jajaja…vamos Clyde sal de aquí—dijo Kenny mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo del vestidor y se aguantaba la risa.

Pasaron varios minutos de grito y jaloneo, y al fin Kenny logró sacar a Clyde. Éste traía puesto un enorme corazón rojo, que era atravesado por una flecha. Obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Joder! —gritó más que enojado Clyde, el pobre chico sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente—¡Dejen de reírse!

—P-perdon..jajaja…C-lyde—Dijo Stan mientras se agarraba el estomago—E-es que …jajaja…es muy jajaja gracioso.

—sí, sí, como sea—dijo Clyde mientras se dirigía al montón de disfraces, agarró uno el mismo y le envió una mirada asesina a Kelly.

Pasaron varios minutos, durante los cuales las risas se calmaron.

—Creo que encontré el disfraz perfecto —salió del vestidor portando un traje de ángel. Que consistía de una toga, un short negro debajo de esta, unos guantes cafés, en la mano derecha llevaba lo que serian unos aros dorados, unas sandalias de correa que llegaban hasta la rodilla y por último en el cabello traía una corona como la que usaban los emperadores en la época romana.

En esta ocasión nadie se rió.

—Si—dijo Kenny mientras le agarraba el hombro—, disfraz más perfecto no pudiste haber encontrado.

—Bueno— se volvió a meter al vestidor y después de unos minutos salió vestido como Clyde—, será este.

—Buena elección señor—dijo la chica mientras agarraba el traje de las manos de Clyde— ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Todos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Ya casi Kenny? —gritó un muy aburrido Damien.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —respondió el otro desde dentro del vestidor.

Los demás suspiraron.

—¡Listo! —Kenny corrió la cortina y salió vestido de… vaquero—, ¿A qué no veo sexy con este sombrero y las espuelas, ah?

—Te ves marica —dijo Cartman con un resoplido.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de este cuerpo —dijo Kenny colocando su rostro a la misma altura que el de Cartman y poniendo las manos en la cintura—, no me mientas y dime lo cachondo que te pongo.

—Apártate de mi vista grandísimo come-mierda —dijo Cartman en un tono frío, pero con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—¿O si no qué? —dijo Kenny con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Te arrancaré esa maldita cabeza de imbécil que tienes para asegurarme de que estés bien muerto —dijo el chico con el mismo tono—, y no revivas a tiempo para la fiesta.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, sabían que Cartman era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso, no hubiera sido la primera vez. Stan tosió ligeramente.

Kenny se retiró lentamente de él y se metió al vestidor con un nuevo traje que le había dado Kelly.

El sombrero y la espuelas volaron por arriba de la cortina del vestidor, y al poco tiempo salió Kenny con su nuevo traje.

—¿Qué carajo? —dijo Craig levantando una ceja.

El traje no era más que una sudadera de manga larga de rayas horizontales morado con rosa, guantes sin dedo, una capa de color oscuro, pantalón morado oscuro, antifaz, un par de orejas de gato… y cola rayada en morado y rosa también.

—Nada mal ¿eh? —dijo Kenny mirándose en el espejo—, al parecer todo se me ve bien.

—¿Pero _qué eres_? —preguntó Stan.

—El gato Cheshire de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ —respondió Kelly al instante—, personalmente opino que te queda a la perfección.

La sonrisa socarrona de Kenny volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Lo sé —dijo—, me lo llevo.

—¡Genial! —dijo la chica, vaciló un momento y luego añadió—: tengo también del Sombrerero Loco y el Conejo Blanco —se sonrojó un poco—, digo… por si les interesa.

—A ver —dijo Kenny.

Los demás chicos voltearon a verlo con intriga.

La chica los dejó para ir a buscar entre los miles de trajes colgados por los pasillos, pocos segundos después volvió.

—Creo que a ti te quedaría este —dijo entregándole a Stan el disfraz del Sombrerero Loco, el chico se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz como hacía cada vez que se avergonzaba. Kelly se volvió entonces hacia Craig y dijo—: Y a ti…

—¡No! —dijo Craig al instante— ¡Ni lo piensen!

—Creo que serías un conejo muy lindo —dijo Clyde.

—¿Qué?... ¡No! —dijo el chico sonrojándose al instante.

—Vamos, Craig —dijo Damien riendo entre dientes—, serías el conejito perfecto.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Craig poniéndose de pie y apuntando a sus amigos con el dedo—, ¡No lo haré!

—¿Bueno entonces eso es todo? —preguntó Kelly mientras guardaba los disfraces en una bolsa.

—Sí, cariño —dijo Kenny—, gracias por todo.

—¡Gracias a ustedes! —dijo la dependienta de la tienda.

Los seis chicos salieron, cada uno con una bolsa en mano que tenía inscrito "Un Mundo de Disfraces" en cada lado de la bolsa.

—Que alguien me diga como termine aceptando esto— se quejaba Craig.

—jeje tranquilo Craig—Dijo Damien acercándose—Ya vas a ver que te veras muy… bien con ese traje.

—cállate Damien—dijo enojado —mínimo tu si tienes un buen traje.

—¿Qué? Hablas de la capucha—dijo levantando su bolsa— Por favor, sólo es una cosa.

—Sí pero es mejor que esto—Señaló su bolsa.

Damien se encogió de hombros.

—Además tú no tiene porqué quejarte —siguió diciendo Craig—, podrías ir hasta sin disfraz, eres el Anticristo, joder, con tus alas de demonio ya la hiciste, en cambio yo…

—Cómo digas —dijo Damien terminando con el asunto.

Craig le quitó el seguro al carruaje, todos subieron. Cabe mencionar que era un carruaje deportivo de último modelo.

Fue dejando a cada uno en sus casas, primero dejo a Damien quien era el que vivía más cerca, luego a Stan, Cartman, Kenny y por último a Clyde.

—¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? —dijo Clyde antes de bajarse frente a su castillo.

Craig no respondió, bajo la vista hacia la bolsa que contenía su disfraz y Clyde comprendió que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

—Mira Craig —comenzó a decir Clyde—, sé que te sentirás tremendamente ridículo con orejitas de conejo pero… es sólo una estúpida fiesta, trata de divertirte un poco, en unas semanas esto se habrá olvidado, ¿Sólo disfrútalo sí? Por una vez déjate llevar, mínimo una vez… —sonrió y añadió—: además te queda bien el conejo.

Craig abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su amigo ya se había ido.

—Mínimo una vez... —susurró mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a su hogar.

_¿Por qué no?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ese fue el primer cap. Espero les haya gustado ^^

Sé que está algo raro pero da iwal x3 DEJEN REVIEWS **PORFAVOR**

Por si queda alguna duda, aki están los nicks del Messenger de cada kien ^^

*Atrevidamente~Sexy - Kenny

*StAn - Stan lol

*Se acabóh la navidad :'( - Clyde :3

*Hitler - Cartman xDD

*Be my Little human sacrifice - Damien :B

*… - Craig

Creo que es todo, gracias por leer!


	2. La Promesa

Zombiecat: jojo se les agradece mucho a los que dejaron review—hace reverencia—enserio mil gracias nos dan muchos animos para continuar.

Yannel: jeje este capi creo q nos salió super fantacioso pero bueno que les digo aca Zombiecat se fumo un porro y se puso a escribir.

Zombiecat:¡eso no es cierto! — en la esquina dándole un toque al porro.

Yannel:ja si como no

De repente se abre la puerta de golpe y ahí se encontraba parado…¿toallin?

Toallin: ¡ese es mi porro! —se le avalansa a la chica que estaba en la esquina

Zombiecat: no es cierto es ¡mio!

Y asi da incio la 3° guerra mundial (aunq no sea algo importante) entre Toallin y Zombiecat, por un porro.

Yannel: jeje, bueno los personajes usados en este fic no son nuestros le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y sin ¡maaaaass!— es arrastrada a la pelea

Kyle: Y sin mas el fic ojala lo disfruten— dice saliendo de la nada

-x-

**2**

**La promesa.**

—¿Quiere que lo acompañe, señor? —preguntó Pip con voz casi inaudible a Damien.

El anticristo se volvió hacia su pequeño sirviente y negó con la cabeza. Sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero… se supone que yo… sus padres…—comenzó a decir el británico.

—Estará bien —dijo Damien—, no tardaremos mucho. Sólo compraremos unos tontos disfraces.

—Pero es que…

—¡Pip! —gritó Damien, súbitamente enfadado, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a cuestionarlo a _él_? —, ¡Tú eres mío, me obedeces a mí! ¿Entiendes?, ¡Haz lo que te digo y NO ME SIGAS MÁS!

El británico asintió con la cabeza. Conocía perfectamente bien a Damien, después de todo habían crecido juntos en ese castillo, claro que Pip como su sirviente personal desde muy temprana edad, y Damien como su _dueño._

—Sí, señor —dijo el chico bajando la mirada, a veces ocurrían esos cambios radicales de humor—, L-lo siento.

—Bien, me voy.

—¡Damien! —Pip se sonrojó con brusquedad. _Imbécil, lo has llamado por su nombre ¿Ahora qué? _El británico no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había llamado, finalmente algo salió de su boca después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio—: ¿Qué hago?

Damien se volvió algo confundido, la furia que había sentido se había esfumado en un par de segundos, así de impredecible era Damien Thorn. Pero entonces al ver a esos ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada no pudo evitar…

_« A ti te gusta ese chico cierto?_

_¡CARAJO PIP QUE NO ME GUSTAS!»._

La furia volvió al mismo instante en que el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en esa mañana golpeaba su mente.

—¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre?! ¡ERES SÓLO UN SIRVIENTE ESTÚPIDO! —gritó el anticristo antes de que pudiera procesar siquiera sus palabras. Inmediatamente después de decirlas se arrepintió, ¿arrepentirse?

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_«A ti te gusta ese chico cierto?»_

—Nadie, señor —la voz de Pip sonaba cansada, luego añadió—: no soy nadie.

Damien no respondió, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar una explicación, sus amigos siempre se burlaban de él con Pip, y eso lo irritaba _demasiado_, a veces terminaba con la muerte de Kenny, pero el muy hijo de puta podía revivir cuando quisiera así que no importaba.

—Estaré bien, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo, la rabia había sido reemplazada de nuevo por una mezcla entre vergüenza y arrepentimiento—, mientras puedes ir a ver si los Stevens necesitan ayuda, ya ves que siempre requieren mucha gente para preparar esos bailes que hacen.

—C-claro, señor.

Damien abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el claxon del carruaje de Craig sonó y en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y salió.

Pip suspiró y minutos después salió hacia el castillo de los Stevens, acompañado siempre por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

_¿Pero qué pasó exactamente?_

_-x-_

—¿Sí? —preguntó un chico pelirrojo con una ushanka verde al abrir el enorme portón dorado del castillo de los Stevens—. Oh, hola Pip.

—Buenos días, Kyle —dijo el rubio con una débil sonrisa, el pelirrojo se la devolvió.

—He de suponer que el señor Thorn te envió a ayudar —dijo Kyle, abriendo completamente el portal que daba al enorme jardín—, pasa.

Pip asintió con la cabeza y entró. Le gustaba mucho ese jardín, tenía muchas rosas, y Pip amaba las rosas, en especial las blancas que abundaban ahí; en el castillo dónde vivía también había, pero en mucha menor cantidad (dos o tres rosas blancas entre miles negras). También había una gran fuente que siempre tenía agua, incluso en invierno (congelada).

—¿Cómo supiste que Damien me envió a ayudar? —preguntó Pip mientras caminaba junto a Kyle por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta de madera con bordes de oro.

—Siempre te envía, cada año —dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros—, es bueno, porque tenemos mucho que hacer y todo tiene que estar preparado para mañana al atardecer…

—Lo sé —dijo Pip—, ¿Ha venido alguien más enviado por su amo de otros castillos?

Kyle chasqueó la lengua, pensando.

—Sí… el señor Marsh envió a Heidi, y el señor Tucker envió a Thomas, tú sabes… el chico que siempre está maldiciendo y con tics, es como Tweek pero con groserías y sin temblores—dijo Kyle—, seguro se quiso deshacer de él y por eso lo envió.

—Seguro…

Llegaron a la puerta y Kyle abrió con una llave dorada que tenía un rubí incrustado. En su trabajo como mayordomo de los Stevens siempre llevaba consigo un juego de llaves para cada habitación.

Frente a ellos una enorme escalera se erigía, el techo era tan alto como el de una catedral, no había ni una mota de polvo en el piso.

—¡Hola, Pip! —dijo Bebe Stevens, que en ese momento venía bajando las escaleras—, ¿Damien te envió?

—Así es, señorita Stevens —dijo Pip, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Que bueno, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible ¿sabes? —dijo la chica, tras ella bajaba Red, su ayudante personal cargando con un bolso de piel, seguramente perteneciente a Bebe—, todos están en el salón, decorando, y algunos en la cocina, también en el jardín necesitaré mucha ayuda. Kyle, ¿Podrías encargarte de las hadas? Quiero muchas, que revoloteen en el jardín, _please_, haz un pedido. —Bebe hablaba mucho y muy rápido, el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un "lo que usted ordene, señorita"—, Bien, y también llama a esos duendes para ver que el pastel esté bien y tal y como lo pedí, envía a alguien a checar, es muy importante. Y los músicos no tardan en llegar para un primer ensayo, es un dueto, por favor déjalos pasar y diles dónde dormirán. Voy a salir con Clyde, nos vemos luego, bye.

Kyle le abrió la puerta y salió tras las dos chicas, dejando a Pip sólo en el recibidor. El rubio no supo si esperar a Kyle o seguir él sólo. Se decidió por lo segundo.

Caminó un poco a la izquierda, y le fueron llegando algunas voces, las siguió y terminó frente a una puerta, ya había estado ahí antes. El salón.

Puso una mano en el pomo de oro, cuando algo se posó en su hombro.

—Me hubieras esperado —dijo Kyle, Pip se sobresaltó—, sólo fui a abrir el portón de entrada, bueno…

—Oh, lo siento.

—No importa —dijo Kyle, sonriendo— sólo abre ya la puerta.

Pip giró el pomo y la puerta se deslizó, descubriendo el salón. Era una gran habitación, con el mismo techo tamaño catedral del recibidor, había candelabros de oro colgados por todos lados, en desuso por ahora, pero Pip supuso que mañana en la noche no habría más iluminación que la de las velas y la de las hadas. A su izquierda estaba un escenario de dos metros de altura. Mesas y sillas de cristal en una zona, frente a una puerta en forma de arco que daba a otra zona del jardín. La mayoría del espacio era ocupada por la zona de baile, que era bastante.

Un centenar de personas estaban ahí, la mayoría eran conocidas de Pip. Todos de un lado para otro, casi en pánico.

—Definitivamente Bebe debe planear sus fiestas con más tiempo —susurró Pip, viendo a la pobre muchedumbre.

—Ya ves como es—respondió Kyle, una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué hago? —dijo Pip, su estómago se revolvió un poco ante esa frase.

«_¡ERES SÓLO UN SIRVIENTE ESTÚPIDO_!» gritó la voz de Damien en su mente, cómo hacia un rato. Sí, era sólo un sirviente estúpido, lo sabía.

—¿Sabes algo de cocina? —preguntó Kyle—, creo que ahí necesitan ayuda.

—Un poco… —mentira, no sabía nada de cocina, las comidas eran preparadas por el chef, él sólo las llevaba a la mesa.

—Bien, ¿Puedes ir ahí, por favor? ¡Hay tanto qué hacer y tan poco tiempo! —suspiró el pelirrojo— Voy a hacer esas llamadas que me encargaron.

El chico se dio la vuelta y salió, dejando a Pip por segunda vez en el día.

-x-

Tweek Tweak estaba en la cocina bajo, según sus palabras, «**¡MUCHA PRESIÓN!**».

—¡Gah, ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?! —gritó, casi en un colapso nervioso con un salero en la mano, mirando a Thomas con sus ojos reflejando un nerviosismo frenético.

—¡Mierda, no sé! —dijo el otro chico, casi dejando caer una bandeja con galletas en forma de calaveras—, ¡Coño!

—Deberían contratar duendes para que hagan esto —dijo un chico con aire asiático mientras echaba especias a una gran olla, tenía que estar sobre una escalera para alcanzarla—, Tweek, sólo te pedí que me pasaras ese salero.

—B-bien —dijo el rubio, dándole el salero con su mano temblorosa— ¿Ahora qué, Kevin?

—Corta esas zanahorias —dijo Kevin, luego pensó que no era buena idea poner a Tweek a hacer algo que implicara cuchillos…—, No, mejor haz más moldes para galletas, hasta que se acabe la harina.

—¡Gah, ok!

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Pip.

—¡Marica chupabolas! —dijo Thomas.

—¿Qué? —dijo el británico, nunca había visto a Thomas antes—, ¿Es a mí?

—L-lo siento —dijo el chico, con uno de sus tics—, ¡Tragamierda, ah!

—GAAH, es mucha harina, ¡jamás acabaré! ¡MUCHA PRESION!

—No les hagas caso —dijo Kevin bajando de la escalerilla—, él es Thomas, tiene síndrome de tourette, así que no controla lo que dice… y creo que ya conocías a Tweek.

—Perdona —dijo Thomas, considerablemente sonrojado, mientras le ofrecía la mano a Pip—, mucho gust-to.

—No importa —dijo Pip estrechándole la mano, Thomas se alejó lo más posible de Pip y se puso a meter más galletas al horno y preparar el ponche.

—Hola Pip —dijo Tweek con el rostro y las manos llenas de harina.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No —dijo Kevin de inmediato—, mejor ve a cortar las zanahorias, por favor.

—Está bien.

El resto del día pasó con Kevin en la enorme olla, Tweek en las galletas, Pip cortando vegetales y Thomas metiendo cosas al horno además de preparar litros y litros de ponche, soltando uno que otro «mierda» de vez en cuando.

_Somos sólo cuatro, y debemos preparar comida para un centenar de gente_, pensó Kevin, _Bebe debería considerar lo de los duendes…_

Pero también tendrían mañana en la mañana para preparar, y esperaban recibir más ayuda entonces. Algo que no sucedió.

Sin embargo, lo lograron.

-x-

Una carroza se detuvo frente al castillo Stevens, jalada por un par de "caballos" enormes, uno completamente negro y otro de un color blanco, con la cola y el crin dorado. Sí, eran caballos hasta que notabas las alas plegadas al costado de cada uno. Pegasos.

El pegaso negro tenía las alas del mismo color, un negro tan oscuro como la medianoche, parecían las alas de un cuervo descomunal. El blanco en cambio tenía las alas del mismo dorado brillante, el sol se reflejaba en ella con destellos.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó el joven que conducía, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y el cabello castaño.

—Sí —dijo uno de los dos pasajeros, una chica. Los dos llevaban largas capuchas que les cubrían una parte del rostro, pero el cabello rubio y los ojos azules sobresalían en ambos.

Ella se puso se pie de un salto y bajó de la carroza.

—Te debemos mucho, Christophe —dijo el otro, que era un chico, su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—No me deben nada —dijo el otro con un acento francés—, y puedes llamarme Topo, todos lo hacen.

—Gracias, Topo —dijo el chico.

—Así está mejor, bueno… ¿Quieren que les deje los pegasos por si necesitan una huída rápida? —dijo el chico después de una calada a su cigarrillo, no pasaba de los 17 años de edad—, Sólo monten en ellos y podrán volar, sin necesidad de esta estúpida carroza.

—Pero llamaríamos mucho la atención —dijo el niño de la capucha.

—Pero saldrán de aquí tan rápido que no importará —dijo el Topo—, están muy bien entrenados, aunque no sepan dirigirlos son muy inteligentes y los llevaran a dónde yo me encuentre, no importa si esté aquí o en el polo norte.

—Creo que sería de mucha ayuda —dijo la chica.

—Eso creí —dijo el Topo bajando de la carroza—, tomen.

Les dio un silbato a cada uno. A la chica el silbato blanco y al chico el negro.

—Sólo úsenlos si los necesitan y ellos no estén con ustedes en ese momento, aparecerán al instante —explicó—, estos animales tienen el oído más fino que un lobo.

—Gracias… —dijo la chica, que de pronto abrazó al castaño—, En serio, muchas gracias.

—Ya dije que no hay problema, me gusta ayudarlos.

—¿Sin los pegasos, cómo te irás? —preguntó la chica rompiendo el abrazo.

—No se preocupen, sólo encárguense que los pegasos estén bien —dijo el Topo—, vendré a verlos seguido.

Dicho esto, se acercó y tocó el timbre del castillo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Kyle del otro lado del portón.

—Somos el dueto que tocará mañana —dijo la chica— Soy Marjorine Stotch, y él es mi hermano gemelo Leopold.

—Hola —dijo el otro chico.

—Oh, adelante —dijo el mayordomo Kyle mientras abría para dejarlos pasar.

Los dos encapuchados pasaron, su piel era bastante pálida y el cabello de un rubio muy claro. Kyle pensó que eran hermosos.

—Me llevaré los animales y la carroza al establo —dijo Kyle, algo nervioso ante los pegasos, nunca había visto uno. Sabía que eran muy escasos y casi en extinción—, si no les molesta.

—En absoluto —dijo Leopold.

—Mejor traeré a alguien que lo haga… —dijo Kyle—, ¿Va a pasar, señor?

El Topo negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta… pronto —dijo tirando el cigarrillo al piso, lo aplastó con la bota y se alejó por la acera hacia la derecha.

Marjorine y su hermano gemelo entraban en el castillo justo cuando el Topo entraba a un callejón oscuro. Sus ojos resplandecieron de un dorado intenso y en un instante ya no había un chico castaño con acento francés, sino un gran perro.

Irónico que alguien que se hiciera llamar "el Topo" se transformara en un perro con el pelaje del mismo tono chocolate que el cabello de su versión humana. Las orejas puntiagudas se agitaron. Dos enormes colmillos sobresalían de su hocico.

El enorme animal se alejó por la calle, y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ahí, momentos antes.

-x-

Los hermanos Stotch caminaron por el mismo sendero de piedra que un rato antes Pip y Kyle habían seguido. Pocas veces habían visto un jardín tan bien cuidado cómo ese.

Kyle los dirigió no al salón dónde todos los sirvientes estaban muriendo por la presión, sino que los hizo subir las escaleras y cruzar lo que les pareció un laberinto de pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

—Aquí dormirán durante su estancia —dijo Kyle.

El cuarto parecía la suite de un hotel de lujo. Una pequeña sala, un balcón y tres puertas de madera. La alfombra de color rosa cubría todo el piso, además de varias estatuas de mármol, televisión y computadora.

—G-gracias —dijo Leopold, asombrado por tantos lujos. Tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir en una cama decente (la bolsa de dormir no valía) que sólo quería ir a tirarse en las sábanas y no moverse de ahí jamás.

Era lo malo de huir, era lo malo de ser perseguido, y era peor cuando huías por algo que nunca podrías cambiar sobre ti.

Por eso habían ido a ese lugar, ahí en Campos del Bosque nadie los reconocería, era otro país, pero si no andaban con cuidado necesitarían huir de nuevo.

—El ensayo será al anochecer—anunció Kyle.

—Es perfecto —dijo Marjorine mirando con ensoñación su habitación.

—Bien, si necesitan algo, opinan el botón de ahí —dijo Kyle—, y alguien vendrá a asistirlos en seguida. Si quieren comida hagan lo mismo.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo Marjorine—, el viaje ha sido largo, así que comeremos algo y luego descansaremos un poco.

Kyle los dejó y salió de la habitación. Había algo extraño en esos chicos, podía sentirlo, pero no sabía qué. Había algo en esos ojos azules celeste…

Dentro de la habitación los chicos exploraron el lugar, resultó que dos de las puertas conducían a pequeñas recámaras individuales y la otra puerta a un baño inmenso, con una bañera del tamaño de una piscina pequeña.

—Estoy harta de esto —dijo Marjorine quitándose la capucha, revelando su largo cabello rubio y unas puntiagudas orejas de… elfo.

—Alguien podría entrar —dijo su hermano nervioso, mirando la puerta, como si ésta pudiera abrirse de repente—, si alguien ve lo que somos nos delatarán.

—No creo que entren como Pedro por su casa —dijo Marjorine sentándose en un sofá—, tocarán y nos dará tiempo de ponernos de nuevo las capuchas… Tranquilízate, Butters.

«Tranquilízate, Butters». Su hermana siempre le decía la misma frase, y era entonces cuando Butters decidía que sí, que era buena idea _tranquilizarse_.

Se quitó la capucha, y se vio al espejo, se orejas sobresalían del cabello. Las odiaba.

Gracias a ellas tenía que huir siempre, ser un fugitivo por haber nacido así. No era su culpa. Pero ser elfo tenía ciertas ventajas, como un oído excelente, una voz armoniosa por naturaleza y una gran agilidad, además de velocidad. Pero, según Butters Stotch, no valía la pena.

_Algún día llegaremos a un lugar dónde no nos persigan y no nos masacren por nuestra raza, debe existir un lugar así_, pensó, _algún día… seremos completamente felices…_

Volteó a ver a su hermana, y vio que ya se había dormido. Se sentó a su lado y en un instante se quedó dormido también, el sofá era lo más cómodo que había sentido en su vida.

-x-

Los cinco quedaron _unidos _durante el ensayo. Tal vez si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así, no habría gran historia que contar.

Era tarde, y muchos de los sirvientes se habían ido retirando lentamente, al momento en que sólo quedaban los de la cocina, y ya no había nadie más que Kyle, el mayordomo, era el momento perfecto para el ensayo.

Los dos gemelos entraron al salón, guiados de nuevo por Kyle. Estaba casi a oscuras, sus pasos eran el único ruido, además de unos gritos provenientes de la cocina.

—Es enorme —susurró Marjorine.

—Sí —dijo Kyle—, ¿No quieren quitarse las capuchas?

Butters dio un saltito ante la pregunta y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, Marjorine tosió y se apresuró a decir:

—¡No, no, no hace falta!

—Nos gustan las capuchas —dijo Butters.

—Sí, son lindas.

—Eh, de acuerdo —dijo Kyle, no entendía porque alguien querría usar capuchas de noche en un lugar techado, pero cada quien…—, Ése es el escenario, ya han puesto todo el equipo necesario, ¿Ya saben que cantarán?

Negaron con la cabeza, improvisarían.

—¡No se vayan, es muy temprano aún! —gritó una voz—, ¡Kevin!

Entonces salieron de una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, un joven de pelo negro, acompañado por otro de pelo castaño. Detrás de estos salieron Pip y Tweek, bastantes preocupados.

—¡¿Temprano?! —gritó el asiático—, ¡Es casi medianoche!

—¡M-mierda!

—¡Pero aún falta mucho que hacer! —gritó Tweek, jalándose el cabello—, ¡Es mucho, mucho! ¡GAH!

—Tenemos sueño, queremos dormir, mañana seguiremos —dijo Kevin, bostezando—, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Pip, ¿No está esperando Damien por ti?

Pip se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, no había pensado en Damien durante el día en la cocina, y de pronto recordó.

—N-no creo que le importe —dijo casi en un susurro, bajando la vista.

—Como sea, nos vamos.

Y dicho eso los dos chicos salieron del salón, dejando un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

—¡Gah! —gritó Tweek, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y jalándose el pelo—, ¡Es mucho lo que hay que hacer! ¡Carajo!

—Tweek no hagas eso —dijo un poco preocupado Pip—, te vas a lastimar.

—¡Mucho que hacer y mucha presión! —gritó de nuevo el pobre chico. Poco le faltaba para estallar en lágrimas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en aquella habitación tan grande. Delante de ellos se encontraban Kyle, Marjorine y Butters con tremendo goterón en la nuca.

—Ehhh…—Tweek se paró de golpe y arregló un poco sus ropas con un notable sonrojo—, ¿Hola?

—Disculpen que hayan tenido que ver esto… —dijo Pip, igual de sonrojado que su amigo.

—No importa —dijo el rubio encapuchado con una sonrisa—, me llamo Leopold y ella es mi hermana Marjorine.

—Mucho gusto Leopold —dijeron al unísono Tweek y Pip.

—Oh no, díganme mejor Butters —dijo el chico, era un poco más bajo que Pip, y eso era decir mucho.

—Mucho gusto, Butters —volvieron a decir los dos—, mucho gusto Marjorine.

—¡Gah! ¿Por qué llevan capuchas? —preguntó Tweek. Mientras recibía un pisotón por parte de Pip—, ¡Ahh! ¡Eso duele!

—Nada, nada —dijeron los hermanos—, sólo nos gustan.

Los otros tres solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, no muy convencidos de la respuesta de los hermanos.

—Bueno—dijo Kyle logrando captar la atención de todos—, será mejor que empecemos con el ensayo.

—Si será lo mejor—dijo Marjorine con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

Los gemelos subieron al escenario con la mirada fija en ambos. Cabe mencionar que los que estaban en la cocina, decidieron tomar un merecido descanso, así que se quedaron a escuchar un poco del ensayo.

Arriba del escenario, estaban Butters y Marjorine preparando sus instrumentos. Marjorine sacaba de un estuche una guitarra eléctrica color blanco con negro, mientras Butters conectaba el teclado, que ya se encontraba afuera. Cuando el pie de la chica se enredó con uno de los muchos cables del lugar, al momento de dar un paso en falso.

Marjorine sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio, trató de recuperarlo pero fue en vano. Alcanzó a pensar un «Carajo, me partiré la cabeza» mientras veía todo en cámara lenta, la cara de terror de Butters y entonces… el dolor.

Pip, Tweek y Kyle estaban distraídos hablando entre ellos cuando escucharon un gran sonido seco, que hizo eco en la habitación. Voltearon de forma automática al escenario. Un segundo después vino el grito desgarrador de Butters. Marjorine no emitió un sonido.

Todo eso pasó en un par de segundos.

Al segundo siguiente estaban en círculo alrededor de la chica.

Marjorine sentía la cabeza ardiendo, su nuca palpitaba y algo tibio se deslizaba por su… oreja.

—¡Oh Jesús hijo de María esposa de José oh dulce José esposo de María pero padre del dulce Jesus! —gritó Butters cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Los demás no pudieron emitir un sonido (y menos una exclamación tan larga), por lo que estaban viendo, no era la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de Marjorine, no, ahora lo de las capuchas tenían sentido…

—¡GAH, SON ELFOS! —gritó Tweek apuntando a la chica con el dedo, inmediatamente recibió un pistón doble (cortesía de Kyle y Pip)—, GAAAH, ESO DUELE, ¡DEJEN DE HACERLO!

—Tweek, eres un maldito bocón —dijo Kyle, Pip asintió con la cabeza.

—¡No nos delaten por favor! —gritó Butters, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, su rostro aún más pálido de lo normal. Se inclinó sobre su hermana y la agarró de la mano—, ¡Por favor, nos iremos enseguida!

Pasaron un par de segundos, los tres chicos no sabían qué hacer, elfos en el castillo, joder. Finalmente Kyle negó con la cabeza.

—No los delataremos, pero esa chica necesita ayuda.

—Sí, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Iré por hielo —dijo Pip, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Butters estaba asombrado, no entendía por qué ellos siendo humanos querían ayudar a su hermana, y más aún, porqué no querían delatarlos… ¿Sería una trampa? Debía serlo.

Pip volvió con una bolsa de hielo y se la puso a Marjorine en la cabeza, después le limpió la sangre con un trapo que había traído, todo en completo silencio. Butters recordó el pequeño silbato que les había dado el Topo, ¿Debía usarlo? No lo sabía. Al final no lo usó, algo le dijo que estaba bien.

Marjorine había perdido el conocimiento por el golpe, su cabello rubio teñido de rojo.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró de pronto Butters, rompiendo aquél silencio.

—¿Por qué qué, Butters? —dijo Kyle.

—¿Por qué no nos delatan? —dijo el chico, mirando a su hermana en el piso siendo limpiada por un humano—, podrían ganar bastante dinero con eso.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Kyle—, pero… no necesitamos el dinero —iba a añadir algo más pero no lo hizo.

—No le digan a nadie… —dijo Butters, temblaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

De pronto, Kyle hizo algo que el pequeño elfo jamás hubiera esperado de un humano, lo abrazó.

—No lo haremos.

Sonrió, y fue con esa sonrisa que Butters supo que era cierto, algo le seguía diciendo que todo estaría bien, todo.

—Pueden confiar en nosotros —dijo Tweek.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Butters.

—Sí —respondieron todos, incluido Pip.

En eso Marjorine comenzó a despertar, sentía náuseas y no recordaba qué había sucedido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y notó que la capucha no estaba dónde debería, una expresión de pánico se formó en su rostro.

—Está bien, Marjorine —dijo Butters.

Sí, lo estaba.

-x-

Zombiecat: eso es todo ojala les alla gustado— esta vendada, con un brazo roto y varios moretones en la cara—

Yannel: mira tu lo que ocasionas por un porro— en el mismo estado de Zombiecat

Zombiecat: valio la pena— en el rincón dando otro toque al porro.

Yannel : ehh..si como tu digas—la mira con un tremendo goterón en la nuca— , y bueno si a algunos no les quedo claro, los elfos son odiados en el reino, porq…eso será revelado mas tarde, tal vez tal vez no, ya lo veremos.

Zombiecat: ¡jo! —sale de la nada con los ojos todos rojos—, y no se olviden que en el próximo capitulo abra mucha música.

Pasa Damien con un bote lleno de palomitas

Zombiecat: ¡Damien! —grita mientra se le lanza

Damien voltea horrorizado y no le da tiempo de reaccionar, las palomitas salen volando regándose por todo el piso.

Yannel: ehh… yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto— se empieza a alejar unos cuantos pasos— ¡Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review! —sale corriendo

Y lo último que se ve es una gran explosión y fuegos artificiales.


	3. Baile Parte 1

Zombiecat: buenas noches, dias , tarde o lo que sea—aparece enfrente de un telón— primero que nada queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leer nuestros disparates, ya que nos inspiran a seguir.

Yannel: Y segundo —también sale frente al telón— este capi nos salió muy largo por lo tanto lo vamos a dividir en dos o tal vez tres parte asi que espero nos tengan paciencia.

Zombiecat: si por que ser o no ser he ahí el dilema. —dijo con cráneo en mano y con bigotito francés.

Yannel: emm…si ¬¬U, podrías por favor dejar eso

Zombiecat:ohh bueno—lanza el cráneo, y se escucha un grito desgarrador, unas ambulancias y un choque— pero el bigote me lo quedo ^^

Yannel: siii…yo no lo creo— se acerca y le arranca el bigote. Se escucha otro grito desgarrador— bueno como siempre los personajes utilizados en este fic no nos pertenecen , si no a sus respectivos autores.

Zombiecat: buuu eres mala— en una esquinita plantando hongos.

Yannel:aja si como sea, solo no plantes una hortaliza aquí, que no vez que nos van a cobrar de más— es ignorada completamente— ay ya como sea disfruten el fic— se mete tras el telon y se apagan las luces.

Zombiecat: Hey ¿Quién apagó la luz? ¿Hola?

**3**

**Baile I**

El tan ansiado día de la fiesta de Halloween había llegado, una de las más esperadas en todo el año. Sábado 31 de octubre era la fecha exacta…

—¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! —decía una y otra vez Damien mientras revolvía todo en su habitación, la ropa volaba y todo era un completo desastre—, ¡Estoy seguro que la dejé por aquí! ¿Dónde está?

Pip estaba del otro lado de la puerta, había tocado ya varías veces pero no le habrían, así que decidió mejor entrar, el escándalo que se escuchaba le tenía preocupado.

—¿Señor? —murmuró Pip, cuando sin avisar algo le cayó a la cara, se lo retiró para ver que era aquello, y su cara se volvió un poema, tantos tonos no era posible tenerlos en la cara. Lo que sus manos portaban eran nada más ni nada menos que los bóxers color negro con decorado de llamas. Rápidamente aventó aquello al montón de ropa que estaba en el piso.

—¡Mierda, maldición! — gritó, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad por la furia—. ¿Dónde carajo dejé la puta capa?

—Ehh…señor la lleva puesta— dijo el británico aun con los tonos rojos en su rostro.

—¿Ehh? — se tocó la cabeza, Pip tenía razón la traía puesta —, ejem, si ya lo sabía.

Damien no necesitaba más que la capucha, unas enormes alas de demonio le salían de la espalda, sin embargo éstas no eran ningún disfraz, por suerte podía elegir cuando tenerlas y cuando no.

—Señor— dijo Pip llamando la atención del otro chico—, Craig ya llegó y lo está esperando afuera.

—Ok— Sin más salió de aquella habitación.

_Oh Santo cielo _pensó el pequeño sin recuperar aun el color normal de su rostro. Salió de la habitación tras Damien.

Damien estaba ya a punto de salir, cuando se devolvió hacia Pip.

—mmm… ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó al pequeño rubio.

—No, gracias—respondió, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por aceptar—, iré más al rato.

—Como quieras— dijo y salió, no sin antes dejar un boleto en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Y tu novio? —preguntó un Cartman con colmillos afilados y una larga capa de un morado oscuro.

Estaban todos sentados en el carruaje, cuando Damien subió y se sentó junto a Kenny.

—Cállate —gruñó Damien—, si te refieres a Pip, no lo he traído conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cartman con fingida preocupación—, ¿Se han peleado?

—Cartman… —dijo Clyde apenas audible, en advertencia.

—¡No te importa! —gritó Damien—, ahora mejor cierra tu maldita boca si no quieres que te prenda en llamas, y tú no eres Kenny para revivir.

Cartman iba a decir algo, pero Kenny interrumpió.

—Bien, bien… entonces Stan, ¿Piensas invitar a Wendy a bailar?

Stan, que hasta entonces había preferido mantenerse al margen de la conversación, comenzó a toser y su rostro se tornó rojo.

—Yo… eh… puede, puede que sí.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Stan, claro.

—No, ¿en serio? —dijo Craig, riendo y tallándose los ojos.

—E-en serio —dijo el chico, sentía cómo todo su rostro ardía.

Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

—No sean estúpidos, no se rían —dijo Stan con la voz temblorosa, luego añadió en un tono más fuerte—: ¿Qué es lo gracioso de que me guste Wendy?

Las risas se detuvieron lentamente.

—No sé, es que simplemente es gracioso—dijo Craig

—¿Gracioso? ¿Enamorarse te parece gracioso? —dijo el chico, escupiendo cada palabra—, Pues no creo que cuando te pase esto y estés muriéndote por dentro te siga pareciendo gracioso! No creo que el hecho de que la persona que más quieres te ignore te parezca gracioso! Y espero que cuando te ocurra todo esto yo esté ahí para reírme en tu cara!

—Enamorarme ¿yo?—dijo Craig soltando una risa irónica.

—Nadie puede pasar toda su vida sin enamorarse Craig, y cuando esto pase recordarás mis palabras— dijo Stan con un notable enojo en su voz—, y esto no sólo es para Craig es para todos.

—Amen.

—Hey a mi no me metas— dijo Clyde poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho —, recuerda que yo ya tengo novia.

—¿Por qué no se burlan de él que ya tiene novia? —preguntó Stan.

—Porque el ya pasó por el proceso de estar como perro detrás de una chica —dijo Cartman como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo—, igual es marica.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un gran castillo, iluminado por varias luces y la música de fondo se hacía resonar por todos lados. Todos los chicos bajaron del carruaje sin dirigirse la palabra.

Afuera del castillo había mucha gente formada para entrar, la mayoría que intentaba colarse era detenido por unos guardias. En la entrada se encontraban otros dos fornidos guardias, con porras y una ametralladora cada uno (omg). Todos los disfraces eran muy típicos del halloween (chewbacca).

De pronto una chica rubia salió de entre los guardias y corrió hacia ellos, era Bebe.

—Te ves… genial —dijo Clyde agarrándola de la cintura, depositando un corto beso en los labios de la chica—mmm…vainilla me encanta.

Bebe soltó una risita tonta, venía con un vestido blanco y alas de hada falsas.

—Mejor dejémoslos solos, se va a poner cachondo aquí —dijo Kenny con una sonrisa y se alejó agarrando a Stan del brazo, quien agarró a Damien, quien agarró a Cartman, quien no agarró a Craig y lo dejó atrás.

—¡hey…esperen! — gritó Craig, llamando la atención de varias chicas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — gritó una chica del montón—, ¡Es el príncipe Tucker vestido de conejo!

—¡Aaaaahhh! —grito general de las chicas.

—Carajo— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser arrastrado por la bola de locas.

Cartman volteó para ver que tanto escándalo se había armado tras de ellos.

—Ja, imbécil— dijo Cartman con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Lo ayudamos? —preguntó Kenny.

—Nah —respondió Damien con desinterés—, él puede solo.

—Bien.

Los cuatro entraron en el castillo.

-x-

La gran bola de locas fans se había dispersado cuando se dieron cuenta de que le estaban quitando la ropa a un guardia.

Craig estaba escondido en uno de los arbustos de rosas, claro que no pensó en que las rosas tenían espinas, pero no importaba, había escapado.

_Sabía que este disfraz era una mala idea_, pensó suspirando, se puso de pie y con cuidado salió de su escondite, el peligro parecía haber pasado, las locas habían sido llevadas seguramente al manicomio.

Sintió una brisa por allá abajo…

_Joder, ¡esto es imposible!_ Pensó mientras imaginaba a una de esas desquiciadas haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con su ropa interior, _oh mierda…_

Por suerte no se notaba, así que caminó lo más discretamente que pudo y sin llamar la atención hacia los guardias para poder entrar por fin.

—¿Boleto? —preguntó el tipo, medía más de dos metros.

—Ehh… —Craig comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

Nada.

Parecía que esas chicas se habían llevado algo más que su ropa interior…

—Mire, unas locas me asaltaron y me robaron el boleto además de… bueno, se llevaron el boleto—dijo Craig al enorme guardia.

—Uy sí, y yo soy Walt Disney —resopló el guardia.

—Mire, no estoy jugando…

—No, yo tampoco. Si vieras lo que me costó imaginarme a Peter Pan.

—Váyase al carajo —dijo el chico. No iba a ponerse a discutir con ese idiota, debía haber otra forma de entrar… entonces tuvo una epifanía.

—No me perderé esto —dijo y corrió hacia un costado del castillo.

-x-

Pip estaba en su cuarto, tirado en la cama y jugando con un yoyo. Dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. Estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Estaba en un estado de semi-sueño cuando empezó a sonar un tono musical del rey león (_Hakkuna Matata, una forma de ser…)_, dio un respingo y se levantó para buscar el celular (_Hakkuna Matata, nada que temer…_), lo encontró donde siempre en su mesa de noche.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Pip?

Era la voz de nuestro pelirrojo favorito.

—¿Kyle?

—No, Zeus —dijo Kyle sarcástico—, claro que soy yo.

—Oh… ¿Qué pasa?

Podía escuchar muchas voces de fondo y algo que se hacía añicos.

—Pip, ¿vas a venir?

—No…

—¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta, Pip sintió un nudo en la garganta, la verdad es que no sabía por qué.

—Bueno, pues quiero tu culo británico camino acá en este instante —dijo Kyle, de fondo pudo escuchar claramente un «¡Mierda!», Thomas debía andar por ahí.

—No tengo boleto —mintió Pip.

—No me digas que Damien no te dejó.

—Eh… no…

—Pip, no soy estúpido —dijo Kyle—, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me estás mintiendo.

—De acuerdo, puede que haya dejado el boleto de acompañante olvidado…

—Bien, pues te esperamos Tweek, Thomas y yo en la cocina, necesitamos terminar algunas cosas y después tendremos un rato libre.

—Suena bien…

—Ok, ¿Tienes disfraz?

—No…

—¿Te molestan los animales?

—¿Uh?

—Ven, entra por la puerta lateral, te abriré y te daré un disfraz para que no te saquen luego.

—¡Esta bien!

Pip de repente se sentía entusiasmado, ¿Por qué había negado ir con Damien? Ni idea, de pronto también se sintió algo culpable, estar con él era su responsabilidad.

—Excelente, no te tardes.

_Click_, fuera.

En quince minutos Pip estaba listo para salir, el castillo se sentía muy silencioso y el eco de sus pasos sobre el piso lo incomodaba, pero pronto estaba fuera, en el jardín. No era uno tan bonito como el de los Stevens… ni se acercaba, había plantas secas y hierbas venenosas por todos lados, el césped amarillento y los árboles secos, las únicas flores que crecían eran las rosas negras y las conocidas como Flores de la Muerte.

Pip atravesó ese jardín y pronto se encontró en la calle, dirigiéndose a la fiesta de Halloween, con un boleto dorado en su bolsillo.

-x-

—¿Y Craig? —preguntó Stan a sus amigos.

Estaban dentro del castillo y era espectacular, pero también estaba abarrotado de gente. Dentro del salón la música sonaba desde unas enormes bocinas (_Lets get these teen hearts beating FASTER FASTER!_). Un hada se posó en el hombro de Cartman quien la apartó con un gesto despectivo.

—Jodidos bichos… —murmuró.

La pista de baile estaba llena, de pronto de entre la multitud salió una chica rubia vestida de gato, con una falda corta negra, orejas y cola del mismo color.

—¡Oh, pero mira que me he venido a encontrar por aquí! —dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa seductora, rodeando a Kenny por el brazo. El chico no se hizo del rogar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Kelly te ves tan… —empezó a decir Kenny pero la chica lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Lo sé —dijo, luego se acercó y le susurró al oído—: ¿No vienes a bailar?

—Ummm no sé… —dijo el chico con fingida meditación.

—Porfavor, no me digas que te puedes negar a esto —dijo Kelly poniendo sus manos en la cintura y con la misma sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Kenny, agarrando a la chica del brazo y llevándola a la pista, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

—Me siento ignorado —dijo Damien viendo como su amigo se perdía en la multitud.

—Como sea, vamos a ver que están sirviendo esos estúpidos meseros —dijo Cartman.

—¡Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres ir a comer!

—Bueno, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Cierto, nadie bailaría con un culón como tú.

—Ja, para empezar no soy gordo, sino fuerte —dijo Cartman—, ¡y contigo nadie bailaría porque eres un maldito fenómeno!$

—¡No me llames fenómeno! —gritó Damien, la furia comenzaba a aparecer.

—¿Por qué no? Eso eres, ¿Verdad, Stan?

Pero Stan no los había estado escuchando, toda su concentración estaba en una chica que venía entrando del arco que daba al jardín. Vestía un vestido negro de una pieza, guantes y un antifaz, pero a pesar de eso Stan la reconoció: Wendy Testaburger.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó. Ahora o nunca.

—¿Lo va a hacer? —preguntó Damien con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Increíble —dijo Cartman con una sonrisa burlona.

-x-

Craig le había dado casi la vuelta completa al castillo, tratando de encontrar el lugar adecuado. La puerta lateral estaba cerrada con llave así que no tenía caso, y las ventanas estaban en su mayoría cerradas o muy altas. Entonces decidió que la mejor opción era una ventana de dónde salía luz en el segundo piso y con un árbol enfrente.

_No puede ser tan difícil._

Primero trepó al árbol, con mucho esfuerzo. Logró colgarse de una de las ramas altas.

—Ya casi… —susurró cuando un crujido lo hizo estremecerse de miedo—, oh, no, no ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Muy tarde, la rama cedió por el peso y Craig fue a impactar al suelo, lanzó un alarido de dolor y pudo haber jurado por Dios que escuchó algo que tronaba (un hueso tal vez…). Quedó boca arriba.

—¡¿Qué carajo te hice?! —gritó al cielo oscuro.

Duró unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento, y una vez que el dolor pasó a algo soportable lo intentó de nuevo.

Esta vez tuvo más cuidado y se colgó de una rama que se veía más estable, temblaba por el miedo. Y entonces, sorpresa, la ventana no estaba abierta lo suficiente para que Craig pudiera pasar. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, grave error, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él.

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien…_

Estaba abrazado a la rama, y lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, comenzó a arrastrarse como un gusano para llegar a la ventana.

_No vuelvas a mirar abajo, no, por favor…_

Miró abajo.

_Mierda…_

-x-

Pip llegó al lugar dónde Kyle le había dicho, tocó la puerta varias veces.

—¡Kyle, soy yo! —gritó el rubio. Se sentía algo nervioso.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y dejó entrever una figura en las sombras.

—Vaya, si viniste —dijo la voz de Kyle. Entonces la puerta se abrió completamente y dejó ver a un Kyle vestido de… zorro.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Kyle algo sonrojado al ver la mirada de Pip de asombro por su disfraz.

—Te ves bien —dijo Pip, luego entró—, ¡Oh, y también tienes la colita!

—Claro que la tengo, sino estaría incompleto.

Pip rió y apretó una de las orejas de Kyle con la mano.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo no lo hagas.

—Ok —dijo Pip sonriendo. Se sentía de muy buen humor y los nervios se habían esfumado.

Kyle abrió otra puerta y salieron al pasillo. Pasaron junto a una pareja de un pirata y una gatúbela que iba tan ebria que apenas podía caminar, era obvio que el chico buscaba una habitación para poder sacarle algo de provecho a eso.

Entraron a un cuarto donde había cientos de hileras de ropa, cajas con rojas y ropa amontonada en el piso. El foco parpadeó antes de prenderse por completo.

—Bueno, tengo algo que quedaría bien para ti —dijo Kyle sonriendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Pip con intriga.

Kyle sacó de entre el montón un par de alas blancas echas de plumas, Pip contuvo el aliento.

—Son de cisne —dijo Kyle, satisfecho con la expresión de sorpresa de Pip—, creo que te irían bien.

—Son hermosas —dijo Pip—, pero no combinan con mi ropa.

—Ya encontraremos algo, aquí hay mucho por donde ver —dijo Kyle, luego le mostró un pequeño objeto blanco al rubio—, con este antifaz te verás muy bien.

Pip lo tomó y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—Es muy lindo —dijo el chico—, ¿Tú no llevas uno?

—Claro que sí —dijo Kyle, sacando uno rojo—, pero lo usaré al rato.

Entre los dos buscaron algo blanco que combinara, y al cabo de un rato lo encontraron.

-x-

Stan estaba bastante nervioso, se acercó a Wendy, no se hablaban mucho desde que eran niños de primaria.

—H-hola —dijo el pelinegro, su corazón latía golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, no se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera estallado.

—¿Stan? —dijo la chica sonriente—, ¡Hola!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, eso no hizo más que acelerar los latidos de Stan y hacer que un color rojo le subiera al rostro. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos, _dilo dilo dilo ya! _Pensó,_ es una chica cualquiera…_

—Ammm… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo por fin, sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido, le pareció increíble que Wendy no soltara una carcajada ante él y sus patéticas palabras.

—¡Claro!

De pronto fue como si su garganta simplemente se negara a funcionar más, al igual que su lengua, bajó la mirada y se concentró en sus zapatos mientras trataba de arrancarle algo a su terca garganta.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —dijo. Ya, estaba hecho, lo había dicho.

Pero no escuchó respuesta en cinco segundos, sólo su respiración algo entrecortada y el ajetreo de la fiesta a su alrededor.

—No te escuché, hay mucho alboroto ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo la voz de Wendy, Stan levantó la vista.

—¿Qué sí…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero se interrumpió cuando vio que un chico rubio con una especie de traje de pirata llegaba y rodeaba a Wendy por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¡Hola! —dijo el chico, tendiéndole la mano a Stan—, me llamo Gregory, mucho gusto.

La mano de Gregory se quedó en esa posición, hasta que un aturdido Stan se la estrechó. _¿Por qué tiene su mano en la cintura?_

Wendy comenzó a hablar, pero Stan ya no estaba escuchando (¿Por qué la abraza de esa forma?), sólo alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "amigo", "novio" y ". Eso fue suficiente para partirle el corazón en dos.

—Emm…si me disculpan me tengo que retirar— dijo Stan dando la vuelta. Se sentía pésimo, un terrible dolor en el pecho. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

—¡Hey! Stan— grito Wendy— ¿No me ibas a preguntar algo?

Stan se detuvo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse todo aquello que sentía.

—Ya no es importante— dijo casi en un susurro, y sin darse la vuelta para despedirse se largo de allí. Wendy siguió gritando su nombre, pero este no hizo caso y se perdió entre la multitud (_«Por fuera pareces el mismo, pero por dentro te partes en dos»_).

-x-

La tetera estaba plácidamente colocada en la estufa, y Tweek la contemplaba con impaciencia.

_Oh, esto se tarda mucho y necesito un café ya, esta fiesta es mucha presión y hay tanta gente y hay tanto ruido y yo no conozco a casi nadie y quiero mi café ¡YA! Por favor no tardes tanto… _

El rubio comenzó a recorrer la cocina de un lado a otro, sus temblores y tics aumentaban por la fuerte ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. De pronto, escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana.

—¡GAAAH! —gritó, cayendo de espaldas—, ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —gritó la voz de un chico que a Tweek le sonaba muy vagamente familiar.

_¡OH POR DIOS HAY ALGUIEN EN LA VENTANA! ¿Será un fantasma? Debe serlo, esto es el segundo piso ¡OH JESÚS!_

Su menta trabajaba en un ritmo frenético tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica.

—Por favor, ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ AYUDEME! —gritó de nuevo la voz, parecía a punto de la histeria total.

Tweek respiró profundamente, la tetera comenzó a silbar y eso casi le provocó un paro cardíaco.

—¡AAH! —gritó, llevándose una mano al corazón que latía con fuerza.

—WAAAAH ¡AYUDA! ¡MORIRÉ AQUÍ!

Lentamente el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, y a través del cristal pudo ver a un chico vestido de conejo aferrado a una rama del árbol que estaba afuera.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Es mucha presión!_

Abrió la ventana con un poco de dificultad y una fuerte brisa le golpeó en el rostro.

El chico vestido de conejo parecía un gatito aferrado a un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba tanto como el mismo Tweek en una combinación de frío y miedo.

De pronto abrió los ojos y vio a Tweek paralizado del otro lado de la ventana, su mirada se iluminó ante eso.

—¿Podrías… por favor… jalarme hacia dentro? —dijo el chico, las palabras apenas salían de su garganta, se sentía como un grandísimo idiota. Y de hecho eso era.

Tweek tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando un crujido lo sacó de su trance.

—¡PORFAVOR! —gritó Craig apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

Tweek no respondió y lo tomó de los brazos, una fuerte brisa hizo que la rama se balanceara, Craig tragó saliva y se impulsó hacia el rubio, quien lo jaló con fuerza. Por un instante Tweek estuvo seguro de que caería al vacío, arrastrado por el chico conejo. Pero en un segundo los dos cayeron hacia dentro, hacia la seguridad de la cocina.

Tweek se golpeó los codos con el frío suelo, y para colmo el chico conejo le cayó encima. Por un momento no pareció importar eso, mientras recuperaban el aliento del susto, Craig apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tweek, nunca había estado tan feliz gracias a una persona. Respiraron entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados, hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó.

—Gah-ah eso estuvo muy cerca… —dijo Tweek, y volvió la vista hacia el chico que había salvado de una caída muy dolorosa.

Craig levantó la vista, aún inconsciente de su posición.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

El corazón de Tweek se aceleró frenéticamente, al igual que el de Craig. El chico conejo se levantó de un salto y Tweek dio un respingo y se arrastró hacia atrás. Ambos sentían como su rostro ardía, además de un nudo en la garganta y el _bum-bum_ de su corazón golpeándoles el pecho con fuerza. Tweek sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que los tics atacaban su rostro.

Craig se extrañó ante esa reacción, el rubio temblaba y el pelinegro pensó que eso lo hacía ver lindo (_¿Lindo?_) y el hecho de que trajera un disfraz de mapache, un antifaz le cubría el rostro pero Craig era capaz de ver esos ojos verde aceituna. Con rapidez apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

—Umm… gracias —dijo Craig rascándose la nuca.

Tweek seguía sentado, y de pronto dejó escapar un grito, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

_¡Oh Dios, el chico conejo es el príncipe Craig Tucker!_

Craig pareció darse cuenta del cambio en el chico tan repentino. Era una persona muy rara.

—¿Estás… bien?

Tweek lo ignoró, en su mente sólo había espacio para _Oh por dios Oh por Dios Oh por Dios es Craig Tucker OMG _

Craig se asustó un poco, el chico temblaba y sus tics eran más que obvios, además se jalaba el cabello y la ropa en una especie de crisis. La tetera seguía silbando.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros.

Tweek tragó saliva, el contacto lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, luego abrió la boca y obligó a su garganta a escupir unas palabras:

—Gah-hh, nada, s-su altez-za.

Craig levantó una ceja, entonces recordó quien era, por un momento todo eso se le había olvidado.

—Sólo dime Craig… —dijo el chico, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes del rubio—, después de todo, me salvaste de una caída mortal.

_Está muy cerca_ pensaba Tweek, _Muy cerca y sus manos en mis hombros y…_

Los temblores de Tweek se fueron calmando y cuando llegaron a un nivel aceptable, Craig se puso de pie y se fijó en la tetera.

—¿Ibas a preparar café? —preguntó.

Tweek asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Entonces pasó algo que el rubio jamás creyó que podría pasar en su vida entera, Craig Tucker tomó dos tazas y comenzó a preparar el café.

—¡N-gah! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Preparo el café —dijo Craig encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡GAH, no, no tiene que hacerlo! ¡No lo haga! —gritó Tweek, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-porque us-ted es un p-p-príncipe y…

Craig suspiró, no le gustaba eso de ser tratado diferente debido a su familia.

—Mírate, estás… muy alterado —interrumpió Craig—, además me salvaste así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, sólo quédate ahí, ya casi está listo.

Tweek no supo cómo responder, un notable sonrojo subió a su rostro así que desvió la mirada y trató de normalizar su respiración.

Pasó un minuto, tal vez dos, ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Craig tomó las dos tazas y se sentó enfrente de Tweek. Los dos en el suelo de una de las cocinas.

Tweek le dio un sorbo, sentía la mirada de Craig sobre él, y el saber que estaba tomando café preparado por un príncipe lo hacía sentir raro, como en una especie de nube o como si nada fuera real, simplemente no podía serlo. Pero lo era.

—No t-tiene que hacer est-to, señor —dijo Tweek en un murmullo—, ¿No prefiere mejor b-bajar a la f-fiesta?

Craig parpadeó confuso, se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta. Recordó que fue gracias a eso que había quedado colgando de un árbol a varios metros de altura, se preguntó si sus amigos estarían buscándolo, lo dudaba, probablemente ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia.

—Sólo si tú vienes conmigo —dijo por fin.

Tweek abrió la boca por la sorpresa, dejando caer un poco de café en su barbilla, Craig sonrió.

—¿Está hab-blando en s-serio?

Craig se imaginó a sus amigos bailando con un montón de chicas sin siquiera preguntarse por él.

—Claro que sí —dijo, acercando su rostro al del rubio y limpiando con una mano el líquido que había caído en la barbilla del chico—, pero ¿Sabes qué? No tengo ganas de bajar, hay mucho ruido y mucha gente, ¿Tú qué opinas?

—P-ero usted no… ¿Trataba de colarse cuando lo en-contré? —preguntó el chico, su tasa ya estaba vacía, y el café había estado muy bueno—, ¿Por qué el c-cambio de opinión t-tan repentino?

Craig dio el último sorbo a su café y dejó la taza en el piso.

—Se está bien aquí —fue lo único que atinó a decir sintiéndose enormemente idiota, así que rápidamente añadió—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tweek se sorprendió por la pregunta, se sobresaltó y dejó caer la taza, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo, los dos chicos se hicieron para atrás.

—¡GAAH! —gritó—, ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quería!

—No importa, sólo es una taza —dijo Craig, sorprendido por la sobrerreacción del chico vestido de mapache.

Tweek comenzó a temblar de nuevo, con los ojos fijos y llenos de miedo sobre la porcelana rota, su piel estaba pálida y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Craig sintió un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo y una sensación en el estómago (como si un montón de hadas revolotearan dentro). Entonces vino un impulso que no pudo resistir y lo abrazó.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Yo no abrazo ni a mi madre!_ Pensó, pero en vez de soltarlo lo apretó más contra sí, era una sensación extraña, ese chico se veía tan frágil y el tenía esa necesidad de querer _protegerlo._

Protección. Era una palabra extraña para alguien como Craig, que normalmente destruía todo lo que tocaba, algo nuevo para él.

Tweek se sintió al borde del desmayo, ¿De verdad el príncipe Tucker lo estaba abrazando?

_Esto es muy extraño ¿Qué pretende? ¿Será una especie de trampa? ¿Una broma? ¡¿Una conspiración?!_

Craig lo fue bajando hasta el piso, donde quedaron los dos sentados, Craig abrazando a Tweek y éste con la respiración entrecortada y con la sensación de que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la garganta. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero algo dentro de sí se lo impidió, esto estaba cada vez más raro.

—¿Entonces cuál era tu nombre?

—Eso no es im-portante —dijo Tweek, definitivamente esto no estaba bien, era mejor dejar pasar el momento y al día siguiente todo estaría en la normalidad.

Craig deshizo el abrazo e hizo que el chico rubio quedara cara a cara con él. No pudo evitar pensar en que los ojos del rubio eran los más hermosos que había visto en la vida. Recordó las palabras de Stan en el carruaje sólo unas horas antes, entonces no entendía cómo podía alguien sentirse atraído a otra persona que apenas y conocía. Pero comenzaba, ¿Comenzaba a entender…?

_Claro que no_, pensó.

—Por favor, dímelo —dijo—, necesito recompensarte por lo que hiciste por mí hoy.

—No es necesario…

_¡Todo esto es una locura!_ Pensó Tweek.

Craig apretó los hombros del chico y lo acercó hacia sí mismo.

—Dímelo.

Tweek negó con la cabeza, esta era definitivamente la presión más grande a las que había sido sometido en su vida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Gaah, yo… —Tweek se comenzó a retorcer las manos frenéticamente—, ¿Por qué me abrazó?

—Seguí un impulso… —dijo Craig, con la voz débil bajando la mirada—, no suelo hacerlo pero…

La mente de Tweek trabajaba frenéticamente buscando una explicación 'razonable' a todo. _¿El gobierno tendría que ver en esto? ¿Era parte de un plan alienígena? ¿Los gnomos roba-calzoncillos habían vuelto? O… ¿De verdad era el príncipe Tucker quien estaba tan cerca de su rostro…?_

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Tweek con impaciencia, estaba nervioso y no sabía si tenía que ver con el hecho de sentir la respiración de Craig tan cerca.

—Pero… creo que voy a seguir otro… —dijo Craig.

Y antes de que Tweek pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma Craig juntó sus labios con los del rubio. Sintió una explosión de sensaciones dentro de sí, como si las hadas que revoloteaban dentro de su estómago se hubieran puesto a hacer fuegos artificiales.

Y la mente de Tweek se quedó en blanco. La única forma posible que encontró de reaccionar fue respondiendo el beso. Por los instantes que duró pareció que toda esa presión que siempre sentía se había evaporado, nunca había estado ahí. Y sintió que todo estaba bien.

Pero en ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban un zorro y una mutación de cisne-ángel.

-x-

_Kyle's POV:_

Y ahí estábamos, en la puerta, viendo algo que no deberíamos haber visto, deberían poner algún letrero o aunque sea el seguro de la puerta. Pero no, y ahora estamos Pip y yo viendo aquello… _aquello… aquello…_ hey, no sabía que tenía eco en mi mente… _mente… mente_… umm, esto ya no me está gustando tanto… _tanto... tanto_… ¡Ah, para ya!_... ya!... ya!..._ ¡Carajo!

_Carajo… carajo…_

_Pip's POV:_

Bien, cuando pensé que no había nada más raro que ver a un chico con orejas de conejo besando a Tweek en el piso de la cocina volteé a ver a mi amigo Kyle y lo vi con la mirada fija en el espacio, moviendo las manos en círculos y caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Pero que anormal.

En estos segundos he aprendido ciertas cosas:

1.- Debo tocar la puerta SIEMPRE antes de entrar, aunque sea la cocina…

2.- Kyle está jodidamente loco.

3.- El conejo es Craig.

¿El conejo es Craig? ¡EL CONEJO ES CRAIG! _Craig… Craig… Craig…_ ¿Qué carajo?

_Craig's POV:_

Oh-Mierda. ¿Quiénes son ésos dos? Por lo que puedo ver ahora, el chico zorro que se mueve de forma extraña es un desquiciado sin duda. Y ese chico ave se me hace extrañamente familiar, creo que lo he visto antes… tal vez hace dos años en el mall, el chico de las sodas, aquél que me cobró dos dólares de más… sí, debe ser él.

¿Qué hago? Sólo hay una solución: debo matarlos, desmembrarlos con ese cuchillo y guardar los restos en bolsas de plástico, tirarlas en el río y hacerme una coartada… y secuestrar a este lindo mapache… ¿Pero a dónde van a ir? ¿A Detroit? Debe de haber otra manera…

En primer lugar, creo que debería despegarme del pobre chico… chico… chico…

¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¡ES UN HOMBRE! ¡¿Y ESE ECO?! _Eco… eco… eco…_

_-Fin del POV-_

—¡ALEJATE! —gritó Craig aventando a Tweek.

El rubio se golpeó contra la pared, terminando así el beso tan bruscamente como había empezado.

Tweek sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, pero en ese momento era lo que menos que le importaba, todo había pasado tan rápido: primero había rescatado a Craig, luego el café, se habían besado y en cinco segundos lo había estrellado contra la pared, todo eso en un tiempo de ni siquiera media hora.

Volteó a ver a Pip y Kyle, los dos miraban la escena atónitos, no sabía qué hacer, Pip se había llevado las manos a la boca por el susto y Kyle tenía la boca abierta.

Se levantó de golpe, ante la mirada de todos, y salió corriendo de aquella habitación con la mirada gacha, el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Hubo un silencio de cinco segundos, el ambiente estaba tenso, y nadie pronunció una palabra. Kyle fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo tras Tweek. Pip se quedó un segundo más, durante el cual movió negativamente la cabeza con el miedo en los ojos, Craig percibió ese miedo.

Luego el chico ave salió corriendo tras Kyle.

Craig se quedó sentado en la cocina, ahora completamente solo. Afuera, una brisa de aire golpeó el cristal de la ventana, y las ramas del árbol crujieron. Bajó la mirada al piso.

—¿Qué mierda he hecho?

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo buscando al mapache rubio. No alcanzó a ver hacia dónde se habían dirigido los tres.

Bajó corriendo al salón y comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud pero no se veía en ningún lado. Se abrió paso entre la gente.

—¡Hey Craig, ¿Vienes? —dijo una chica tomándolo del brazo, Craig ni siquiera volteó a verla.

—Quítate, estoy ocupado —dijo él quitando su brazo bruscamente.

Entonces vio a Damien y Cartman sentados frente a la barra con un cigarrillo y hablando, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando llegaron dos haditas, en las que los chicos apagaron sus cigarros, se escuchó un pequeño grito desgarrador. Rieron entre dientes por lo que acaban de hacer.

—Hey Craig —dijo Damien.

—Así que si estás aquí —dijo Cartman mientras daba un sorbo a su whisky.

Craig lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros, haciendo que su bebida se le resbalara de las manos y estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡Hey cabrón, fíjate lo que haces!

Craig no le puso atención.

—¿No han visto a un chico rubio vestido de mapache que tiembla mucho y tienes tics ocasionales?

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

Craig lo soltó de los hombros y salió corriendo de nuevo a la pista.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —preguntó Damien.

—No sé, no importa —dijo Cartman encogiéndose de hombros, luego se volvió hacia el barman—, ¡Hey tú, imbécil, tráeme otro whisky en las rocas!

Craig corría entre la multitud (_Gomenasai for everything_) y sin darse cuenta se paró justo en el centro de la pista (_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_), y como si un cubetazo de agua fría la hubiese caído en la cabeza se dio cuenta de algo: No sabía el nombre del chico.

_Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now__…_

_Continuará…_

Yannel: bien si nos quedo un poco largo el capi— sale del telón— ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como nosotras al escribirlo

Zombiecat: La canción que usamos al final es la de "Gomenasai" de t.A.T.u—dice con algunos hongos plantados en el pelo.

Yannel:En el siguiente capi habrá Cutters y Style y si alcanzamos pondremos Dip

Zombiecat: SIIIIIIII DIP!!!!!

Yannle: ejem… si como sea, bueno dejen review que no cuesta nada.


	4. Baile Parte 2

Zombiecat: wuut—esta sentada en un sillón de la sala—bien con esto continuamos el capi

Yannel: jo asi es—saca un bote de palomitas y una caja de clinex—ojala les guste lo que escribimos

Zombiecat: este si—agarra un poco de palomitas—queremos agradecer a todos los que nos dejaron review, que nos han guiado a seguir el fic

Yannel: bueno en este capi usamos dos canciones una de ellas es la de "un vez en diciembre" de la peli de anastasia y la de "invisible" de Taylor Swift por si las quieren poner cuando toque el momento.

Zombiecat: Bien esto no me gusta pero bueno, los personajes usados en este fic no nos pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y blablabla

Yannel: bueno sin mas que decir el fic.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**4**

**Baile parte 2**

Cartman recorría los enormes pasillos en busca de un baño, pero eran demasiadas puertas y uno podría perderse, como en su caso.

— ¡Joder! —gritó Cartman—, ¡¿Por qué todas las puertas son iguales?!

Llevaba como 15 minutos, tratando de encontrar la puerta que le había indicado el barman. Al fondo a la derecha, había dicho, sonaba tan fácil, pero no, había muchos fondos y muchas derechas.

Vio en su reloj de muñeca que eran las 11:30 de la noche, muy temprano aún.

Cuando en unas de las puertas se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sonidos. Aquellos sonidos empezaron a tomar forma, y ahora lo que se podía escuchar era ¿música? Sí, a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos de la fiesta y varios pisos arriba.

Comenzó a caminar más lento, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la música, le parecía y un tanto extraño y quería llegar al fondo del asunto, en vez de dejarlo pasar, como siempre. Era piano, eso lo sabía, pero no pudo identificar la melodía. Poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte, y mientras aumentaba Cartman se olvidó del principal motivo por el que había estado vagando en esos pasillos.

Entonces vio una puerta entreabierta.

Sí, era de ahí de donde provenía el sonido del piano, se acercó lentamente, tratando de que sus zapatos no hicieran ruido con el suelo, se puso de rodillas y se asomó por la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Sólo alcanzaba a ver una parte de la pequeña sala que tenían dentro todos los cuartos, en ella alcanzaba a ver la sombra de alguien, y una parte de un piano, una chica con una capucha estaba tocándolo.

Dentro de la habitación, Butters estaba de pie a un lado de su hermana viéndola tocar el piano que estaba en la habitación. A las 12 debían bajar a tocar para la fiesta (eran las 11:30), y estaba practicando, él también debería estar practicando, pero no se sentía con ganas para ello. No con Marjorine tocando _esa_ canción.

Sentía que cada nota era una puñalada en su corazón, pero tampoco quería que se detuviera, un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a luchar por salir, no quería dejarlas salir, pero fue cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Butters? —preguntó Marjorine, al escuchar el sollozo de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y dejó de tocar, el chico se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos —¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas, trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero falló terriblemente—, es s-sólo que e-esa canción me recuerda…

Marjorine suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—A mi también —dijo la chica, bajó la vista y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las teclas—, mamá solía tocarla, era su favorita.

—La extraño —se talló los ojos y añadió—: a todos, los extraño…

—Yo también —dijo Marjorine, una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla para morir en su regazo. Se levantó y se acercó a su hermano. Le dio un abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo, y entonces el chico rompió plenamente en llanto. Butters apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana tratando de hallar refugio.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que los sollozos de Butters fueron disminuyendo.

—¿Mejor? —dijo Marjorine mostrándole una sonrisa triste a su hermanito.

Butters asintió con la cabeza. A veces pasaban esas cosas, se sentía bien y entonces el dolor volvía a salir a flote, incluso estando dormido. Y con esa canción… pero siempre estaba su hermana ahí.

Marjorine volteó a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, 11:40 pronto deberían bajar a su presentación.

—Butters—llamó captando la atención de su hermano menor— creo que deberías ensayar.

—No tengo ganas— respondió.

—No importa, debes cantar algo—dijo mientras se acercaba al piano—, lo que sea.

—Lo intentaré…

Ok, ya se había acabado la música hermosa en el piano y también el drama, así que Cartman estaba por ponerse de pie para irse de ahí cuando un chico vestido de mapache pasó corriendo tras él.

Era rubio e indudablemente estaba llorando, pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de Cartman y éste lo dejó pasar.

_Posiblemente no sé mucho de este tema_, pensó_ ¿Pero no se suponía que esto era una fiesta y no un funeral? _

El chico mapache dio vuelta en el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

Entonces los sollozos del interior desaparecieron completamente y fueron sustituidos por una voz increíblemente melodiosa.

_Esta vez puedo ver_

_Los recuerdos me envuelven_

_La canción que escuché_

_Una vez en diciembre_

Marjorine se quedó sin aliento, al igual que Cartman del otro lado de la puerta. Pero por razones diferentes, ella por el impacto de que Butters eligiera esa canción, y él porque era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida.

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_Como extraño sentir su amor_

_Quien gozaba al bailar_

_Un vals inmemorial_

Marjorine lo acompañó al piano y durante un momento no hubo más que le sonido de las notas, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Butters antes de continuar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para alimentar sus pulmones.

_Me adoraban con fervor_

_Como extraño sentir su amor_

_Quien gozaba al bailar _

_Un vals inmemorial_

_Lejos fue tiempo atrás_

_Poco a poco se pierde_

_Lo que amé de verdad_

_Más conservo en mi mente_

_La canción que escuché_

_Una vez en diciembre_

La música se detuvo lentamente, Cartman no era precisamente el chico más sensible del mundo pero esa voz lo había impresionado, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aunque claro, eran cosas que no admitiría ni en el potro de tortura.

Estaba muy concentrado observando a través de la puerta, que no se fijó que cierto rubio vestido de gato se le acercaba lentamente.

Kenny sonrió maléficamente _¿Qué estará espiando ese gordo que parece ser tan interesante?_

Se agachó para estar a la altura de Cartman, lentamente se acercó a su oído y… sopló.

—¡Oh Dios! —soltó Cartman, al sentir el aire en su oreja, inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Kenny soltó una carcajada, pero inmediatamente trató de ahogarla para que los de dentro no los escucharan. Cartman respiró hondo para que se le pasara el susto y luego miró con furia a su amigo, que se aguantaba la risa.

—No... vuelvas a… hacer… eso… —dijo con la respiración aún entrecortada—, o te arrancaré las bolas.

Kenny se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó, empujándolo para poder mirar hacia la habitación.

—Nada

El rubio vestido de gato, busco con la mirada lo que era tan interesante. Vio a un chico frente a un piano, con los ojos rojos, se notaba que había llorado. Movió la vista en dirección al piano y vio a una chica, que definitivamente lo había helado. Le encantó todo lo que podía ver, sentía algo que no había sentido por ninguna chica con la que había estado hasta el momento y eso era decir mucho.

— wow— dijo Kenny—, es muy bonita…

— ¿Quién?

Dentro, Butters y Marjorine habían terminado su canción cuando escucharon algunos ruidos detrás de la puerta. Butters carraspeó nervioso y el miedo se extendió dentro de él, cortándole la respiración, Marjorine tomó el pequeño silbato que le había dado el Topo.

—Marjorine… —susurró Butters señalando la puerta con el dedo. Su hermana sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Butters tragó saliva, su mente trabajaba frenéticamente, _Nos encontraron, oh Dios mío, ahora nos harán lo que hicieron a los demás, ¡Nos encontraron!_

Marjorine tomó el pomo de la puerta puerta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que la habían dejado abierta todo ese tiempo, quiso gritarle a su hermano que corriera, pero de su garganta no salió una palabra, y en vez de eso cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta.

—¡Carajo, déjame ver!

—¡Ya no se ven, quítate de encima!

—¡Yo llegué primero vagina escupe-sangre!

—¡Hey, ese insulto es mío!

Marjorine se quedó pasmada, un chico con traje de vampiro estaba forcejeando y al parecer tratando de asesinar a uno rubio que vestía de gato. Los dos estaban agachados y ninguno había notado su presencia, no todavía.

—¡Quiero ver a la sensual chica de allá dentro —gritó Kenny tratando de zafarse del vampiro. La chica se sonrojó y Butters se acercó a ver qué estaba pasando, asomándose tras de su hermana.

—¡Y yo quiero ver al lindo chico de la voz hermosa! —gritó Cartman apretando más el cuello de Kenny. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada, y soltó a Kenny, quien se quedó con la boca abierta. Un silencio incómodo reinó el lugar. Butters sintió la sangre agolpándose en su rostro. _¿Lindo? ¿Voz hermosa? ¿De verdad dijo eso?_

Cartman cruzó la vista con Butters y fue demasiado para él, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a los hermanos y a Kenny atrás._ Gordo hijo de puta, siempre hace lo mismo._

—¡TÚ MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —gritó Marjorine por fin, apuntando a Kenny con el dedo—, ¡TÚ Y TU AMIGO NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO!

La voz le temblaba, pero Kenny no supo decir si era por la ira o por otra cosa. Pronto sintió venir su propio sonrojo. La chica tenía ojos de un azul pálido, al igual que su hermano, y el cabello rubio le caía en cascada bajo la capucha. Butters estaba absorto, con su mente aún en el chico vampiro que había huido («_¡Y yo quiero ver al lindo chico de la voz hermosa!»_).

—No es lo que tú crees —comenzó a decir, tratando de buscar las palabras, pero parecía que su mente estaba en un estado de suspensión—, No… fue él, yo llegué y…

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí?!

Kenny negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un idiota.

—¡Responde o llamaré a seguridad! —dijo la chica, que en realidad no tenía la intención de hacerlo. El rubio no se veía muy peligroso en realidad, ahí sentado con la cara sonrojada y negando con la cabeza, ella podría decir que se veía lindo.

—Ah... No sé, yo acababa de llegar —dijo él, luego trató de sonreír torpemente.

—Tienes suerte que esté de buen humor y no vaya a delatarte —dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, ¡gracias! —dijo Kenny, haciéndole una reverencia a la chica—, ¡usted es maravillosa!

Marjorine soltó una risita, y su rostro se relajó un poco. Entonces Butters emitió un ligero gemido.

—¡Las doce! —gritó, tapándose la boca con las manos—, ¡Ya es hora, Marjorine!

Butters salió del cuarto corriendo, mientras Kenny estaba de rodillas y confundido en el suelo, Marjorine dio un saltito y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba por salir corriendo también cuando Kenny la tomó de la mano.

—Lo que dije sobre que eras sensual fue completamente cierto —dijo sonriendo—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Marjorine abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Estaba mal, no debía involucrarse seriamente con nadie, mañana tendrían que irse del castillo y la seguridad que podrían tener la perderían. No, debía irse y olvidar todo, no podía revelar nada a nadie. Así que negó con la cabeza e intentó zafarse.

Pero Kenny apretó más la mano.

—¡Marjorine! —gritó Butters al fondo del pasillo.

—Debo irme, en serio —dijo ella y Kenny la soltó lentamente. Marjorine salió corriendo y por poco se le resbala la capucha. Kenny tardó un poco en reaccionar y corrió tras ellos, los vio bajar las escaleras y el comenzó a bajar también, pero fue tanta su prisa por seguirles el paso que dio un paso en falso y entonces lo supo: se iba a caer. Perdió el equilibrio y trató de recuperarlo inútilmente, Dio una voltereta hacia adelante, mientras su mente pensaba: _Tal vez salga de esta, oh por favor, que salga de esta_. Impactó contra el suelo, la alfombra ocultando el fuerte ruido de su cuerpo contra los escalones. El dolor fue instantáneo y así también las volteretas que dio en los peldaños de piedra hasta llegar al fondo.

Todo le dolía, intentó levantarse pero no pudo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sintió empaparse de la sangre que le salía a borbotones, resbalando por su cuello y luego su rostro, sus piernas no respondían.

_Caída mortal desde las escaleras_ pensó, _Es tan telenovelesco,_ _¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?_

Quiso soltar una carcajada pero sólo pudo escupir sangre, entonces su vista comenzó a nublarse y cerró los ojos.

—Adiós, Cinderella —dijo con un último aliento, sin sentirse en absoluto como el príncipe.

Kenny McCormick murió, de nuevo. Porque en eso consistía ser él. No importaba, mañana regresaría sano y salvo, pero mañana sería demasiado tarde.

No encontraron su cuerpo lleno de ratas hasta el día siguiente.

-x-

Kyle corría por los pasillos, vio en un reloj que eran las 11:30 de la noche. Pip corría detrás de él. Habían visto a Tweek salir corriendo de la cocina y trataban de encontrarlo, querían saber si estaba bien, pero también necesitaban una explicación. Por más que lo pensaban, no lograban entender como Tweek había terminado besándose con un chico vestido de conejo en la cocina, cuando se suponía que sólo iba por café. No tenía mucho sentido.

De pronto Kyle se detuvo de correr, con la respiración agitada. Se quitó el antifaz y pasó una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Pip, le dolía un poco el costado por correr tanto—, ¿Por qué te detienes?

Kyle negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el muro.

—Ya buscamos en casi todos los lugares dónde podría estar, no lo vamos a encontrar, no se me ocurre dónde se pudo haber metido.

—Pero… Tal vez no hemos buscado bien —dijo Pip, acercándose a su amigo—, Tenemos que encontrarlo, Kyle.

El chico soltó un suspiro y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices que no?

—Pip… este castillo es enorme, podría estar en cualquier parte y ya hemos buscado en los lugares más importantes —dijo Kyle—, nos tardaríamos toda la noche en registrar cada habitación.

Pip se quedó mirando el suelo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Pip —lo interrumpió Kyle—, tal vez sea mejor así, bajemos a la fiesta y mañana que todo esté mejor y más tranquilo, hablamos con él, ¿Te parece?

Pip no respondió.

—¿Te parece? —repitió Kyle, agarrándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien —dijo Kyle, soltándolo y dándose la vuelta para volver por el pasillo—, Vámonos.

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no se movió.

—¡Pip, ven! —dijo Kyle, ya en el extremo del pasillo—, Tweek estará bien, seguro necesita estar solo, no te preocupes.

—Bien, ya voy.

Los dos chicos bajaron a la fiesta. Pip se sentía aún inseguro sobre si era lo correcto, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Kyle, ¿Por qué? Porque era parte de su naturaleza, y no quería problemas con él. Kyle mientras tanto, sólo pensaba en una cosa al bajar los escalones: podría ver a Stan Marsh.

-x-

Cartman había salido corriendo y ahora se encontraba en el patio tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba plenamente consciente de que había pasado el ridículo más grande de su vida.

_Y seguro ese hijo de puta de Kenny ya lo está contando a todo el mundo, ese maldito bastardo, lo más probable es que ahora todos se estén riendo de mí…_

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quién carajo es? —preguntó molesto.

—Hey, no me hables en ese tono —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Cartman tragó saliva, de pronto todo lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás le parecía algo tan lejano…

—Lo siento, señor —dijo.

—Así está mejor —dijo la voz—, tengo algo para ti.

—¿De qué trata?

—Pues mira—dijo la voz seria del otro lado—, se dice que por tu zona hay un par de elfos.

—mmm ¿Y qué con eso?

—Bueno es que no son cualquier clase de elfos.

—¿A no? —dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y molesto—, y ¿Qué son?

—Bueno, son de la realeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido, redujo su voz a un susurro—: pensé que los habían matado a todos.

—Se suponía que así era—la voz se tomó un tiempo para seguir—, pero parece que dejaron a los hijos vivos.

—Interesante—dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del patio—, ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo?

—Jeje—rio la voz del teléfono—, tu sabes, debes encontrarlos y… eliminarlos

—Me parece perfecto—dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien—dijo la voz—, y Cartman…

—¿Si?

—No lo arruines— dijo y lo que se escucho después fue el timbre del teléfono colgado.

Cartman guardo su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Empezó a reír complacido, tenía tiempo que no le encargaban algo tan importante…y divertido. Se levantó de la banca y salió de aquel molesto lugar.

-x-

Mientras tanto en el salón de baile, se encontraban dos de nuestros personajes favoritos un poco pasados de copas, bueno tal vez decir_ poco_ no es la palabra correcta. Uno tomaba para desahogarse de las penas que acababa de pasar, y el otro pues…no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Sabes…hip…—dijo Stan con las mejillas sonrojadas por el exceso de alcohol— el amor…hip…apesta.

—mmm…hip—respondió Damien del mismo o peor estado que su amigo—, y a mi…hip…que me dices.

—No sé…hip—respondió dándole el último sorbo a su tequila—, ¡Hey!..Hip... ¡Barman!...hip… ¡tráeme otro tequila!...hip… ¡Pero doble!

—¡A mi trrrráeme otra botella de ron! — gritó Damien, con esta serían tres botellas.

—Wendy es una jodida perra del infierno— dijo Stan tomándose de golpe su tequila doble.

—¡Hey! —dijo tomando de la botella— con mi tierra no te metas imbécil…hip

—Como sea…hip— dijo pidiendo otro trago—, y ese Gregory no es la gran cosa…hip

—¿Quién es eze? …hip—dijo Damien lanzando la ya vacía botella, hacía algún lugar de la pista.

—Esto es una mieeeerda— dijo Stan tomándose de golpe el trago y lanzando el vaso.

Damien asintió y de repente le vomitó encima, Stan soltó una carcajada con el vómito escurriéndole de la cara.

De pronto Stan abrazó a Damien y comenzó a cantar una canción.

—¡Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra! —Se paró sobre la mesa con Damien todavía abrazado—, ¡Te envió canciones de 4.40!

Casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Llamaron la atención de muchos de los que estaban ahí, algunos empezaron a hacerles coro.

—¿eeehh? —Interrumpió Damien el momento— ¿Por queeee de 4.40?

—mmm— Stan se puso en su supuesta posición de pensar—, no tengo la más jodida ideaaaa

—Ooook— dijo y siguieron cantando.

Llegó un momento en que ya no estaban en sus cabales y se empezaron a quitar la ropa, la audiencia empezó a aplaudir y otros gritaron "_mucha ropaaa"_.

—¡Bien aquí se acabó el show! —gritó Kyle, quien acababa de llegar junto con Pip —,¡No me oyeron!

Cuando sintió que lo jalaban para arriba y para cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba siendo medio abrazado por Stan.

— Heeey— dijo jugando con una de las orejitas del traje de Kyle— ¿Por qué tan molesto zorrito?

Kyle se sonrojo considerablemente y su cara tomó el mismo color de su pelo.

Mientras tanto Damien, quien se había bajado para que Kyle subiera. Se había ido hasta el fondo del salón por que se sentía algo mal e iba a vomitar.

_¿Qué hago?_ Pensó Pip, que tenía la mirada puesta en Damien, _¿Ayudo a Kyle? ¿o a Damien?. _Se fijó que el chico de la esquina había empezado a vomitar._ Lo siento Kyle supongo que te las puedes arreglar sólo._

Kyle observó como lentamente, Pip se retiraba, y el gritaba interiormente: _¡No! ¡joder ven aca y ayúdame Pip!_. Vio con desesperación entre el público, había perdido de vista a Pip y con ello su oportunidad de salir ileso de ahí.

—Entonces ¿Qué?—Stan se había acercado demasiado al espacio vital del pobre Kyle—, Vas a hablar o ¿tengo que obligarte?

Bien en la mente de Kyle sólo se repetía la misma pregunta un y otra vez: _¿Qué hago?_, cuando sintió aquel aliento acariciándole la mejilla, ahora su cara estaba mas roja y si pudiera sacaría humo por los oídos como en las caricaturas.

Entonces sintió algo más que aliento, era algo húmedo y… Hubo una exclamación general y varias risas, mientras la lengua de Stan recorría la mejilla de Kyle.

Kyle estuvo a punto del colapso mental en ese instante, era como ya no estar plenamente consciente de lo que era real y de lo que no. Es decir, a Kyle _siempre_ le había gustado Stan Marsh, y ahora ese mismo chico estaba lamiéndole la mejilla y abrazándolo frente a todos. Era imposible. Una locura.

La gente estaba gritando algo que el no podía entender, estaba perdido, su mente ya no funcionaba correctamente. Entonces Stan puso su mano en un lugar privado de Kyle que _no_ debía tocar. Eso fue suficiente para el pelirrojo. Lo siguiente fueron los gritos histéricos de Bebe (¡Pongan atención!) con un micrófono, luego un golpe, más gritos, la caída de Stan y… su propia caída.

Cayó sobre Stan.

—Bieeen, ahora que ya tengo su atención —dijo Bebe subiendo al escenario—, quisiera presentarles al dúo de rubios hermanos que contraté, ¡Un aplauso!

_¿Dúo de rubios hermanos? Deberían prohibir el alcohol aquí…_

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Stan, el chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y Kyle contuvo la respiración, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie, levantando también a Stan. El chico apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, y se recargó en Kyle. Entonces vomitó.

—Ewwww —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, indudablemente de Wendy Testaburger.

La chica se colocó frente a ellos, agarrada de la mano de Gregory para poder ver a los cantantes. Kyle la miró con un destello de furia en sus ojos, sabía quien era y lo mucho que hacía sufrir a Stan, y la odiaba por ello.

—¿Quiéres que te lleve a un lugar para descansar? —preguntó Kyle a Stan.

El chico ni siquiera respondió, su mirada fija en la chica que estaba frente a él. Kyle intentó jalarlo para llevárselo de ahí, después de todo no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero el pelinegro no se dejó. Entonces empezó la canción.

Gregory le dijo algo a Wendy que ellos no entendieron, pero fue muy obvio cuando después de eso, la pareja se acercó a la pista y, al igual que otras parejas, comenzaron a bailar con la música. Kyle no pudo negar que los elfos tenían talento.

**Kyle's POV**

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Y ahora nos encontramos aquí, tú mirándola a ella y yo viéndote sonreír, con aquel brillo especial en tus ojos, cuando la vez bailar con aquel tipo, pero no entiendes que ella no sabe de ti. Y lo triste es que tú tampoco puedes verme, deseándote como tú la deseas a ella, pero no me rendiré por que tú eres todo para mí…

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Si tan solo pudieras ver que para ella eres solo alguien más del montón, pero para mí eres más que eso. Pero solo me vez como un simple sirviente, si tan solo me conocieras sabrías que es solo una fachada, que soy mucho mas que eso, y tal vez podríamos ser algo muy hermoso, en vez de ser un sueño.

__

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  


Yo se que ella nunca vera lo que tu haces por impresionarla, ella nunca notara todo tu esfuerzo y entusiasmo, y lo irónico es que yo estoy igual que tú haciendo hasta lo imposible por que me notes y para que pienses siempre en mí y todo lo que podríamos llegar a ser si tan solo me vieras.

__

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize  


Somos como dos gotas de lluvia que nunca se ven, que son invisibles. Pero quiero verte a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules y que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y de lo que daría por estar contigo.

_  
I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
_

Solo quiero que te des cuenta que ella no sabe nada de ti. Yo solo quiero tomar el lugar que ella tiene en tu corazón, yo solo quiero amarte, tenerte entre mis brazos, pero tu solo me vez como alguien mas de la servidumbre, si tan solo me conocieras podríamos ser una linda pareja, como en los cuentos de hadas…

_  
She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Te amo Stan. Y no dejaré de hacerlo, ojalá pudiera tener una oportunidad… Sólo una.

**Fin Kyle's POV**

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Yannel: Waaaa fuimos muy crueles— con un pañuelo en la cara y otros mas alrededor— TT^TT somos malas muy malas

Zombiecat: naaa asi estamos bien—comiéndose lo que quedan de palomitas—además así tenia que pasar

Yannel: aun pienso que fuimos muy crueles

Zombiecat: puede pero como sea — se aleja unos pasos de yannel—bueno si les gusto el fic dejen review, se acepta de todo.

Yannel: bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo yo se que les va a gustar— con una sonrisa en la cara—

Zombiecat: caya tu si que te recuperas rápido, bueno creo q eso es todo.


	5. Apenas empieza

Zombiecat: Jo al fin la continuación

Yannel: perdonen la demora pero yo estoy en exámenes y esta—señala a Zombiecat—acabo los suyos el Viernes asi que lo sentimos

Zombiecat: blablablba, bueno el fic nos salió medio raro a mi parecer

Yannel: pero esperamos que les guste

Zombiecat: los personajes usado en este fic no nos pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores.

Yannel: y para no hacerla de larga el fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5**

**Al fin se acabó...o apenas empieza**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, trató de incorporarse pero le dolía la cabeza fuertemente.

—Agg...mi cabeza—se llevó las manos hacía las sienes mientras trataba de clamar el dolor.

Todo era tan confuso, le dolía la cabeza como si se la estuvieran taladrando, no se acordaba donde estaba aunque la cama era muy cómoda, pero estaba seguro que donde tenía recargada la cabeza no era una almohada. Abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar donde estaba, sintió como se sonrojaba, y como no si había estado dormido sobre el pecho de un chico y no cualquier chico, sino del mismo Damien. Trató de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin hacer mucho ruido o movimientos bruscos que levantara al otro. Fijó la vista en lo que era la habitación. Esta estaba en un estado algo deplorable. Los muebles tirados, las sabanas de la cama estaban del otro lado de la habitación y junto a el se encontraba un Damien como Dios o…Satán (no estamos seguras) lo trajo al mundo. Pip se sonrojó notablemente por verlo en aquel estado, cuando sintió una pequeña brisa por el sur, bajo lentamente la vista y soltó un pequeño grito diciendo "Santo cielo", escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente del otro chico de la habitación, se llevó ambas manos para tapar su boca.

_Tengo que salir de aquí _ pensó mientras que con la mirada buscaba su ropa, la cual estaba regada por la habitación, rápidamente recogió su ropa y la del otro chico, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido, doblo la ropa del otro y la dejó en una silla. Después tomó una de las sabanas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y con esas arropó Damien.

Se le quedó viendo un rato, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios, con su mano quitó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente del otro chico. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan _angelical_ y no con su cara seria con la que lo veía siempre, aquella que espantaba a varios y mataba a otros (literalmente). Pip se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba soñando por el movimiento bajo sus párpados. Y entonces comenzó a recordar…

_~~~Flash Black~~~ _

Después de haber abandonado a su amigo Kyle, había seguido a Damien hasta la esquina del salón donde este se puso a vomitar. Se acercó lentamente, para no molestarlo.

—Oye ¿estas bien?— le puso la mano en el hombro.

— ¿eh…? — había vuelto a vomitar.

—Ven lo mejor será que te lleve a alguna habitación—Trató de jalarlo pero el otro se negó.

— ¡Estoy bien!—dijo soltándose del agarre.

Trató de caminar, pero sus piernas flaquearon y se hubiera caído si no hubiese sido por que Pip alcanzó a sostenerlo.

—Vez estas mal—dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Era cierto, Damien estaba mal. No entendía como había llegado a ese estado en tan poco tiempo, pero no importaba—, tal vez deba llamar a alguien para que venga y te lleve a casa…

Damien negó con la cabeza, aunque no había entendido gran cosa de lo que el otro chico había dicho y volteó para verlo, no lo reconoció. Pip abrió la boca para decir algo pero Damien lo interrumpió.

— ¿Eres un ángel? —preguntó, mirando a los ojos de Pip tras el antifaz, el chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, en serio que Damien no estaba en sus cinco sentidos—, se nota…

—Ven conmigo… —dijo Pip, agarrando a Damien por el antebrazo, esta vez el chico no se soltó, sino que asintió con la cabeza— te llevaré a un cuarto y llamaré a alguien para que…

Rodeó los hombros de Damien con el brazo y así lo llevó hacia la primera habitación que encontró, lo recostó en la cama y cerró la puerta. Junto a la cama había un teléfono, Pip pensó en que debería llamar a Token para que viniera a recoger a Damien, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto al otro chico.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó de pronto Damien incorporándose. Las alas de demonio seguían en él y las batió haciendo que el cabelló de Pip se revolviera.

Pip no respondió mientras marcaba el número, pero nadie contestaba. Comenzó a desesperarse, de pronto el otro chico le arrebató el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó un soñoliento Token, pero en ese momento Damien colgó.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa?—preguntó, mirando con intensidad al chico-ángel— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Pip suspiró y se quitó el antifaz.

—Estás muy mal, tomaste mucho —dijo, pero Damien de nuevo no escuchaba—, necesito llamar a Token para que venga por nosotros.

— ¿Pip? —preguntó Damien, entornando los ojos y dejando caer el teléfono, el rubio asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose para recoger el teléfono, pero el otro chico le agarró el brazo.

—Damien, suéltame —dijo Pip jalando el brazo pero el otro chico lo atrajo hacia él— ¿Qué haces?

De pronto el chico-demonio volvió a vomitar, Pip se hizo hacia atrás y Damien lo soltó.

—Te traeré agua —dijo el rubio, mientras se dirigía al pequeño refrigerador que tenían todas las habitaciones. Damien se la bebió toda de un trago mientras Pip estaba sentado junto a él, dejó caer el vaso y éste se rompió.

—Lo intentaré de nuevo —dijo Pip mientras recogía el teléfono.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu cabello?—dijo de pronto Damien, acariciándolo con una mano, Pip tragó saliva pero se incorporó rápidamente—, es muy bonito.

Pip comenzó a marcar el número de nuevo, pero no le atinaba a los números, de repente se había sentido nervioso. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir el aliento del otro chico en su cuello. _Debes ignorarlo, no está en sus cabales… no está en…_ pensó, pero su cerebro se desconectó cuando sintió algo suave y húmedo en su cuello. El teléfono se deslizó de entre sus dedos mientras los labios del demonio acariciaban su piel.

— ¿D-Damien? —preguntó Pip, quien no podía moverse. El otro chico mordió suavemente su cuello—, ¿Q-qué haces?

Damien se acercó a su oído.

—No lo sé… —dijo en un susurro. Pip se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, su respiración se agitó con fuerza, en todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro. Iba a levantarse y terminar con toda esa locura de una vez, pero en vez de eso se quedó en el mismo sitio, hipnotizado por los ojos rojos del otro chico.

_No sabe lo que hace, ha tomado mucho… _pensó Pip con angustia,

—D-Damien, deberías… d-dormir un… —comenzó a decir pero Damien sonrió e interrumpió sus palabras con un beso, que después de unos segundos de asombro Pip respondió. Tuvieron que parar para tomar aliento.

—Te amo —dijo Damien, dos palabras que lo hicieron estremecer más que el beso.

—Yo también —dijo el rubio. Era cierto, se sentía bien decirlo, pero más aún escucharlo del otro.

Ya no le importaba que Damien no estuviera pensando con coherencia o que tal vez después se arrepintiera de eso, mejor se dejó llevar y pronto se convirtieron en un remolino de sentimientos acumulados que por fin eran expresados en acciones.

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

Pip pensaba en eso, y mientras más recordaba lo ocurrido anoche más crecía su sonrojo y su sentimiento de culpa, lo que habían hecho había estado mal, por completo, principalmente porque Damien no había estado en las mejores condiciones mentales posibles y eso lo hacía sentir como si se hubiera aprovechado, se sentía _sucio_.

Entonces un ruido lo distrajo de su pensamiento. Volteó alrededor pero no encontró nada, era como un golpe metálico, lo volvió a escuchar y vio en el ducto de ventilación un par de… ¿orejas de conejo?

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Su mente comenzó a sacar conclusiones frenéticamente. El único con orejas de conejo era… ¿Craig Tucker? ¿Craig en el ducto de ventilación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había visto todo? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Se lo diría a alguien? ¿Había estado ahí antes que ellos? ¡¿Cómo llegó ahí?!

El pánico se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar, entonces salió corriendo de la habitación y cerró la puerta azotándola. Corrió por el pasillo, para dar con el salón principal.

Ahí se encontraban algunos o la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta, muchos de ellos estaban inconscientes o tal vez muertos pero como no son importantes da lo mismo. En el techo acostado en el candelabro estaba Clyde, como llegó ahí nadie lo sabe y nadie lo sabrá, en la bocina con los brazos abiertos y boca arriba se encontraba dormido Stan y recargado en la misma estaba Kyle sin su antifaz.

_Tengo que salir de aquí_ pensó y salió corriendo, sin importarle la condición de su amigo. Sin acordarse de que en la habitación donde se encontraba Damien, había dejado el antifaz y las alas del disfraz.

-x-

Escuchó un golpe fuerte y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y no era para más, con todo el alcohol que tomó anoche. Cuando trató de levantarse sus pies se enredaron con la sabana y...

—Carajo— dijo mientras trataba de levantarse del piso.

No recordaba nada de lo que pasó anoche. A lo mucho recordaba que había bebido ron, mientras Stan le contabas sus penas y luego todo borroso. Una vez de pie pudo divisar su ropa en una de las sillas de la habitación, que hacía su ropa ahí si se supone que la llevaba puesta… _¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?!_ Pensó con un poco de pánico al imaginarse lo que ocurrió.

Unos pequeños ruidos hicieron que se distrajera, y si la maldita…o en el peor caso el maldito, aún estaba aquí, ohh pues que se cuide que de esta no sale vivo. Los ruidos se volvieron a escuchar, trató de localizarlos, buscó en el armario, en el baño pero nada.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — preguntó y su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

—mmm…

Volteo rápidamente hacía arriba, de donde había salido el ruido, y entonces lo vio, unas orejas de conejo salían por el ducto de ventilación.

— ¿Pero que carajo?— dijo mientras se acercaba al ducto.

Arrastró una silla, se subió en ella y con su fuerza sobrehumana arrancó la rejilla, y ahí medio muerto en el conducto se encontraba Craig. Frunció el seño al pensar lo impensable, a lo mejor y había sido él, entonces agarro la orejas de conejo y con furia las jaló haciendo que Craig se estrellara de lleno en el piso.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!— gritó Craig, bueno quien no grita cuando se va de hocico desde el conducto que esta como 2.5 mts del suelo, claro sin contar el hecho de que tenía un muy bonito sueño con cierto rubio—, ¡¿Pero que carajo te pasa?!

— ¡¿Tu maldito hijo de puta?!

— ¿Yo que?

— ¡Tu fuiste cabrón!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba más que enojado, y no era para más, si su supuesto amigo había hecho aquello aprovechándose de su estado, además ¿Cómo carajo llegó al puto ducto de ventilación?

Craig en cambio estaba más que confundido, no sabía que le pasaba a Damien para que se pusiera de esa manera, y como terminó en el piso de aquella habitación y la más importante de todas…

Damien divagaba, se había dado cuenta tan de repente como una estampida de toros que Craig traía puesta su ropa.

—Damien…

_Pero si no fue él entonces quien, ¿Habrá visto algo? ¿Sabrá quien es con la que pasó aquello?_

—Damien...

_Pero entonces ¿Qué hacía en el ducto? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Y sino sabía entonces ¿Algún día sabría con quien estuvo anoche? Y…_

— ¡Damien!—gritó Craig más que desesperado

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Damien parándose enfrente de Craig, todo este tiempo estuvo caminando de un lado a otro.

—Este... ¿Porqué estás desnudo?—pregunto con una mano tras la cabeza.

Entonces una gran cantidad de tonos de rojo se apoderaron del rostro de Damien, con todo este alboroto se le había olvidado algo importante...ponerse su ropa. Con un rápido movimiento tomó la sabana que estaba en el piso y se la puso encima como si de una capucha se tratase. A pasó lento se fue acercando a la silla donde se encontraba su ropa, la tomó y salió corriendo al baño. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Craig.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa al mundo hoy en día?— se dijo para sí después de haber soltado un suspiro.

Pasaron varios minutos y Damien salió del baño aun con algo de sonrojo en su rostro. Después se sentó en la cama un incómodo silencio reino el lugar hasta que...

—Craig— dijo Damien con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Mmm?— Craig no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Si le dices a alguien de lo que viste te mato— dijo con una voz de ultratumba que hubiese asustado al mismo diablo.

—No te preocupes no pensaba decir nada— dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la esquina de la habitación, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas—, ¿Pero dime que te pasó?

No hubo respuesta, pero si hubo una mirada asesina por parte de Damien. Craig estaba casi seguro que le salían rayos asesinos de sus ojos, tragó duro para evitar salir corriendo, tenía miedo claro que eso sería algo que no demostraría.

—Jejeje... Olvídalo...olvídalo—dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, mientras se fijaba en algo que estaba al fondo de la habitación—, oye ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto mientras señalaba el lugar donde tenía puesta su mirada.

Damien dirigió su mirada al sitio señalado, forzó su la vista para tratar de ver mejor, si no se equivocaba lo que había ahí eran unas alas. Se levantó de la cama y con paso lento se dirigió al lugar. Tomó del suelo el objeto, había acertado eran unas alas. Pero ¿Qué hacían ahí unas alas?

— ¿Alas?—preguntó un poco desconcentrado Craig

Damien no respondió sino que fijo su mirada en el piso, tratando de buscar algo que le dijera quien había estado con él la otra noche. Entonces lo vio algo de color blanco resaltaba de debajo de la cama. Se acercó a esta y se agacho para recoger el objeto.

— ¿Qué haces Damien?— preguntó Craig mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Es...un antifaz—dijo Damien mientras se levantaba con el objeto en mano. Este era blanco con el borde dorado— ¿No recuerdas a alguien vestido así?

Craig abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró inmediatamente, al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco, recordando lo ocurrido anoche en la cocina.

— ¿Craig?

—Ah, si, vi a alguien —dijo balbuceando.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Damien saltó y lo comenzó a sacudir de los hombros—, Dime, ¡¿Quién?!

—Era... rubio y... —Craig no recordaba los detalles, y no le gustaba pensar en eso, sentía un vacío al pensar en el chico que había conocido en la cocina y había perdido—, llegó con un pelirrojo y... era bajito para ser un chico y... ya.

— ¿No lo reconociste?

Craig sacudió la cabeza con miedo, Damien gruñó y lo aventó al suelo.

—Mejor hay que salir de aquí —dijo mientras se guardaba el antifaz en un bolsillo.

—Sí...

Damien puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero entes de abrir dijo una última cosa.

—Recuerda, esto no lo sabrá nadie.

—Nadie.

Abrió y los salieron hacia el pasillo.

-x-

Llegaron al salón principal. Ahí ya solo quedaban unas 10 personas y mucho regadero. Botellas por aquí, las sillas por allá, papeles por doquier. Todo era un desastre total.

— ¡¿Pero que carajo pasó aquí?!—gritó Craig levantando a algunos.

—Joder, cállate viejo—dijo uno del montón.

—A mi no me callas— se defendió Craig.

—Hey— llamo Damien—, el de allá es Stan— dijo señalando al chico arriba de la bocina.

—mmm—Craig forzó la vista—, si, creo que si.

Pero para su sorpresa Damien ya no se encontraba ahí si no rumbo a Stan con un bote de agua fría, que quien sabe de donde lo había sacado. _Ohh esto va a estar bueno_ pensó Craig mientras salía corriendo tras Damien.

Damien que se dirigía a Stan mientras pensaba _este maldito cabrón ya se volvió a pasar de copas, siempre es lo mismo, fiesta =borrachera y yo aquí despertándolo_. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca puso el balde en posición y...

SPLASH y miles de chispas volaron.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!— gritó Stan cayéndose de la bocina todo chamuscado—, ¡Pero que te pasa hijo de puta!

—Bla bla bla— dijo Damien mientras hacía un ademan con la mano— Ya levántate de ahí, para poder irnos

—Joder— dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie—, Te pasas, de veras.

—Si, si como sea— dijo Damien mientras se alejaba de ahí— ¿Dónde están los demás?

Kyle que había estado observado de lejos, se había llevado las manos a la boca al ver tal espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, para su suerte Stan no salió herido de gravedad, pero el chico ese estaba loco o que, no sabe lo que pudo causar por hacer aquello. Pero bueno no había heridos, ni nada por el estilo así que todo estaba bien. Se acercó al interruptor para poder prender la luz y se viera mejor aquel salón.

_CLICK_

— ¡AHH!—se escuchó un grito— ¡APAGALA, APAGALA, APAGALA!

Todos dieron un brinco por semejante grito. Se pusieron a buscar a aquel que había gritado pero por más que lo buscaron no lo encontraron.

— ¡QUE LO APAGES!—grito de nuevo aquella voz

Algunos miraron hacía arriba, aquellos que se dieron cuenta que el ruido venía de ahí, pensaron que les hablaba una voz divina.

_CLICK_

Kyle había apagado la luz, aquél grito lo había asustado mucho así que decidió apagarla para no salir herido.

— ¿Clyde?— pregunto Craig, mirando para todos lados tratando de encontrarlo. Cuando vio como el candelabro central se movía mucho—, oh mierda.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió a donde se encontraba el candelabro, giro su vista hacía arriba y sorpresa, sorpresa ahí entre asustado y confundido se encontraba Clyde aferrado al candelabro para no caerse.

— ¡Clyde!—gritó Craig para llamar la atención del chico.

— ¿C-Craig? —respondió el otro, estaba temblando.

— ¡Baja de ahí! —gritó Craig.

Clyde sólo sacudió su cabeza como respuesta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— ¡BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE HAGO BAJAR YO A MI MANERA! —rugió Damien lanzando una mirada amenazadora. Clyde vaciló un poco con el rostro lleno de miedo.

— ¡BIEN TU LO PEDISTE! —gritó Damien y el candelabro comenzó a sacudirse.

En ese momento entró Kenny felizmente al salón, acaba de revivir en las escaleras.

— ¡Hola chicos!—saludó sonriente y se colocó en un lugar poco adecuado en ese momento, un tornillo le cayó en la cabeza y todos lo miraron expectantes—, ¿uh?

Entonces volteó arriba.

—Oh mierda —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir...

¡CRASH!

Un segundo después una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo al ser aplastado por un candelabro gigante y un Clyde que temblaba como gelatina.

—Santa Madre —dijo Clyde, tratando de ponerse de pie, todo le daba vueltas— ¡TU! ¡ERES UN PSICÓPATA! ¡UN DEMENTE!

Damien soltó una carcajada al ver como Kenny trataba de salir del candelabro.

—Pudieron... haber... avisado... —dijo el rubio, seguro se había roto algunos huesos pero al menos seguía vivo.

Entonces todos los demás comenzaron a reírse también, excepto Clyde quien vomitó en el suelo.

— ¡Muy graciosos!—dijo Kenny—, ¡sáquenme de aquí!

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —preguntó Craig ignorando completamente a Kenny.

Clyde se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, vámonos de aquí —dijo Stan.

—Esperen—dijo Craig llamando la atención de los dos chicos—, vengan aquí— dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañaron, pero como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato o al conejo... se acercaron y los tres hicieron bolita. Damien los vio extrañados, que estarán haciendo, seguro algo traen entre manos, _Estos cabrones algo están planeando, espero que no sea alguna de sus estupideces_ pensó Damien.

Sólo se escuchaban pequeños murmullos de aquella bolita, hasta que...

— ¡¿QUÉ DAMIEN QUE?!— gritó Clyde

Craig le dio un zape por indiscreto y Stan le pisó el pie.

Un aura pesada y diabólica se empezó a sentir en la habitación en la cual la temperatura había bajado y hacía un frio tremendo. A los tres les recorrió un escalofrió.

—Craig... —dijo Stan mientras se colocaba la mano en el puente de la nariz.

— ¡CRAIG!—rugió Damien hecho una fiera, el castillo se estremeció.

— ¡Corre!—dijo Clyde quien salió a refugiarse a algún lugar.

Y dicho y hecho, Craig salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (que ironía).

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kenny que no podía moverse.

Todos los que estaban presentes se dieron a la fuga de la ira de Damien, dejando a un Kenny bajo un candelabro sin la posibilidad de salir.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— pregunto Kenny esperando una respuesta.

Entonces Kyle quien había estado observando todo desde un punto seguro, se acercó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Kenny, este al verlo se le puso una sonrisa de ilusión en la cara, después de todo no lo habían dejado sólo. Kyle se arrodilló frente Kenny para poder verlo mejor.

— ¿Tú vas a pagar por todo esto?— le pregunto Kyle

A Kenny se le borró la sonrisa, ahora sí desearía estar muerto.

-x-

Butters estaba perdido, hacía un minuto había sentido un terrible estruendo en la casa, no estaba seguro que había pasado, pero lo seguro es que no le gustaría estar ahí.

Ya iban varias escaleras que subía y nada de nada, había ido al baño y se perdió; Kyle le dijo que era al fondo a la derecha, pero había muchos fondos y muchas derechas.

Había subido unas escaleras que parecían interminables, subía y subía, que acaso no tenían fin. Cuando al fin creyó que iba a morir subiendo escalones, llegó a una puerta, con cuidado la abrió ya que parecía algo vieja.

Entró en lo que parecía una torre de astronomía, el piso era de piedra, había algunos telescopios y en la esquina una enorme estatua de unicornio de cristal, todo eso en lo que parecía un gran balcón.

—Wow— fue lo único que logró articular Butters.

Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar al barandal. Volteó hacía abajo y valla que la torre era alta, la más alta del castillo. Se alejó de el barandal con algo de miedo, le había dado vértigo ver tanta altura y algo de frió. Volteo a ver el cielo, que estaba claro, sin ninguna nube a la vista.

Cuando se dio vuelta para seguir mirando el lugar, vio un pequeño bulto recargado en la estatua del unicornio. A paso lento y con temor se fue acercando a aquel bulto, hasta que lo vio mejor y..._ ¡Oh Jesús!_ Pensó Butters, quien salió corriendo cuando había reconocido a aquel bulto.

— ¡Tweek!—dijo con un tono preocupado mientras se arrodillaba frente al otro chico.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna del otro. Butters medio se preocupo. Tweek tenía las mejillas rojas y el rastro de las lágrimas. Temblaba mucho por el frió de aquel lugar. Butters solo atinó a picarle el cachete, con la esperanza que despertara.

Abrió lentamente lo ojos, sentía como le picaban la mejilla. Frente a él se encontraba aquel chico-elfo que había conocido hace unos días.

— ¿Q-qué pasó?— preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

—No sé— respondió Butters que se había sentado en posición flor de loto frente a él—Sólo te encontré aquí.

—R-recuerdo haber pasado la noche aquí— dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza que le dolía un poco.

—Ohhh— Butters solo atinó a decir aquello.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. A Tweek le habían vuelto los tics tanto por el frió, que por la razón de siempre.

—Tweek— llamó Butters, el otro sólo levantó la cabeza— ¿Estabas llorando?

Al pobre Tweek le aumentaron los tics al pensar la causa de aquello. Se había puesto nervioso, si era cierto había llorado casi toda la noche. No sabía por qué, simplemente sintió aquella necesidad.

—N-n-n-o—había dicho con dificultad. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, sólo de acordarse de aquel chico.

Butters sería lento pero no tonto, sabía que le mentía, se le notaba a leguas que había llorado, pero si no le quería decir esta bien. No lo iba a obligar.

Había notado que los ojos de Tweek se habían puesto cristalinos, sin saber bien que hacer, se acercó al chico y le dio un abrazo.

Tweek abrió notablemente los ojos, Butters lo estaba abrazando, sin saber por que correspondió aquel abrazo. Ya no aguantó más aquellas lágrimas y se soltó llorando. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Butters en busca de calor y de refugio.

Pasaron varios minutos, los sollozos se empezaron a calmar, hasta que se dejaron de escuchar. Unos minutos después rompieron el abrazo.

— ¿Mejor?— preguntó Butters mientras se volvía a poner en flor de loto en el suelo.

—S-si— dijo en voz baja— G-grac-cias

—No hay nada que agradecer— dijo moviendo la mano—, y dime ¿Qué pasó?

—E-ohh— empezó a dudar si debía decirle, pero algo en aquel chico le daba confianza, además quería contárselo a alguien— p-pues mira...

Empezó a contar su historia. Mientras la contaba las caras de Butters fueron variando, de una forma muy graciosa Tweek en cambio sentía las mejillas arder y como sus tics aumentaban.

—Así que eso pasó...— dijo Butters con algo de rojo en sus mejillas.

Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza

—Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo contaras a alguien m-más—dijo Butters con la mano en la mejilla—, la verdad yo no sé mucho de estas cosas.

—Creo que tienes razón...

—Bueno jeje...mejor bajamos ya ¿No crees?

—Sí

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se encaminaron al castillo pero antes de abrir Butters se devolvió.

—Oye— llamó Butters— ¿Me podrías decir donde queda el baño?

—eehh...claro

—¡Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zombiect: digan, comenten y apuesten!!!!

Yannel: ¿?

Zombiecat y que les pareció el fic esta vez

Yannel: creen que somos crueles?

Zombiecat: y si es asi, hacemos bien nuestro trabajo

Detrás de ellas se encontraban un Craig y Damien más que enojados

Yannel: ehhh Zombie

Zombiecat: q pasha?

Yannel: creo que deberiamos salir de aquí—señala a los dos de atrás

Zombiecat: si...creo que tienes razón

Sale corriendo mas rápido q el correcaminos dejando a una Yannel aturdida

Yannel: heey espérame!!!!!

Salie corriendo igual que la otra, Damien y Craig salen tras de ellas.

Kyle: no olviden deja un review y gracias a todos los que nos dejaron uno la vez pasada, adiós.


	6. Un loco adicto a la heroína

Yannel: ¡Hola a todos!

Zombiecat: espero y disculpen la tardanza

Yannel: Pero tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer

Zombiecat: Pero ya que estamos aquí les queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que nos dejaron un review

Yannel: Y para no aburrirlos más con ustedes el capítulo 6

- se escuchan redobles de tambores-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 6**

**Un loco adicto a la heroína y un centro comercial**

—Wow...—dijo Kyle asombrado por el establecimiento al que acababan de entrar.

—¿Aquí es dónde trabajan Butters y Marjorine?—preguntó Pip, quien estaba al lado de Kyle.

—Eso dice aquí —dijo Kyle mientras sostenía un pequeño papelito que tenía una dirección anotada.

—¡GAH! E-es muy lujoso—dijo por último Tweek, quien estaba al lado de Pip.

Los tres habían entrado a lo que se suponía era un café. El lugar consistía en sí de 12 mesas adentro y en la terraza otras doce; los pisos eran de mármol y en las paredes algunos cuadros de paisajes; en el centro había un escenario algo grande y arriba de este se encontraban Butters y Marjorine guardando lo que parecían sus instrumentos.

—Ahí están—dijo Pip señalando el lugar ya mencionado.

Los chicos se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban los hermanos.

—Hey, hola—dijo Marjorine dejando lo que hacía—, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Es que a Pip no lo dejaban salir—dijo Kyle

—Ahhh—dijo Marjorine—, no se porque pero, no me sorprende.

—Si quieren, pueden ir a pedir algo mientras terminamos de arreglar aquí—dijo Butters

—Ok—dijeron los tres.

Se retiraron a una mesa un poco apartada de las demás mesas.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella fiesta, todos se habían vuelto amigos y solían salir a menudo, aunque a los jefes de estos no les gustaba mucho.

—¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?—preguntó un joven que trabajaba ahí.

—Emm—Kyle revisó el menú que se encontraba en la mesa—, a mí tráigame un moka

—Yo quiero un frappuccino —dijo Pip.

—A mi tráigame un cappuccino —dijo Tweek.

—Enseguida se los traigo— y sin más el joven se retiro de ahí.

Unos minutos después, el joven regreso con la orden encargada y la fue dejando frente a los chicos.

—Mmmm...Sabe bien—dijo Pip dándole su segundo sorbo al café.

—Veo que no pierden el tiempo—dijo Marjorine tomando asiento junto a los chicos.

—¿Y qué tal esta?—preguntó Butters mientras imitaba a su hermana.

—Pues el café esta muy rico—respondió Kyle—, y el establecimiento es muy...bonito.

Marjorine soltó una pequeña risa ante lo dicho y dijo:

—Que bueno que les guste el lugar—dijo Marjorine—, por que pensamos que este podría ser nuestro punto de reunión. Claro que será cuando Butters y yo estemos en horario de trabajo, para que esta vez si no escuchen cantar.

Kyle y Pip solo se limitaron a sonreír con cierta pena y Tweek...bueno a él, le habían dado tics, como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinan?

—Por mi esta bien— dijo Kyle

—Por mi también—dijo Pip

Mientras Tweek sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le daba otro trago a su café.

Así los 4 chicos y la chica se quedaron conversando en aquel local, hasta que el reloj marcó las 3, entonces salieron del local.

Minutos después entró un grupo de 5 chicos.

—Joder Craig—dijo Cartman—, tú y tu trabajo marica.

Craig sólo se limitó a mostrarle el dedo.

Los 5 chicos se dirigieron a la mesa usada ya, por los otros chicos.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?—dijo una chica no mayor que ellos.

—Lo de siempre, por favor—respondió Stan.

—Enseguida— y sin más la chica se retiró de allí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada coqueta a Kenny, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Wow, Kenny ignoró la mirada de una chica —dijo Cartman sarcásticamente—, apocalipsis.

Se escuchó la campanita de la puerta, dando a entender que había sido abierta.

—¡Gah!...p-porque tenía que venir...!YO!... es demasiada presión— dijo Tweek una vez a dentro del establecimiento.

Tweek buscó con la mirada la mesa en donde se habían sentado. Cuando la encontró vio que en la mesa se encontraban 5 chicos sentados.

—Oh Dios...

Se acercó a la mesa lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero la palabra tranquilidad no es algo que se pueda usar en él.

El bolso se encontraba en la misma silla donde estaba Craig.

Tweek se acercó a la silla y con cuidado de no molestar a Craig lo empezó a jalar. Los de la mesa, que si se dieron cuenta de su presencia lo empezaron a mirar raro.

Tweek frustrado de que el bolso no saliera lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un pequeño golpe a Craig en la cabeza.

—¡Gah!...lo siento mucho...— trató de excusarse Tweek.

Craig molesto, se paro de su silla para encarar a aquel que lo había golpeado. Tweek retrocedió asustado al ver a Craig con esa cara.

—Hey, yo te he visto en algún lado— interrumpió Clyde, parándose junto a Craig—, tú trabajas para Bebe.

—Y-yo...no señor— dijo Tweek lo más tranquilo que pudo. Había reconocido a Craig y esperaba que este no lo allá reconocido a él

—Oh claro que sí— empezó a decir Clyde mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—, tú trabajas en la cocina, ¿sino porque me llamaste _señor_? No soy tan viejo...

—M-me temo...qu-e me está...confundiendo...as-i q-que si m-me disculpa...—decía Tweek mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Tweek dio la vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí, choco con la mesera, derramando así todos los cafés en el suelo, en el uniforme de la chica y en su ropa.

—¡GAH!, lo siento mucho—pedía disculpas Tweek.

—No hay problema señor—decía la camarera con una sonrisa forzada

La mente de Craig trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese "Gah"?, cuando una imagen del pequeño chico mapache de aquella noche apareció en su cabeza.

—Mmm... Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes— decía Clyde mientras se sentaba.

—¡YO TE CONZCO!— gritó Craig mientras se volvía a parar, tirando la silla un par de metros lejos de ahí.

—¡Gah!—gritó Tweek mientras se echaba a correr, tumbando varias mesas y rompiendo los azucareros y frascos sobre ellas.

Craig salió corriendo tras de él, dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero como querían saber que pasaba salieron corriendo tras de ellos.

—Si, ¿policia?— decía la mesera con un teléfono en manos—, quiero reportar que hay un chico loco adicto a la heroína corriendo por ahí.

**-x-**

—Joder, ¿Por qué tarda tanto Tweek?— dijo Kyle, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar—, digo solo iba por un bolso.

—No lo sé—respondió Pip. Cuando vio a una cabellera rubia acercarse a todo lo que daba—, ¿Qué es eso?

Todos voltearon al lugar mencionado por Pip, y si un cabellera rubia venía corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

—¿Tweek?...—alcanzó a decir Butters.

—¡Oh por Dios...¡Me persigue la policía y...¡Gah! debo huir— dijo Tweek cuando se paró frente a ellos, pero cuando volteo a ver y vio un pequeño gorro acercándose volvió a salir corriendo.

Los 4 se miraron atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver, volvieron sus cabezas para ver de qué huía Tweek y no dudaron en salir corriendo cuando vieron a Craig, a los demás chicos (que si reconocieron) y a la policía.

**-x-**

Tweek corría por todos lados buscando un lugar para esconderse, vio un establecimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al establecimiento. Tomo lo primero que encontró y se metió a un vestidor.

Craig había perdido de vista al rubio. Vio en un montón de gente, una cabellera rubia entre toda esa gente, y sin pensarlo se metió al lugar mejor conocido como la "Comictek"

**-x-**

No muy lejos de ahí corrían por sus vidas Marjorine, Kyle, Pip y Butters, quienes al igual que los otros, habían perdido de vista a los causantes de este revuelo.

—Y ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó Kyle

—Entremos ahí— dijo Marjorine señalando un cine.

Los 4 entraron al cine, pidiendo 4 boletos para la primera función de cine, sin preguntar cual era.

—Hey, ahora ¿qué hacemos?— preguntó Stan quien, al igual que sus amigos, seguía huyendo de los guardias.

—Entremos al cine— dijo Kenny cambiando de rumbo seguido por los demás.

Los chicos pidieron entradas para la función que estuviera por empezar, sin saber que era la misma función a la que habían entrado los otros 4.

**-x-**

—¿Crees qué los perdimos?— preguntó Pip mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de cine.

—Espero que si— le dijo Kyle sentándose junto a él.

—¿Pero qué habrá hecho Tweek?—preguntó Marjorine imitando a sus amigos.

—No lo sé...pero espero que esté bien—dijo Butters sentándose junto a su hermana.

—¿Qué película es esta? —preguntó Pip entornando los ojos.

—_Ahhh...p-por Di-ios...aaahhh... ¡Rick!_— gemía la protagonista de la película.

—¡Oh Por Dios!— gritó Marjorine mientras le tapaba los ojos a Butters.

Kyle imitando a Marjorine, le tapó los ojos a Pip.

_Unos asientos más adelante_

—¿Pero qué clase de película es está?— preguntó Damien algo enojado.

—No lo sé...pero me gusta—dijo Kenny con una mirada pervertida.

**-x-**

Se empieza a escuchar el tono promocional de la película de Harry Potter.

Tweek busca con desesperación su celular en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Bueno?—dijo cuando al fin encontró su celular.

—_Tweek ¿Dónde mierda estás?_

—¿Kyle?

—_No soy tú mamá... ¡Obviamente soy Kyle!—_ gritó la voz del teléfono—, _ahora dime donde estas._

—Pues...estoy en una tienda, adentro de un vestidor— respondió Tweek.

—_¿Cuál tienda?_

—Ehhh...no estoy seguro.

—_Bueno, nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial._

—Pero, los guardias me van a reconocer.

—_Pues entonces disfrázate _

—emmm...vale

—_en la entrada ¿ok?_

—ok...

Se empezó a escuchar el ruido del teléfono colgado.

—Y ¿Ahora qué hago?— se preguntó Tweek mientras veía la ropa que había cogido a la carrera—¡Gah!...esto es demasiada presión.

Unos minutos después salió del vestidor portando una gabardina color negro, con una camisa de botones y un pantalón ajustado negro; en el cuello un collar negro de picos, en sus manos unos guantes negros sin dedos y para acabar unas botas negras.

En uno de los estantes vio una lata de pintura para pelo color negro.

—Gah...Dios me libre— dijo antes de pintarse de color negro su pelo.

**-x-**

—¿Dónde estará Tweek?—preguntaba Kyle, quien estaba afuera del centro comercial.

Los 4 estaban esperando afuera a su amigo tick. Butters y Pip estaban comiendo un helado felizmente, cuando a Butters se le cayó parte de su helado al suelo. Marjorine estaba sentada junto a ellos, mirando divertida la escena.

—ehhh...chicos— los llamó una voz captando la atención de todos.

Miraron atónitos al chico "gótico" que estaba parado frente a ellos. A Pip se le cayó el helado.

—¿Tweek? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó Kyle acercándose al chico.

—Si...!GAH!— respondió Tweek haciendo gala de sus ticks.

—Oh Por Dios Tweek... ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Marjorine mientras se acercaba a Tweek.

—M-me disfracé—respondió

—Wow...te ves...wow—dijo Marjorine.

—Bueno Tweek—empezó a hablar Kyle—, nos podrías decir ¿Qué diablos pasó allá dentro?

—Emm...pues ¡GAH!— Tweek no sabía responder y sus ticks estaban aumentando.

Pip al ver lo nervioso que se puso, decidió intervenir.

—Hey, no creo que sea necesario que nos diga ahorita— decía Pip mientras se paraba—, mejor vámonos a casa y él nos cuenta cuando esté listo, ¿Vale?

—Ok— dijo Kyle— vámonos.

Así los 5 chicos se retiraron de ahí, pensando en lo raro que había sido ese día.

**-x-**

Craig salió del centro de convenciones algo confundido. Había visto a un montón de gente disfrazada, y la mayoría de ellos usaban mallas, esa era una imagen que lo dejaría marcado el resto de sus días.

Se sentía mal, no sólo por la imagen mental que tendría de ahora en adelante. Había perdido de vista, otra vez, al chico rubio que había conocido en aquella fiesta. Tantos días habían pasado y no se había podido olvidar de aquel mapache, y si se ponía a recordar más aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los del otro. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él?, ¿Porqué no lo dejaba encontrar a ese pequeño rubio?

—Hey, marica al fin te encontramos—le dijo Cartman, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué mierda crees qué hacías Craig?— le dijo un muy enojado Damien.

—Si Craig ¿Porqué saliste corriendo así?—le preguntó Kenny.

Stan en cambio se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y supo que algo andaba mal.

—Craig, ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Stan poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—La verdad...no lo sé—dijo Craig mirándolo a los ojos—, sólo sé que me quiero ir a dormir y no abrir los ojos hasta mañana.

Todos se le quedaron viendo y nadie se atrevió a hacer un comentario, aquel tono de voz melancólico los había dejado más que sorprendidos.

Stan siendo el primero en reaccionar, solo se limitó a brindarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que marica— dijo Cartman rompiendo el silencio.

—Cállate culo gordo— dijo Kenny.

—Cállame pendejo.

Y empezó una pequeña discusión de Kenny y Cartman a la que nadie le prestó atención.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Zombiecat: Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Yannel: Merece algún review

Zombiecat: aceptamos de todo

Yannel: hasta la próxima ^^


	7. Va uno, faltan cuatro

Zombiecat: Hemos vuelto gente!! =D

Yannel: Aun que nunca nos fuimos, pero bueno

Zombiecat: ¬¬ le quitas la diversión, sabes

Yannel: Whatever

Zombiecat: bueno, este capi salió un poco raro y sin más disfrutenlo

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

**Capítulo 7**

**Va uno, faltan cuatro**

Pip estaba viendo un montón de bolsitas de té, indeciso de cual elegir. Tras de él se encontraba un desesperado Damien mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ya te decidiste por uno?—preguntó Damien acercándose a Pip.

—No—dijo mientras dejaba una bolsita de té en la mesa—, es que no veo nada que me provoque.

Damien lo miro fijamente por unos segundos...

-Yo sí veo algo que me provoca—dijo

Damien agarró de la muñeca a Pip dándole así la vuelta, lo tomó por la cintura, plantándole un beso en los labios...

—¡Aaaahh!— gritó Damien mientras se levantaba de la cama, con una cara de miedo—, pero que horrible sueño.

—¿Sucedió algo Damien?—preguntó Pip, quien entraba con un vaso de agua a la habitación.

—Tuve una pesadilla—dijo Damien mientras se recargaba en el marco de su cama—, no te preocupes.

—Si quieres me puedes decir— dijo Pip, quien había dejado el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche—, no tengo ningún problema.

Damien después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió contarle.

—Bueno—comenzó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama—, es que en el sueño yo...yo te...tú sabes, te daba...un beso.

A Damien se le subieron los colores a la cara por lo que acababa de decir. Pip en cambio se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa, que, después de un rato se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Bueno—dijo Pip mientras se acercaba a la cama—, si quieres... podemos hacer ese sueño real.

Pip con un ágil movimiento levanto las colchas de Damien, dejándolo descubierto; se subió encima de él y le dio un beso en los labios...

—¡Aaahhh!—gritó Damien cayéndose de la cama, del susto que se había llevado—, ¡Esto no es posible!, ¡Dos pesadillas en el mismo sueño!

Damien se levantó del piso, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él. Volteó a la puerta, y en esta se encontraba Pip con una taza de té, que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Pip.

Damien no contestó. En cambio se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta, y la cerró de un portazo.

—Y, ¿Ah éste que le pasa?— se preguntó a sí mismo Pip mientras veía la puerta con asombro.

-x-

—Les digo que Damien se esta portando raro—decía Pip mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—No te preocupes por eso—le dijo Kyle—, en unos días se le pasara. Además sabes que él es así de raro.

—Pero...

—Sólo dale su espacio y veras que se le pasara—dijo esta vez Marjorine.

—Sí tú lo dices—dijo Pip no muy convencido por lo dicho.

—Y dinos Tweek—dijo Kyle llamando la atención de ambos rubios—, ¿Cómo te quitaste la pintura del pelo?

—¡Gah!...eso fue...algo que n-o quiero record-dar—respondió Tweek mientras tomaba tragos a su café.

—Tweek—le llamó Marjorine—tú sabías que la pintura se quita con el tiempo ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Gah!...n-no sabía...oh por Dios—respondió frenético Tweek dándole un gran trago al café.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con pena al pobre Tweek.

—Oigan chicos—llamó Butters—, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la pista de patinaje?

—¡Si!—gritó Marjorine algo entusiasmada por la idea.

—Si, ustedes quieren—dijo Kyle dándole su último sorbo al café.

Los otros dos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

**-x-**

—Joder—dijo Cartman—, ¿Porqué tenemos que esperar al marica de Craig?

—Por que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer—respondió Stan

Cartman sólo hizo una mueca con la cara.

Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Damien estaban sentados fuera de la pista de patinaje.

—Saben de que me di cuenta—dijo Kenny mirando la pista—, nunca no hemos metido a la pista de hielo y eso que venimos todos lo días.

—Es que Craig nos tiene prohibido entrar—respondió Damien con su voz de aburrimiento total.

Kenny harto de estar ahí sin hacer nada, se paró de su asiento y fue a donde rentas patines.

—¡Hey Kenny!—gritó Stan quien había salido tras su amigo—, ¿A dónde vas?

—A rentar unos patines.

Stan sólo lo vio y levantó lo hombros. Había decidido seguirle, por que no se quería quedar sólo con Damien y Cartman.

—Quiero un helado—se dijo a si mismo Damien, y sin decir nada más se paró de su asiento y se largo de ahí.

—Que mierda...

Cartman se había quedado sólo, y aunque era mejor así, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Cuando la música de Poker Face se empezó a escuchar. Cartman con fastidio buscó su celular en su ropa.

—_Cartman, viejo amigo...¿Cómo va todo por allá?_—dijo la misma voz que la otra vez.

—No me jodas—respondió con cierto enojo

—_Je...Cartman, Cartman dime algo muy importante...¿Quién es aquí tú jefe?_

—Usted...

—_Y...¿Es acaso esa la forma de hablarle a tu jefe?_

—No...Señor

—_Bien, entonces como se dice..._

—Lo...si-iento...señor

—_Así esta mejor Cartman_—dijo con tono burlón la voz—_¸ahora dime ¿ah habido progresos?_

—Me temo que no señor.

—_Me rompes las pelotas Cartman, pero era de esperarse de ti._

—Disculpe me señor, pero no hay nadie que sepa algo acerca de un par de elfos.

—_Eso es obvio Cartman, pero ah, para que veas que no soy malo, te daré una mano; así que escucha atentamente—_una pausa se fue lo que se escucho antes de volver a hablar—_, Sí, lo que quieres es encontrarlos lo más rápido posible, busca a un hombre que se hace llamar "El Topo", y si das con él seguro das con los elfos. Te mandare una foto para que sea más fácil encontrarlo._

—Sí, señor

—_Es imposible que lo arruines esta vez Cartman_—dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

—Hijo de puta—dijo por lo bajo Cartman antes de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo y retirarse de ahí.

_No muy lejos de ahí._

—Pero...yo...no sé patinar—trató de excusarse Tweek, cuando le pusieron un par de patines frente a él.

—Te contratamos un instructor y asunto resuelto—dijo Marjorine

—Pero...yo no

—Por favor Tweek—pidió Butters a un lado de él.

Tweek lo vio a los ojos y aunque se quería negar...termino aceptando.

—Bueno déjame te voy a contratar un instructor—dijo Marjorine antes de irse.

—Espero que te valla bien Tweek— dijo Kyle mientras trataba de ponerse las botas—, pero que mierda son estas cosas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?— dijo Butters con una sonrisa en su rostro y unas botas ya puestas.

—¿Pero qué carajos?...—dijo Kyle, pero con una cara de resignación y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas acepto—, por favor

Butters solo sonrió y se dedicó a amarrar las botas.

—Bien Tweek tú instructor está en la pista—dijo Marjorine con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ehh...s-si—dijo como siempre un nervioso Tweek.

_Mientras tanto en la pista_

—No les dije acaso—dijo un muy enojado Craig—, que no entraran a la pista.

Craig había encontrado a dos de sus amigos jugando en la pista, cuando se los había prohibido.

—Puede—dijo Kenny—, además no tiene nada de malo que dos de tus mejores amigos entren al lugar donde trabajas.

Craig lo miro con una mirada fulminante.

Stan en cambio solo había estado callado.

—Craig—llamó uno de los encargados—, tienes un cliente.

Craig volteó enseguida

—¿Cuál es?—preguntó buscándolo con la mirada aunque no lo conocía.

—Creo que lo he visto antes... —susurró Stan.

Pero Craig ya había llegado a esa conclusión, sintió como su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho y se le escapaba el aliento. ¿Podría ser...?

—¡Eh! Es el chico que hizo tremendo escándalo en Harbucks —gritó Kenny.

Sí, lo era. Esos temblores no podían ser de alguien más, además del cabello rubio desordenado en picos y los ojos verdes que miraban con nerviosismo de un lugar a otro. Se negaba a entrar a la pista, agarrándose fuertemente del umbral y diciéndole algo a alguien que Craig no alcanzaba a ver.

—Que mala suerte, Craig —dijo Stan, que se deslizaba suavemente en el hielo—, te tocó con el loco...

Pero Craig ya no lo escuchaba, avanzó hacia el chico con la respiración entrecortada.

—Vamos Tweek, es fácil —dijo Marjorine tratando de empujarlo hacia la pista—, hasta Butters puede hacerlo.

—¡Sí! —dijo Butters sonriendo.

—Además obstruyes el paso —dijo Kyle desesperado por entrar, estaba seguro de que Stan estaba ahí, lo había visto a través del cristal que había rodeando la pista.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Pip viendo los esfuerzos en vano de Marjorine para que Tweek entrara—. Voy a comprarme un helado, los veo luego.

Nadie respondió, y el chico se alejó con un aire cansado.

—Umm, soy el instruct-tor—dijo Craig llegando junto a ellos. Todos se callaron y lo miraron.

—¡Bien, gracias! —dijo Kyle de pronto, empujando a Tweek hacia Craig y entrando a la pista—, ¡Suerte, Tweek! Estás en buenas manos.

—Bye Tweek —dijeron Butters y Marjorine al unísono deslizándose en el hielo.

Kenny se comenzaba a hartar de dar vueltas en el hielo sin sentido. Stan también. De pronto algo captó la atención del rubio. Una chica (la más hermosa que había visto), entró a la pista.

—Entreténme —dijo Stan con un tono de voz cansado.

Pero Kenny lo ignoró.

_Me es muy familiar..._ pensó, _Estoy casi seguro de que sí es... ¿Cenicienta?_

Dejó a Stan indignado y solo; se acercó a la chica, y estando a un metro de ella estuvo seguro de que sí era Cenicienta. _Su_ Cenicienta. El cabello rubio y brillante y sus ojos azules no dejaban otra opción. Y por fin sabría su nombre.

Iba de la mano de un chico con el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos.

—¡Gah! —gritó alguien. Kenny volteó y vio a Craig tomando de la mano al chico escandaloso y tratando de hacer que entrara a la pista, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Carraspeó, para llamar la atención de la chica, algo que no coincidió.

—Disculpa... —dijo, usando su mejor voz seductora—, ¿Necesitas instructor?

Marjorine soltó la mano de Butters, y el chico se quedó parado mirando con desconfianza a Kenny.

—Ummm, depende... — dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente después de darle un recorrido con la mirada al chico. Jugaba con su cabello, buena señal.

Ahora fue Butters quien carraspeó. Su hermana no podía ponerse a coquetear con cualquier tipo que se le pusiera enfrente, era parte de ser algo mal visto como un elfo.

—¿Marjorine? —dijo Butters preocupado.

Con que ése era su nombre. _Marjorine._

—No te vas a caer, lo prometo —dijo Craig. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello, sentía sus piernas de gelatina.

Pero el otro estaba peor, temblaba y le desviaba la mirada. Tweek no cabía en sí del nerviosismo. Casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver que quién le enseñaría a patinar sería el príncipe Tucker. Eso era mala suerte (¿o buena?), de todas las personas, tenía que ser un príncipe, y de ellos tenía que ser Tucker.

—Entra a la pista, por favor —dijo el pelinegro. Varias veces había tratado de tomarlo de la mano, pero no se atrevía. Sentía que explotaría si lo hacía.

Tweek negó de nuevo con la cabeza, agitándola con brusquedad.

—T-tengo mie-do...

Claro que tenía miedo, pero no sólo de la pista. También de toda su situación, del chico que sería su instructor (¡El príncipe Tucker!), de lo que pudiera suceder, porque algo sucedería. ¿Sino porque su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte en su garganta y le impedía respirar?

De pronto, Craig tomó aire y lo agarró de la mano.

—No tengas miedo —dijo en un susurró que delataba su propia inseguridad—. No te dejaré c-caer, ¿ok?

Sólo en contadas ocasiones se había sentido así, y todas ellas habían tenido que ver con citas y pedirlas. No tenía ninguna lógica, sin embargo esta vez no quería huir a un pozo para ocultarse en lo más profundo de la tierra de sus propios temores. Quería ver qué más podía suceder.

—Dame tu otra mano —dijo.

También quería otra cosa.

Tweek duró un momento temblando y finalmente le dio la otra mano. También había temido a ese contacto, le hacía recordar la noche en la cocina, dónde hicieron algo prohibido, ¿Qué hicieron? Ah, un plebeyo y el príncipe Tucker se besaron. ¡A la guillotina!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Craig.

Y de pronto lo que quería se convirtió en su prioridad, pero no ahora, no en una pista de patinaje con tanta gente viendo.

—S-sí —dijo el chico, que aunque temblaba lograba mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo.

Quería sus labios otra vez. Craig Tucker quería repetir lo de aquella noche, y tal vez más ¿Por qué no?

Craig se impulsó hacia atrás, y Tweek, lentamente, fue arrastrado por él. Entonces, el rubio perdió el equilibrio (algo que parecía muy lógico) y con un grito se lanzó sobre él. Craig consiguió mantenerse de pie, con Tweek entre sus brazos.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Ahora, trata de nuevo.

Y aunque le dolía esa separación, el rubio volvió a estar con las manos entrelazadas a las suyas.

Por la mente de Tweek pasaban cosas parecidas. Entre la maraña de pensamientos que se revolvían en su mente estaba el miedo a caer y romperse la boca, a caer hacia atrás y romperse la cabeza, pero sobre todo, el miedo a esa sensación producida por estar tan cerca del pelinegro. Se sentía como si rodeándolos hubiera un aura de incomodidad. ¿Recordaría Craig lo que había pasado? ¿Lo había reconocido?

—Lo estás haciendo bien... —susurró Craig con dificultad, pues su agitada respiración apenas le permitía hablar. Tweek asintió y lo miró por primera vez.

¿Estaban los dos sonrojados?

—G-gracias...

Stan suspiró con fastidio, recargado en una de las paredes transparentes. Una chica pasó y trató de entablar conversación con él, algo que no consiguió. Claro que no, Stan no estaba interesado en nadie que no fuera Wendy Testaburger.

Y eso era algo muy lamentable para Kyle. Algo de lo que estaba consciente, pero no permitía que eso lo desanimara.

Se acercó patinando.

_Ey, ¿Qué tal?, No... Eso suena estúpido, a ver... ¿Stan? ¡Qué sorpresa!, No, eso suena peor. _Pensaba, mientras se acercaba, buscando como saludarlo. _¿Stan, eres tú? No, tiene que haber algo mejor... Stan, pasaba por aquí y..._

Sin embargo no necesitó ninguno de ellos.

—¡Auu! —gritó cuando chocó con alguien y cayó sobre el hielo de sentón.

—¡Cuidado, imb...! —comenzó a gritar Stan, pero se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo tirado frente a él.

Kyle vio a quien había atropellado y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Stan lo miraba extrañado.

—Ey, ¿Qué tal? —dijo estúpidamente Kyle, dándose una patada mental.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —dijo Stan mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, lo siento... —dijo Kyle—, estaba distraído, es todo...

—Oh... ok.

—Sí...

Momento incómodo.

—¿Vas a ponerte de pie? —preguntó Stan después de unos segundos.

Kyle era extraño, Stan lo había tratado poco, pero le parecía un chico inusual, como su cabello. Y notó que ahora su rostro estaba del mismo color escarlata.

—S-sí —dijo Kyle parándose con torpeza—, lo siento.

Stan suspiró, era como la milésima vez que suspiraba de exasperación ese día. ¿Dónde estaban Cartman y Damien cuando los necesitaba?

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo Stan, mirando al chico antes de darse la vuelta.

—¡Espera! —gritó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

A Kyle se le trabó la lengua, se le secó la garganta y se le nubló el pensamiento.

—N-nada.

—Bien... —dijo Stan, confundido—. Adiós.

—A-adiós...

Raro. Kyle era muy raro.

Butters vio a Kyle solo y decidió ir con él.

—Hola —saludó, decaído.

—Hola...

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kyle al chico rubio.

Butters sólo señaló con la cabeza hacia un rincón de la pista.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

Kenny y Marjorine estaban muy, pero muy, entretenidos el uno con el otro.

—Con lengua y todo... —dijo Butters, pálido.

Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él en su espalda. Finalmente dejaron de besarse por un momento para tomar aire. Kenny trató de besarla otra vez pero ella hizo el rostro a un lado, sonriendo, y entonces vio a Butters, y una sombra de culpabilidad cubrió su rostro. Le dijo algo al oído, y se alejó dejando al rubio parado y como en un trance.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Kyle a la rubia cuando se unió a ellos.

—Nada —dijo ella, riendo.

—¿Llamas a eso nada? —preguntó Butters.

—No era nada serio, ¡lo juro!

—¡Sabes que es peligroso! —gritó Butters—. ¡Sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas o nos descubrirán!

—Tranquilo, le dije que tengo novio —dijo ella—. No creo volver a ver a ese chico.

—Ese chico es el príncipe McCormick —dijo Kyle.

Marjorine no dijo nada y se quedó pensativa, finalmente interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Y esos dos a dónde van? —preguntó, señalando a Tweek y Craig—. ¿Por qué Tweek va con ese chico?

—Eso sí que es raro... —dijo Kyle, entrecerrando los ojos—. Ese es Tucker, es amigo de Stanley y ellos...

—Quien sea ¿A dónde van?

—¿Y si lo quiere secuestrar? —preguntó Butters, frotándose los nudillos cómo solía hacer.

Los tres se quedaron viendo de forma sospechosa al pelinegro salir de la pista de patinaje con Tweek.

También Kenny vio eso, y corrió con Stan (estaba recargado en la pared más alejada de Kyle). Todos estaban confundidos, pero se limitaban a observar.

—Hay que seguirlos —dijeron Marjorine y Kenny al mismo tiempo, aunque a metros de distancia, a sus respectivos amigos.

Había sido idea de Craig. Cuando el chico le dijo que era hora de irse, él pensó que dejarlo ir no sería la mejor idea. Así que como todo un hombre le pidió...¿Salir a tomar aire?, sip eso le pidió y a pesar de las dudas del chico terminó por aceptar la tan "tentadora" oferta.

Ahora caminaban por una de las oscuras calles del distrito South Park. Un incomodo silencio reinaba entre los dos. Cuando Craig pudo observar no muy lejos de allí uno de los tantos parques del distrito.

—Este...—empezó a hablar Craig llamando la atención del menor—, ¿Te gustaría ir a ese parque?

Tweek vio el parque no muy lejos, la idea parecía buena. Además por raro que sonase no quería separase de Craig. Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa fue lo que apareció en el rostro Craig.

Con paso lento se dirigieron a su destino.

Pero lo que estos dos no sabían era que estaban siendo seguidos por sus amigos. En la misma calle que Craig y Tweek, iban Marjorine, Butters y Kyle un poco atrás que ellos; y siguiéndoles el paso, pero en la calle de en frente, iban Kenny y Stan igual de sigilosos que los otros tres.

Se habían adentrado al parque, que, parecía estar sólo, aunque había por ahí una que otra pareja.

—¿Por qué crees que lo trajo aquí?—susurró Kyle.

—No lo sé...—Marjorine miraba a la pareja sin quitarles el ojos de encima.

—Pero espero que esté bien—terminó la frase Butters.

El tan peculiar trío estaba escondido tras de un árbol esperando el momento perfecto para acercárseles más.

—¿Pero qué carajo hace Craig?—se preguntó Stan.

—No lo sé—dijo Kenny—, pero sea lo que sea, no lo hace bien.

Craig caminaba juntó a Tweek algo nervioso, pero si quería pedirle perdón este era el mejor momento. Visualizó a lo lejos una de las tantas bancas que estaban frente al estanque central, este era iluminado por un faro.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte?—preguntó Craig señalando la banca.

Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería y no podía ver de frente a Craig.

—Ey, parece que se van a sentar—avisó Marjorine.

Marjorine jaló de la mano a Butters y a Kyle, para que se dieran prisa y poder cruzar al otro lado.

Los otros dos se habían dado cuenta de aquello y se movieron de lugar para poder oír la conversación.

Y hubo un momento en que los caminos de estos cinco aventureros se cruzaron y un choque fue lo que ocasiono. Marjorine se agarró de lo primero que vio, y pensando que era su hermano lo jaló para meterse en uno de los arbustos de atrás de la banca; Kyle al igual que Marjorine se agarró de lo primero que su mano sintió y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, pero como era una persona se lo llevo con él.

—Butters, ¿Estás bien?—pregunto un poco preocupada Marjorine.

—¿Butters?—respondió una voz algo familiar pero, que definitivamente no era su hermano.

Marjorine abrió los ojos con sorpresa para ver a la persona que estaba arriba de ella. Sus ojos casi se le salen al ver al rubio de la pista arriba de ella.

—¡¿Tú?!—gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no lo suficiente para que la oyeran Craig y Tweek.

Y con ágil movimiento se lo quito de encima lanzándolo a un lado.

—¡Ey!, con más cuidado—se quejo Kenny ante tal agresividad.

Marjorine no contestó sólo se limitó a abrir un poco los arbustos, para ver que estaban justamente atrás de la banca donde se habían sentado Craig y Tweek.

La cosa era perfecta no podía salir de allí hasta que esos dos se levantaran de la banca, si no, se arriesgaba a ser vista.

—Auuch—se quejó Kyle. Esta era la segunda vez que se caía al piso en el día.

Abrió los ojos para ver a quien había jalado. Y estos casi se le salen al ver a Stan arriba de él, algo aturdido por la caída.

Su cara se tiñó de rojo al sentir tan cerca de si a la esa persona.

—Eres un estúpido Kenny—se quejó Stan. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, se quedó mudo al ver al raro de Kyle debajo de él.

Con un movimiento algo cuidadoso se quito de encima del chico y sentó a un lado.

Kyle algo enojado por aquello sólo se resigno a suspirar. Se dio la vuelta para ver a través de los arbustos, estaban aún lado de la banca donde la pareja estaba sentada, lo cual significaba que era imposible salir sin ser vistos.

Stan resopló con enojo por su maldita suerte. Tener que estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el raro de Kyle dentro de un arbusto, no era su definición de diversión.

—¿Marjorine? ¿Kyle? —susurró Butters, mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo tras un arbusto—. Me siento sólo.

Craig junto con Tweek se habían sentado en la tan mencionada banca. Obviamente un silencio incómodo era el que reinaba ahí.

Craig miraba con atención a Tweek, como queriéndose grabar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada mínimo detalle por insignificante que fuese.

Claro que dicha mirada ponía más que nervioso a Tweek, cosa que provocó un par de ticks más. Se revolvía en asiento, mirando a todos lados menos al rostro de Craig. La mente de Tweek trabajaba a velocidad impresionante: _¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿De qué querrá hablarme? ¿Y si quiere matarme? ¿O violarme y luego dejarme aquí tirado? ¡NO!_

—Tweek...yo...—comenzó un tanto nervioso Craig.

El rubio volteó instintivamente a verlo, pensando que a lo mejor iba a regañarle por lo de la otra vez en el centro comercial y decirle que ya no lo quería ver nunca en su vida, y que si lo volvía a ver lo metería al calabozo, ¡Oh por Dios! Eso definitivamente era demasiada presión.

—Lo...siento—soltó de una vez Craig, aun que su cara se había teñido de rojo no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Tweek lo vio sorprendido, o sea Craig Tucker le había pedido disculpas a él, un simple sirviente. Un ataque de crisis fue lo que le dio.

Craig al igual que la otra vez le dio un abrazo, para tratar de calmarlo. Y aun que esta no era la reacción que esperaba, le encantaba estar lo más cerca posible del rubio.

—Tranquilo, no te va pasar nada—eran aquellas las palabras tranquilizadoras que Craig le susurraba al oído.

Poco a poco los ticks se empezaron a calmar, hasta llegaron a un ritmo aceptable. Esta era la misma situación en la que habían estado antes, solo que esta vez no lo echaría a perder.

Llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla del rubio, obligándolo así a que lo viera. Observó su cara, aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, su respiración algo intranquila y sus labios rosados, que en ese momento estaban entre abiertos para buscar más aire.

La tentación era demasiada y para cuando menos se lo esperó sus labios estaban sobre los del muchacho tick, saboreando con su lengua los labios del menor. Un gemido fue lo que permitió que la lengua de Craig se abriera paso por aquella cavidad, saboreando cada centímetro y memorizando cada lugar, con su lengua incitó a la otra a participar en aquel juego. Ambas parecían estar bailando sincronizada mente. Pero como ambos son humanos tuvieron que romper el beso para poder tomar algo de aire.

—L-lo...lamento—dijo Tweek apenas recuperado el aire, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por que pedía perdón.

Craig lo vio con ternura, juntando sus frentes dijo:

—Ya no hay nada que disculpar— antes de volver a besar aquellos labios, que se había vuelto su adicción.

Se caían de asombro por lo que acababan de ver.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —gritó Kenny saliendo de su escondite y apuntándolos con el dedo—. ¡¿YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?! ¡¿DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?!

Craig y Tweek se quedaron paralizados, y tras unos segundos en los que los demás se golpearon la frente varias veces y Stan se agarraba el puente de la nariz en señal de indignación, Tweek salió corriendo en dirección a un arbusto.

Gritó algunas cosas incomprensibles al chocar con Butters y caer de rodillas en el arbusto. Estaba fuera de control.

—¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO IMBÉCIL! —gritó Marjorine a Kenny.

Y Craig corrió tras de Tweek, decidido a no echar a perder esta vez todo. Brincó a Butters en el arbusto mientras Marjorine le gritaba groserías a Kenny y mientras Stan y Kyle miraban desde su arbusto sin habla.

—¿Sabías que Craig era... bueno, gay? —dijo Kyle mirando todo el circo.

Stan negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás lo imaginé...

Era cierto.

—Y... ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Kyle, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Stan volteó a verlo y lo miró.

—Por supuesto que no... —dijo extrañado por la pregunta. Se quedó mirando al pelirrojo por unos segundos más y de repente se volteó sonrojado—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kyle bajó la mirada.

—Por nada...

—V-vamos a ver que pasó —dijo Stan parándose rápidamente y saliendo del arbusto. Ok, Kyle era algo raro, y lo ponía nervioso. Mantuvo la mirada baja para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Craig se lanzaba sobre Tweek y caían juntos en el pasto.

—¡Oh por Dios, Tweek! —le parecía algo raro pronunciar su nombre, ahora que finalmente lo conocía—. Tranquilo, no corras más, por favor.

Tweek se retorcía entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Craig vio los pies de varias personas que se reunían alrededor de ellos.

El pelinegro los fulminó con la mirada, y ellos entendieron el mensaje. Stan movió los labios preguntando algo cómo: ¿Qué coño pasó?.

Craig bajó la mirada y comenzó a decir otras cosas para calmar a Tweek.

Stan frunció el ceño y fue el último en irse. Se hubiera quedado ahí, confundido como estaba, sino fuera porque Kenny lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para irse.

Los cinco se alejaron caminando por la calle, iluminada por los faros y la luna. A veces volteaban ocasionalmente para ver que alcanzaban a ver, pero no consiguieron nada.

Ya mañana se enterarían.

—Y bien... —dijo Kenny para tratar de romper el silencio—, ¿Ese chico rubio es tu novio, Marjorine?

—¿Novio? —preguntó Butters abriendo los ojos y mirando la mano que sostenía de su hermana.

Kyle ahogó una risita, pero por suerte Marjorine no tuvo porque contestar, pues en eso se acercaban del extremo de la calle dos siluetas muy familiares. Iban platicando y sosteniendo algo cada quien.

—¡DAMIEN! —gritó Kenny, aunque aún estaban a varios metros de distancia—. ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE TE PERDISTE, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

Le hizo un ademán con los brazos para que se apurara.

—¡NO, NO, NO, DAMIEN, YO TE CUENTO! —gritó Stan, empujando a Kenny.

Se quedaron haciendo ademanes como tontos hasta que finalmente Damien y Pip estuvieron lo bastante cerca para ver que cada quien traía un helado doble de fresa con nueces y chocolate líquido.

—¡¿A QUÉ NO SABES LO QUE PASÓ, PIP?! —gritó Marjorine arrastrando a Butters y corriendo hacia el chico— ¡TE APUESTO A QUE NO ADIVINAS!

—¡P-pasó algo lindo! —dijo Butters sonriendo.

—¡DAMIEN DAMIEN DAMIEN ¿TE DIGO? —comenzó a gritar Kenny mientras zarandeaba al Anticristo y provocando que se le cayera una bolita de helado.

—Supongo que aunque te dijera que no, me lo dirías... —suspiró Damien viendo su helado en el suelo.

—¡CALLATE KENNY YO LO DIRÉ! —gritó Marjorine con Pip agarrado de los hombros.

Pip miraba a la histérica chica con su cara de miedo.

—Hay que decirlo todos al mismo tiempo, ¿ok? —dijo Kyle.

—Bien —dijeron todos.

Damien miraba con ansías el helado de Pip sin poner mucha atención a sus amigos. Pip sólo se alejó unos pasos y le lanzó una mirada de "ni lo sueñes, es mío".

—Una...

Los cinco tragaron saliva, preparándose...

—Dos...

—¡CRAIG Y TWEEK SE BESARON! —gritó Kenny, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca— ¿Perdón?

Pero no hubo respuesta más que una patada de Marjorine.

Kyle, Stan y Butters lo miraban con rabia. Damien tenía un brazo extendido hacia el helado de Pip, y los dos tenían la boca abierta.

Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable... se cayó el helado de Pip.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Damien.

Pip lo ignoró y no reaccionó por unos segundos, mientras todos miraban expectantes.

—Ejem, dije que Craig y Tweek se besaron —dijo Kenny mirando a Damien—, esperaba más... emoción.

Damien lo ignoró, estaba en el piso tratando de recoger el helado que no tuviera suelo. Pip parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca, para volverla a cerrar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stan, indignado— ¿Esto es todo? ¿Un par de parpadeos y el otro ni siquiera nos hizo caso?

—Le gustó mucho ese helado... —dijo Pip con un hilo de voz.

Si fuera un anime, todos habrían caído de espaldas.

—P-pero, ¿cómo?, es decir... ¿CÓMO? —preguntó Pip a los demás, y Damien levantó la mirada.

Entonces les contaron _todo_, con lujo de detalles desde que entraron a la pista hasta que tuvieron que dejarlos en el parque y ya no habían sabido nada más. Incluyendo el beso de Kenny y Marjorine (porque no era nada serio, ¿verdad?).

Damien al día siguiente fue a comprarse un helado, junto con Pip y la bola de metiches que también querían probar. Y tal vez ver otro circo...

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

Zombiecat: ¿Qué les pareció?

Yannel: se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y mentadas de madre =D

Zombiecat: solo dejen su review, que contestaremos algún día w


	8. Año Nuevo

Zombiecat: Hemos vuelto gente bonita!!!!!

Yannel: Aun que de echo nuca nos fuimos…pero bueno.

Zombiecat: a ti te gusta quitarle la emoción ¿Verdad?

Yannel: Pues no…

ZOmbiecat: te odio…Pero bueno hoy día 31 de diciembre decidimos hacer como un especial de año nuevo

Yannel: debido a que no pudimos hacer uno navideño

Zombiecat: Sin preámbulos el fic

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Año Nuevo"**

Christophe (mejor como El Topo) suspiró y cubrió su hocico con una pata. A veces era divertido estar en forma de perro, pero la mayoría de las veces no, como ésta. Se había recostado afuera de una carpa, dónde vendían «los mejores tacos de toda la Comarca». El olor de la carne y la comida en general le hacía sufrir, ciertamente se moría de hambre. No es que estuviera famélico, simplemente el aroma que salía de la carpa, y el de los algodones de azúcar, y las hamburguesas y hotdogs e infinidad de otras cosas le despertaba el apetito a cualquiera. Pero no podía abandonar su puesto.

Llevaba un buen rato ahí, y sus oídos se habían acostumbrado al bullicio en general. Cómo deseaba que fuera media noche ya y pudiera irse a dormir, que llegara el año nuevo. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que la fiesta se prolongaría quizás hasta el amanecer. Y él no estaba precisamente celebrando. Estaba trabajando. Protegiendo a ese par de elfos, para que pudieran comer de «los mejores tacos de toda la Comarca» sin problemas.

Cerró los ojos un momento con fastidio, aunque seguía estando alerta. Joder, habría entregado su cola por una maldita coca-cola.

—Carajo, ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres ir a comer?

—No acabamos de llegar, llevamos como una hora dando vueltas.

Damien volvió los ojos con fastidio. Discutir con Cartman era algo perdido.

—La verdad yo también tengo hambre… —dijo Stan.

—Bien, bien —gruñó Damien—. Buscaremos algo, ¿Cómo qué se les antoja?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Damien suspiró de fastidio. No le gustaba esa feria, había _demasiada_ gente y ruido.

—Yo no quiero comer —dijo Kenny— ¡mejor vayamos a la montaña rusa!

Stan pareció atragantarse de pronto, y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—No, no, creo que… no —dijo.

—Emm, parece que al marica de Stan le asustan las montañas rusas…—canturreó Cartman con un tono que fingía desinterés.

—¡No, no es eso! —gritó Stan mientras todos se reían.

Mentía.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a que lo demuestres —dijo Cartman con su enorme sonrisa maligna. Stan deseó darle un puñetazo y romperle todos los dientes, pero en vez se quedó paralizado en el piso con las mejillas ardiéndole, tanto de furia como de vergüenza.

—V-vamos —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa e irradiando odio de su mirada.

Disfrutó cuando vio sorpresa en el rostro de Cartman, seguramente no esperaba esa repuesta, pero fue sólo un segundo.

—Bien nenita —dijo—. Pero primero comamos.

Y así fueron a buscar donde comer, aunque Stan ya no tenía hambre en absoluto.

Caminaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad entre multitudes y carpas.

—¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Craig en este momento? —preguntó de pronto Damien.

—Debe estar con su novio drogadicto en el baño de hombres disfrutando de una buena m…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Damien, asqueado ante la imagen mental que se le había formado inmediatamente en la cabeza.

Kenny sólo se encogió de hombros viendo cómo Damien se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo Kenny—. Es lo más probable.

Damien negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí —dijo Kenny, luego se dirigió a Cartman y Stan, que iban más adelante—: ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Stan.

—Pues que Craig debe estar con su novio en estos instantes…

—¡Cállate! —volvió a interrumpir Damien con las mejillas del mismo color arrebatado que sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó Kenny riendo—. Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir, malpensado. Tienes la mente llena de porquerías ¿uh?

Stan ya no los estaba escuchando, demasiado preocupado por sus propios problemas: la montaña rusa. Incluso sentía ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese problema? A su lado sus amigos gritaban y discutían, pero no captó nada hasta unos minutos después, justo cuando terminó de vaciar su estómago en un cubo de basura:

—¿En quién pensabas, Damien? —preguntó Kenny rodeando con el hombro a Damien y riendo.

—¡Yo no soy el pervertido, eres tú hijo de puta! —gritó Damien—. Tú dijiste eso sobre Craig y el otro chico haciendo… ¡tú sabes qué! ¡Y ya suéltame, me estoy hartando!

—No, no sé que te imaginabas… —dijo Kenny. Estaba bromeando para entretenerse un rato. Enfurecer a sus amigos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Ya, vámonos que tengo hambre. Todos aquí sabemos lo que Damien se imaginó.,, —dijo Cartman, y en ese momento acercó su rostro al de Damien formando una sonrisa maligna— pero en tu mente no eran Craig y ese tipo ¿Verdad? No, eras tú y ese chico inglés ¿o me equivoco?

Kenny soltó a Damien sin reír, y Stan estaba confundido y mareado frente a ellos.

—Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas a decir nada —susurró Damien con furia a Cartman—. O juro que reduciré tu enorme culo a cenizas…

Cartman ensanchó su sonrisa y se alejó sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Sólo estábamos bromeando ¿eh? —dijo Kenny a Damien, aunque mirando con extrañeza a Cartman. Ese gordo es un loco, pensó.

Siguieron caminando, aunque sin abrir la boca.

Cartman ya se estaba aburriendo, todos los lugares divertidos estaban llenos de enormes e interminables filas, y él odiaba las filas. Pasó junto a un enorme perro acostado frente a una carpa y le pisó la cola (por accidente, claro). El animal soltó un alarido y dio un salto, mirando con sus ojillos furiosos a los chicos y enseñando los colmillos.

—Joder… es enorme… —dijo Stan con un hilo de voz. Kenny tragó saliva.

Pero de pronto, el perro volvió a acostarse.

—¡Hey, Damien! —gritó una voz.

El chico volteó tan rápido la cabeza que casi se lastimó el cuello. Era Pip.

—¡Pip, no vengas! —gritó Damien—. ¡Hay un perro enorme aquí!

—Ha estado ahí todo el día —dijo Pip acercándose—. Es inofensivo.

—Oh, bueno… —susurró Damien no muy seguro.

—Si están buscando dónde comer estamos en una mesa ahí dentro de la carpa.

—¿Estamos? —preguntó Damien.

—Sí… Kyle, Butters, Marjorine y yo —dijo Pip sonriente.

—¡Está bien, vamos! —dijo Kenny apenas escuchó el nombre de Marjorine.

Stan se encogió de hombros y asintió, aunque seguía sin tener hambre.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Damien.

Todos entraron menos Cartman, siguiendo a Pip hasta la mesa. Encontrárselo fue una suerte, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado, como toda la feria.

—Así que no eres peligroso… —susurró Cartman al perro, que abrió sus ojos negros y se quedó mirándolo.

No sé cual es el problema de este chico, pensó El Topo, parece alguna clase de psicópata.

—Es una lástima —susurró Cartman—. Como me encantaría verte arrancándoles la mano a algunas personas…

Entonces se dio la vuelta, y le dio una patada al perro en la cabeza antes de entrar al restaurante. El Topo le habría arrancado la mano a él, sino fuera porque no debía llamar la atención, así que se conformó con un ladrido furioso.

Tengo hambre, sueño y ahora dolor de cabeza, pensó, maldito gordo de mierda.

—Ya viste, es el príncipe Tucker—susurró una fangirl a otra.

—Si, si—le respondió la otra—, está con ese chico drogadicto.

—¿Tú crees que sea ese el chico de los rumores?—preguntó otra chica.

—No lo sé—dijo otra chica del montón—, pero espero que hagan un momento yaoi.

—Eso espero—dijo sacando una cámara de fotos.

—Lo más raro es que están…en el carrusel—dijo la que parecía la única que se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—No me importa se ven tan lindos y…bla bla bla bla

Lo que decían era cierto. Sí, Tweek Tweak era el chico de los rumores, había salido en la reviste _People_ y en los periódicos regionales. Todos lo sabían. Craig Tucker salía con un chico. Era noticia nacional, una bomba.

Y sí, estaban en el carrusel.

Craig estaba sentado de cuclillas junto al caballito dónde estaba Tweek, se sentía avergonzado. Todos los que pasaban se detenían a mirar y los niños de los demás caballitos no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Tweek… bajémonos de aquí… —le susurró Craig al oído.

—¡Gah, todos nos miran!

—Lo sé… por eso hay que bajarnos.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. Craig cargó a Tweek por la cintura, el rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces saltó del juego infantil en movimiento con Tweek todavía aferrado a él y finalmente lo dejó en el suelo, frente a un montón de curiosos.

—¡¿Por qué nos miran tanto, Craig?!

Craig no respondió, sino que le tomó la mano y se lo llevó de ahí, a cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la rueda de la fortuna? —preguntó Craig, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—N-no, me da miedo, ¡Algún tornillo podría zafarse y moriríamos inevitablemente!

Craig suspiró y prefirió no discutir. Sin embargo sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece ir a cenar? ¿Tienes hambre?

Tweek dejó de caminar súbitamente y asintió. Estaba temblando, algo normal en él, sin embargo Craig había notado que los último días, cuando estaban solos, Tweek temblaba y tartamudeaba menos, _mucho_ menos.

De pronto le soltó la mano y lo rodeó por el hombro.

—Está bien, cenaremos y luego buscaremos algún lugar para divertirnos hasta que sea la media noche ¿ok?

—Sí, dónde no nos miren tanto… ¡¿Por qué nos miran, acaso quieren hacernos daño?!

Craig negó con la cabeza y lo besó en la frente, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del planeta.

—No, nadie te hará daño mientras estés conmigo.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Kyle atragantándose con un sorbo de limonada cuando los vio entrar.

—N-no lo sé —respondió Marjorine tragándose de golpe un pedazo de taco.

Stan se sentó primero, en la esquina, tenía el rostro de un color verdoso. Luego Kenny a su lado, y finalmente Damien quedando junto a Pip.

—Umm, ¿hola? —dijo Kyle forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —dijo Kenny— Bien, ¿Quién toma la orden aquí?

Kyle miró de soslayo a Stan y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Kyle no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Stan se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto llegó Cartman y quitó una silla de la mesa de al lado para sentarse en una esquina, entre Butters y Stan.

—Extraño a Tweek —dijo de pronto Butters cuando había pasado un rato, dónde todos comían y hablaban.

—Ni que se hubiera muerto —dijo Kyle—. Lo viste esta mañana.

—Pero ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros…

—No te preocupes —dijo Cartman sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se servía refresco—. Ya volverá, eso que tiene con el marica de Craig no va a durar mucho.

—¿Tú que sabes? —le espetó Kenny.

Cartman se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la coca-cola.

—Maldito culón —susurró Kenny entre dientes.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo Marjorine—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a esa casa donde se supone que asustan?

—¡Buena idea! —dijo Kenny—. ¡Tienen que ir todos!

Ahora Kyle era quien tenía el tono verdoso en el rostro, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No es p-peligroso? —preguntó Butters.

—¡No seas tonto! —le dijo Marjorine—. Dentro sólo hay gente con disfraces baratos y puertas que se cierran "solas".

Butters torció la boca, no muy convencido pero finalmente accedió.

Todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la «casa más embrujada en millas a la redonda». No se dieron cuenta de que el perro los seguía.

—Si no quieres, no entres —le dijo Damien a Pip en el camino.

Pip alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Me tienes por un miedoso? —preguntó.

—No… es que… pensé… —balbuceó Damien, sonrojándose sin motivo aparente—. Nada, perdón.

Pip sonrió.

—Está bien.

Atrás de ellos venían caminando Marjorine y Kenny.

—¿Así que ese chico de atrás es tu novio? —preguntó Kenny señalando a Butters con la mirada.

—N-Sí —dijo ella mirando al piso, con las mejillas rojas, Kenny no podía verle el rostro por la capucha pero lo intuía.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Kenny sonriendo—. Sabes, creo que se parece bastante a ti…

—¡De acuerdo, es mi hermano!

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —le preguntó finalmente, algo que Marjorine no supo responderle en ese momento.

Detrás venían Kyle y Stan.

—Te ves algo enfermo… —dijo Kyle. Parecía que Stan fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro.

Stan levantó la mirada que hasta entonces tenía clavada en el suelo, y le sonrió.

—Tu también —dijo, luego añadió—: no mucho, sólo…

Se quedó callado y volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo.

—No quiero entrar —dijo de pronto Kyle—. Tengo miedo.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, esperando la carcajada de Stan, había sido un impulso decir eso.

—No lo tengas —dijo Stan, que aunque reía no era en modo de burla—. Esas casas no dan miedo, sólo… las montañas rusas…

Luego puso su mano en el hombro de Kyle. Eso también había sido un impulso.

Detrás venían, cerrando la marcha, Cartman y Butters.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Cartman a Butters, viendo como se frotaba los nudillos compulsivamente hasta dejarlos rojos.

—N-nada, sólo estoy nervioso…

—Sí, debes estarlo —dijo Cartman regocijándose con la cara de preocupación de Butters—. Esas cosas te asustaran hasta que te hagas en tus pantalones, no te dan tiempo ni de respirar…

Un ladrido lo interrumpió.

El maldito perro estaba ahí, mirando con odio a Cartman.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó a Butters.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente los afilados colmillos.

—Bueno… —se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, con Butters asustado a su lado.

—¡Joder, hay fila! —dijo Cartman cuando llegaron finalmente. Había por lo menos 10 personas antes que ellos.

—Aguántate —le dijo Damien.

Se pusieron en la fila a esperar su turno.

—Guárdame mi lugar mientras voy por… ya vengo —le dijo Cartman a Butters, sin poder aguantar más de pie en ese lugar esperando su turno.

Eric Cartman no debía esperar en las filas, como si fuera alguien del montón. Las personas deberían de abrirle paso a todo lo que quisiera apenas llegara.

Veinte minutos después volvió, justo a tiempo.

Kyle miró, tan nervioso como Butters, las puertas abriéndose hacia lo que parecía una oscuridad infinita. El hombre que cobraba las entradas decía instrucciones, pero él no escuchaba.

—Ven —le dijo Stan tomándolo del brazo y adentrándolo en la penumbra. Lo primero que pensó fue que no podía ser tan malo, a pesar del peso en su estómago, era como la estancia de cualquier casa, sólo que los muebles estaban destruidos y empolvados. Al fondo unas escaleras…

—¡¡Ah!! —gritaron cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe dejándolos en la oscuridad.

—¡Pip! —gritó Damien—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Aquí estoy… —dijo Pip jalándole la chaqueta—. No es como si fuera a morirm…

—Shh, no te alejes de mí —dijo Damien tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Es sólo un juego!

—Puedes caerte o algo…

—Ejem, alguien está un poco sobre-protector hoy ¿no? —dijo Cartman en un susurro a Damien, Pero Pip lo escuchó también.

—Bien, mejor avanzamos ¿no? —dijo Marjorine sin haber escuchado a Cartman.

Caminaron en fila hasta la única puerta visible, ya que acordaron no subir las escaleras todavía. Se abrió con un rechinido y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme piano y un resplandor de velas.

Como era predecible, el piano comenzó a tocarse solo, provocando un salto de Butters, era una marcha fúnebre.

—Uhh, ¡que miedo! —dijo Kenny sarcásticamente.

—Suéltame Damien —dijo Pip zafándose—. No hay nada…

Había dos sillones, uno de dos plazas vacío y otro de una plaza que estaba de espaldas. También había dos puertas. Pip caminó hasta el sillón y colocó su mano en el respaldo.

Otra mano se colocó sobre la suya. Una mano viscosa.

Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, las luces se apagaron y pudo ser levemente consciente de cómo todos huían por las puertas.

—¡Déjalo maldito! —dijo Damien dándole un puñetazo en el ojo al zombie,

El pobre hombre-zombie se llevó la mano al rostro mientras Damien tomaba de la mano a un aterrado Pip y lo llevaba a la primera puerta que vio.

—No me pagan lo suficiente… —dijo el hombre-zombie.

Kenny, Stan, Marjorine y Kyle llegaron con el corazón martilleándoles a un cuarto pequeño con un sofá y una trampilla. Enfrente estaba otra puerta, la iban a abrir cuando…

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —gritó una voz desde la trampilla.

—Rápido, Stan… abre… —dijo Kyle viendo cómo aporreaban la trampilla con fuerza desde el otro lado.

—N-no abre…

Le temblaban las manos y de pronto se hizo el silencio absoluto. La trampilla comenzó a abrirse con lentitud. Kyle instintivamente se agarró del brazo de Stan, quien ni siquiera lo notó. Kenny y Marjorine estaban frente al sillón, pues apenas había espacio. Entonces una mujer comenzó a salir de la trampilla. Su cabello le tapaba el rostro y dejando un reguero de sangre se acercó arrastrando, sus manos estaban retorcidas y lanzaba un lamento.

Kenny y Marjorine retrocedieron hacia el sillón, mientras Stan daba una patada al cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndole por fin.

—¡Kenny! —gritó dándose la vuelta— ¿Kenny?

Ya no estaban ni él ni Marjorine y la mujer se acercaba cada vez más, arrastrándose.

—¡Stan! —gritó Kyle jalándolo hacia la siguiente habitación.

Cartman, Pip, Damien y Butters estaban en el otro cuarto. Había un olor a moho y las paredes estaban llenas de recortes de aparentes periódicos, era más bien un pasillo lleno de puertas.

—Eso no fue necesario… —susurró Pip.

—¿Qué? —dijo Damien tosiendo por la peste.

—El puñetazo.

—Ah… ¿impulso?

Pip rió y negó con la cabeza. Pero su risa se vio ahogada por el sonido de… ¿una sierra eléctrica?

—No me jodas… —dijo Cartman en voz baja.

—Tal vez sólo sea una grabación… —dijo Butters.

Pero para negar lo que había dicho, una sombra se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo.

—Ojalá lo fuera… —musitó Pip.

Damien le apretó la mano a Pip, pero estaban los cuatro paralizados.

—¡Entren a una puerta, maricas! —gritó Cartman abriendo la que estaba a su lado y entrando con Butters tras él.

Damien tomó la otra puerta y arrastró a Pip, dentro no había nada más que oscuridad total. Y un armario.

Abrió la puerta del armario y metió a Pip dentro y luego él. Algunas arañas secas cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Podían escuchar la sierra fuera de la habitación y sus respiraciones agitadas. Además de algunos golpes arriba, tal vez Stan huyendo de un hombre lobo o algo así.

—Hay que esperar un poco y entonces salimos… —dijo Damien, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Pip.

Pip parecía haberse dado cuenta también. Sino nos estuviera persiguiendo un asesino loco con una sierra eléctrica, esto habría sido un momento terriblemente incómodo, pensó Pip sonrojándose un poco.

Lo habría sido, ¿verdad? O…

—Bueno, creo que... que ya deberíamos… salir ¿o no? —dijo Damien mirando a Pip (¡Joder, estamos demasiado cerca!)

Pip no respondió, sino que se le quedó mirando y separó ligeramente los labios, tal vez para decir algo, pero entonces el ruido de la puerta siendo azotada los sobresaltó a ambos.

De pronto la puerta del armario se abrió, pero no era el loco asesino, sino Cartman y Butters.

—Viene… viene… —dijo Cartman y entraron los dos. Ahora ya no había espacio ni para respirar.

El ruido de la sierra se hizo más fuerte y pronto fue evidente que el demente estaba en la misma habitación que ellos y el armario. Y a juzgar por la risa estridente que soltó, sabía dónde estaban.

Butters le jaló la manga a Pip y señaló arriba, había una trampilla.

Cartman la abrió, era la única salida.

—¿Quieren seguir jugando a las escondidas, o salen de una vez? —canturreó el hombre de la sierra.

Siendo lo más silenciosos posible, cargaron a Butters y lo subieron, luego a Pip y después Damien subió, solo faltaba Cartman.

—¡Bien, creo que prefieren jugar! —dijo el tipo riendo de forma estridente cuando la sierra atravesó la puerta del armario, rozando a Cartman.

—¡Ah, sálvenme, con un carajo sálvenme!

Nunca estuvieron completamente seguros de cómo (tal vez la adrenalina tuvo que ver) pero lograron hacer subir a Cartman por la trampilla y cerrarla antes de que el hombre loco les amputara alguna parte del cuerpo con su monstruosa sierra.

—Eso… estuvo cerca —dijo Pip temblando.

—Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Damien mirando a su alrededor.

Kenny y Marjorine habían caído por un túnel al haberse sentado en el sillón (tal y cómo en Scooby-Doo) hasta lo que parecía ser el sótano.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kenny a Marjorine, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba bien para nada.

El olor del sótano era insoportable, algo así cómo suciedad, humedad y hortalizas podridas. Frente a ellos estaba una escalera de madera, comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Marjorine tomaba a Kenny del brazo y se aferraba a él, con lo que Kenny sonreía para sus adentros.

Pusieron el primer pie en la escalera de madera y ésta rechinó, pero no cedió.

De pronto los invadió un terror indescriptible, había _algo_ ahí abajo. Estaban seguros, bajo todos esos olores horribles estaba otro peor, era el olor de ese _algo_, que se ocultaba para salir en cualquier momento en la penumbra del sótano. Y entonces notaron otra cosa: había globos.

Pero podrían haber jurado que segundos antes no estaban ahí, eran globos de todos los colores, y decían «Bienvenidos Kenneth McCormick y Marjorine Stoch»

—Como carajo saben nuestros nombres—Dijo Kenny.

Entonces algo tomó a Marjorine por el tobillo y gritó hasta desgarrarse los pulmones.

Kenny se dio la vuelta aturdido y vio un payaso, algo así como el de McDonalds, con pelo naranja y brillantes ojos plateados. Su traje también plateado tenía unos brillantes pompones naranjas. Sonrió y mostró unos colmillos enormes. En la otra mano sostenía un manojo de globos.

Soltó una risa gorjeante que les puso los pelos de punta y comenzó a arrastrar a Marjorine hasta el fondo de las escaleras, a la oscuridad.

—Parece que tengo a la chica, ¿eh?—dijo y soltó otra carcajada—. ¿La quieres de vuelta?

Marjorine no podía creer que hubiera pagado para ser torturada de esa forma, estaba por desmayarse del miedo.

—D-déjala ir—dijo Kenny—. No eres m-más que un ac-tor, el juego termin-nó.

—¡Un actor! —El payaso rió y mostró su sonrisa—. Ven por ella.

Kenny miró la puerta arriba y luego de nuevo a la penumbra, tragó saliva.

—También tengo globos —dijo el payaso—. De todos los colores, ¡Y flotan! Si vienes por ella te daré un globo del color que quieras, ¡y flotarás también!

Eso era suficiente para Kenny, bajó un poco. Abajo Marjorine gritaba y trataba de zafarse del tobillo, extendió la mano y Kenny la tomó. Finalmente Marjorine le dio una patada en el pecho (llevaba tacón) y el payaso la soltó por un segundo, suficiente para ella. Kenny la jaló y logró liberarse.

—¡Vengan a flotar con nosotros! —gritaba el payaso en el momento en que cerraron con fuerza la puerta del sótano.

Se quedaron contra la puerta temblando.

—¡Chicos, déjennos pasar! —gritó Stan, que venía corriendo junto a Kyle desde el fondo de un pasillo—. ¡Viene detrás de nosotros!

—¡No, no entren aquí! —gritó Kenny tapando la puerta del sótano— ¿De qué vienen huyendo?

Stan no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—¡Unos forasteros! —gritó un zombie con un mazo que se acercaba arrastrando los pies— ¡Los voy a hacer picadillo!

¿Cuándo terminaría todo?

Las luces parpadearon por un momento y luego se prendieron por completo, revelando lo que parecía un ático. Había baúles y mucho polvo y telarañas. También una pequeña ventana circular cubierta con una gruesa capa de suciedad. Y un librero.

—Quiero irme ya… —gimoteó Butters.

No parecía haber nada, de nuevo los tomaría por sorpresa. Se escuchó un ruido, parecido a un alarido, pero no vieron la fuente.

—Pip… no te separes de mí… —dijo Damien.

Pip no respondió.

—¿Pip?

Todos se dieron la vuelta, pero el chico se había esfumado. Sólo estaban ellos, esos baúles, el librero y la cosa en la esquina del techo.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó Cartman señalando hacia ahí. Había una especie de criatura, sin pelo y de un color grisáceo, caminaba por las paredes produciendo un horrible sonido de succión.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Damien— ¡¿Dónde ésta Pip?! Le dije que no se separara de mí.

—Debió encontrar la forma de salir de aquí —dijo Butters— Tiene que haber una especie de pasadizo.

Comenzaron a sacar libros frenéticamente, uno tras otro, Cartman abrió los baúles pero nada. La cosa los rodeaba, y emitió un chillido que les perforó los oídos. Finalmente Damien sacó un volumen lleno de polvo que no se podía quitar del librero, era parte de él. Y una trampilla se abrió bajo sus pies.

—¡Voy a vomitar apenas salgamos! —gritó Cartman mientras caían por una resbaladilla.

Damien cayó primero sobre la madera del suelo, inmediatamente Butters cayó sobre el y alcanzaron a quitarse para evitar que Cartman les cayera encima.

—Hemos estado a punto de morir como tres veces hoy… —murmuró Damien viendo a Cartman en el piso.

De pronto escucharon unos gritos.

Lo primero que Pip vio al caer de la resbaladilla fue a sus amigos corriendo desde su derecha, se les unió.

—¡Pip, corre! —gritó Kyle.

—¿De qué corremos? —preguntó Pip.

—¡De los zombies de Resident Evil! —gritó Kenny pasando junto a él—. ¡Apresúrate si quieres unírtenos!

—¿Zombies de Resident Evil?

—¨¡Estoy detrás de ti, imbécil! —gritó uno de los zombies mientras llegaba arrastrando los pies lo más rápido que podía.

—Ah, vale —dijo Pip mientras se ponía a correr con los demás.

De su izquierda llegaban corriendo todos, incluyendo a Pip.

—¡Pip! —gritó Damien corriendo hacia él—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-seguro —dijo el chico tomando aire—. Hemos burlado a los zombies y veníamos de regreso.

—¿Zombies? —dijo Damien— ¡¿Zombies?! Te dije que no te separaras de mí.

Pip lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo salimos?—preguntó Kyle—. ¡No aguanto un susto más!

—Tal vez por ahí —dijo Butters, señalando una puerta—. Creo que dice salida.

—¡Bendito sea Dios!—exclamó Kenny hincándose en la Tierra, una vez fuera de la casa—. ¡Estamos vivos!

—¿Qué fue lo que más les asustó? —preguntó el hombre de la taquilla.

—Definitivamente, el payaso del sótano —dijo Kenny.

—Sí, eso —corroboró Marjorine.

—¨¿Payaso del sótano? —dijo el señor con sorpresa—. ¿Cuál? No creo que tengamos uno…

Kenny casi se desmaya en ese momento.

Stan y Kyle tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aún tenían las manos levemente entrelazadas. Se soltaron con un sonrojo en sus rostros y no dijeron nada.

De pronto Pip jaló a Damien del brazo.

—¡Ya casi es medianoche! —le dijo sonriendo—. ¡Hay que ir a ver los fuegos artificiales!

Por un momento Damien no entendió. ¿Medianoche? ¿Fuegos Artificiales?

—¡Ah, por el año nuevo!

—Eh… ¡sí!

—¿Dónde quieres ir a verlos?

—No sé… ¿Cuál sería el mejor lugar?

—¡Mierda, filas y más filas!

—Sí, Cartman —dijo Stan— Filas y más filas, ya lo sabemos, ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?

—Tú no me dices que hacer, marica —dijo Cartman y de pronto sonrió—. Pero yo a ti si puedo decirte, creo que me debes algo.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —espetó Stan, mientras su estómago se revolvía otra vez.

—Por el color verde de tu rostro, yo diría que sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

Entonces apuntó con la cabeza a la atracción de al lado, «El Despellejador, la más salvaje montaña rusa de la Comarca». Stan tragó saliva, nervioso, y leyó el resto del letrero escrito en letras rojas que asemejaban sangre, «Si sobrevives a la primera vuelta, la segunda es gratis».

—Ammm… ¿No podrías esperar a que acaben los fuegos artificiales?

Cartman negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no lo hagas —dijo—. Ya sabía que eras un cobarde. No esperaba otra cosa.

—Lo haré.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Dije que lo haré gordo de mierda!

Y salió de la fila donde estaban caminando hacia la montaña rusa con paso decidido, aunque cuando apenas llegó sintió que iba a desmayarse, era cómo flotar.

Cartman no dijo nada, Stan había reaccionado de nuevo de forma inesperada.

—¿Um, Stan?

El chico se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Era Kyle. Forzó una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cartman te mandó a decirme algo?

Stan se disponía a gritarle algo a Cartman pero Kyle lo interrumpió.

—No, no, no —dijo—. Es que… voy a subirme a la montaña rusa contigo.

Se quedaron viendo estúpidamente en lo que el cerebro de Stan asimilaba todo, finalmente dijo:

—No, creo que no leíste bien el cartel… —dijo, riendo nerviosamente y mirando a Kyle cómo si fuera un enfermo mental—. Dice algo como… "Si sobrevives a la primera vuelta, la segunda es gratis".

—No, sí lo leí pero…

—¿Sabes lo que ese cártel insinúa? —dijo, y luego tomó a Kyle por los hombros y lo empujó fuera de la fila—. Creo que no porque si no…

—¡Es sólo un cartel! —gritó Kyle y se dio la vuelta—. Nadie ha muerto en esa cosa.

Ahora fue Kyle quién empujó a Stan por los hombros de regreso a la fila. Se quedaron formados en silencio, Stan miraba al suelo y parecía que asimilaba de nuevo la información, cómo si estuviera frente a una ecuación muy difícil.

—¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente.

—¿Eh?

—No tienes qué hacerlo, no tienes una estúpida apuesta con Cartman y sería mil veces mejor ver los fuegos artificiales desde la rueda de la fortuna con los demás, y sinceramente tú y yo no hemos convivido mu… bueno eso, así que, ¿Por qué?

Kyle se quitó el gorro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Stan se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía quitarse el sombrero frente a él. Y se atrapó pensando que tenía un lindo cabello.

—Bueno, ammm…. Porque… —lo que iba a decir era completamente tonto, pero aún así lo dijo—: porque sin ti el zombie de hace rato me habría hecho picadillo, así que… eso.

—¿Piensas pagármelo o algo así?

Kyle sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso te molestaría?

Stan tardó un poco en responder, seguía pareciéndole raro.

—No, creo que… no —dijo Stan y se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, no le molestaría en absoluto.

Kyle asintió y se puso de nuevo el gorro, estaba sonrojado así que sólo podía mirar al suelo.

—Gracias —murmuró Stan mientras pensaba en que debía convivir más con ese chico—. ¿Entonces no te asusta subirte?

—No, creo que sobreviviremos.

En la Rueda de la Fortuna tenían que subirse dos por cabina. Butters trató de subir con Marjorine pero Kenny lo apartó, el chico había estado planeando algo. Cuando acabara la cuenta de "3-2-1 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" la besaría, así podría alegar que había sido la emoción del momento.

Luego trató de subir con Pip pero Damien fue más rápido. Así que tuvo que subir con Cartman.

—Esto es gay… —musitó Cartman alejándose lo más posible de Butters, lo cual no fue mucho.

—¡Eh, mira! —dijo Butters apuntando a la cabina que en ese momento giraba frente a ellos. Estaban Tweek y Craig, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que ellos.

—Ja, pero que gays se ven—dijo Cartman al ver cómo Craig rodeaba a Tweek por los hombros con un brazo

Al parecer ellos también los vieron, pues Craig le hizo su seña con el dedo a Cartman.

—¡Vete al infierno marica! —gritó Cartman cuando los perdieron de vista al girar la rueda.

—Puedo ver toda la feria desde aquí… —Murmuró Pip mirando por el cristal de la cabina.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Damien—. Se puede… olvídalo

—Cartman tiene razón —murmuró Pip alejándose del cristal y mirando al techo.

—¿En qué?

—¿Ah? No, nada.

Damien lo tomó de los hombros.

—¿En qué tiene razón?

—Bueno… —dijo Pip, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Damien—. Escuché cuando te dijo que estabas demasiado sobre-protector.

Damien lo soltó y no dijo nada, lamentablemente no podía ocultar su maldito sonrojo.

—Ya casi es hora —dijo de pronto Pip, aunque de una forma muy cautelosa—. ¿Listo para contar?

Damien asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Kenny —dijo Marjorine, quien no dejaba de mirar por el cristal—. ¿Estás listo?

En todas las cabinas (y en toda la feria) comenzaron a contar.

—¡Tres!

Butters tomó a Cartman por el brazo, pero éste se zafó y lo miró extrañado.

—¡Dos!

Pip y Damien se asomaron por el cristal esperando los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Uno!

Kenny tomó a Marjorine de las manos y la besó, mientras a su izquierda los fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo formando figuras y explosiones de color.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Marjorine le devolvió a Kenny el beso, al mismo tiempo que Craig seguía el ejemplo de Kenny con Tweek.

Pip abrazó a Damien y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Butters abrazó a Cartman, quien lo apartó después de unos segundos alegando que era «demasiado gay».

Y, en El Despellejador, Stan estaba casi encima de Kyle mientras la montaña rusa se detenía.

—¡Mira! —dijo Kyle señalando los fuegos artificiales una vez que se hubieron bajado—. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Stan volteó hacia arriba y, en efecto, ahí estaban. Kyle lo abrazó.

—F-feliz año nuevo, tú también —murmuró Stan, viendo las figuras en el cielo—. Y gracias…

Kyle se apartó y lo miró, sonriendo.

—No hay problema…

De pronto, Stan le vomitó encima. Miró horrorizado lo que había hecho y se ruborizó.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Ewwww! No importa…

Si importaba. De hecho, era muy importante.

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Zombiecat: ¿Les gusto?

Yannel: debo decir que la cámara que tenía la fangirl fue confiscada y tiene unas excelentes imágenes

Zombiecat:¿Enserio? A ver—le quito la cámara y se fue a una esquina a ver las fotos.

Yannel: Bueno mientras nuestra amiga se pone a ver dichas fotos, déjenos un review para saber que les pareció el capi


	9. Lo que pasa en las Vegas

Zombiecat: Weeee lamentamos avernos tardado tanto, pero se nos atravesaron ciertos problemillas (?

Yannel:Seeeh...pero posiblemente nos tardemos mas...espero que alguien siga leyendo esto...U.U

Zombiecat: Bueeeeno para no alargar más esto, he aquí el fic.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 9**

**Lo que pasa en las Vegas (1)**

A las afueras de la casa de Damien, un autobús negro, muy parecido a los que usan las estrellas de rock, era abordado por la panda de idio...de personas más famosas de la Residencial Campos del Bosque.

—Gran vehículo....gran vehículo—decía Kenny mientras admiraba el autobús—, ¿Te lo prestaron?

—Si...—le respondió Damien.

—Aquellos que...

—Esos mismos

—Eso creí—dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos a la puerta del autobús—, bueno pues andando.

—Aún falta el gordo de Cartman y el niño pelirrojo—Damien se quedó pensativo un par de minutos—, a todo esto ¿Porqué vienen los amigo de Pip?

—Ahh bueno eso es una larga historia...—Se pone una mano en la barbilla y entrecierra los ojos, mientras Damien lo ve con cara de "Enserio soy amigo de este retrasado..."

_Flash Back~~~~_

_Kenny, estaba afuera de la casa del par de gemelos. _

—_Vamos Kenny—se animaba a si mismo—, Tú puedes, solo tienes que preguntarle ¿Quieres ir conmigo a las Vegas, Marjorine?_

—_Sería un placer—le dijeron desde la espalda._

_Kenny dio un saltito del susto, al ser agarrado de esa forma desprevenida._

—_M-marjorine...me escuchaste—pudo sentir como las mejillas le ardían un poco._

—_Si, y sobre la pregunta...me encantaría ir contigo— Kenny celebraba por dentro, más eso no le duro mucho—, pero..._

_Kenny, sintió como la alegría se le venía abajo, siempre tenía que haber un pero._

—_Tengo que llevar a Butters conmigo—le dijo—, no puedo dejarlo solo ¿Si?_

_Marjorine haciendo uso de sus ojos de corderito, hizo que Kenny aceptara._

— _Voy—dijo Butters—, pero..._

_Oh no ahí estaba, el "pero". Kenny se lamentaba de haber aceptado esto._

—_Puede ir Kyle ¿Puede?— dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Marjorine, quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Kenny con sus ojos de corderitos._

_Perfecto, era totalmente perfecto. Tenía a ambos viéndole, con ojos de cordero a medio morir. Eso era simplemente perfecto..._

—_Ahhh...esta bien él también puede venir—dijo Kenny rindiéndose ante la presión de los hermanos._

—_¡Yay!—gritaron ambos._

_Falsh Back End~~~_

—Y así pasó...—terminó de contar.

—Eres débil...muy débil—dijo Damien viéndole con pena.

—Lo sé...—dijo mientras un aura depresiva le rodeaba y se recargaba en el bús.

—Hey, maricas—les llamó Eric—, ¿Cuánto más les vamos a esperar?

Ambos giraron la vista para ver a Cartman arriba, en el camión. Cuando carajos había llegado, el relato de Kenny había durado tanto.

Ambos subieron, cerciorándose de que los que faltaban estuvieran ahí. Junto a Craig iba Tweek (lo cual a nadie le sorprendió), Kenny y Marjorine iban en los asientos de al lado. Damien y Stan iban atrás de ellos y al lado Kyle y Pip. Solos en los asientos de atrás Cartman iba acostado y Butters medio dormido.

—Bueno... ¿Ya no falta nadie?—Preguntó Damien, viéndoles.

—No—respondieron los demás.

—Pues andando—Kenny se levantó de su asiento, con un rostro sonriente—, ¡Las Vegas, baby!

Hubo un asentimiento general por parte de todos.

—Pues andando, Pedrito —le dijo Damien a su chofer.

—Ya voy, güey—le dijo como todo buen indocumentado.

El autobús empezó a andar a los dos minutos.

_Destino: "Las Vegas"_

_Hora de llegada: desconocida_

_Estado de llegada: Salud Mental estable (Para algunos claro)_

_Posible estado de salida: Muertos de la vergüenza, drogados, medio muertos, desestabilizados mentalmente, con cargos penales...casados._

Las horas pasaban. Muchos morían del aburrimiento. Otros (o uno) se habían quedado dormidos...ehh grave error, si viajas con Cartman.

—Jeje...idiota—decía Cartman en susurro.

Cartman con una pluma de ave y una botella de crema de afeitar, se acercaba peligrosamente a su...al chico rubio hermano de la novia de Kenny.

Con mucho cuidado de no levantar a nadie más; colocó un poco de la crema de afeitar en ambas manos. Se colocó en el asiento de atrás para dar inició a la broma.

—Con cuidado...cuidado—se decía, mientras con la pluma le rascaba la nariz.

Por un bueeen rato estuvo haciendo lo mismo. Hasta que el...chico rubio del cual no recordaba el nombre (Si claaaro y tu nieve de que?). Se hubiera soltado a carcajada abierta, pero muchos venían dormidos, y algunos con mal carácter (léase, Craig y Damien) era mejor no levantarlos o si no...La cosa se ponía fea.

Al poco rato Marjorine despertaba de un profundo sueño, recargada en el hombro de Kenny, volteo a ver si su hermano se encontraba bien...casi pega el grito al cielo cuando le vio.

—¡Butters!—gritó levantándose de su asiento y levantando a todo aquel que estuviera dormido.

—¡Ahh viene por mí!—gritó Damien, al ser levantando de tan brusca manera—, ehh...¿Qué pasó?

—Alguien le hizo una broma—dijo Marjorine mientras le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo a Butters—, y aquel que le hizo esta broma, va a pagar caro.

—Fuiste tu, culón—dijo Stan mirando al asiento de atrás—, siempre haces una broma en un viaje así.

—No me jodas, Stan—dijo Cartman mirando para otro lado—, yo no haría algo tan bajo.

—Si, claro y yo tengo una cita con Wendy—dijo Stan con tono irónico.

Marjorine fijó su vista en Cartman, lo conocía poco, pero por lo que le habían contado era un tipo que gustaba de gastarles bromas a las personas. Entonces vio, ahí en la mochila de Erick, la lata de crema...

—¡Tu jodido gordo de mierda! (insulto que había escuchado de la boca de Kyle)— gritó con cólera antes de tirársele encima.

Todos y digo todos miraron con asombro la escena. Después de todo no era algo común que una chica rubia se le lance a golpes a Cartman mientras este trata de defenderse...

Nadie salía de su asombro...hasta que Marjorine golpeo con la pierna a Kenny por accidente, quien los separó.

—Tranquila Marjorine...—dijo Kenny mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se la quitaba a Cartman de encima.

—Aghh, pero ¿Qué te ocurre perra?—dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde había sido propinado el ultimo golpe...

—A quien le dices perra, maldita bola de manteca—gruño Marjorine, quien trataba (inútilmente) zafarse del agarre de Kenny para ir golpearlo.

—Mejor cállate Cartman—dijo Kenny con un tono mordaz—, ó el que te va a golpear soy yo.

—Tsk, como sea, sólo aléjala de mí—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hundía en el asiento.

Tanto Kenny como Marjorine le vieron con algo de odio y furia, pero se fueron a sentar.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el pequeño incidente, cuando por fin llegaron a la gran ciudad de Las Vegas, fueron directitos al hotel MGM.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirles?—preguntó la recepcionista, con su voz tranquila.

—Sí, este tengo una reservación al nombre de Damien Thorn.

—Veamos—la recepcionista tecleó cosas en la computadora—, sí, Damien Thorn. Dos Skylofts Penthouse Suites de una habitación y otra de tres.

—Así es.

—Ok, en un momento le doy las llaves señor Thorn—dijo mientras hacía un vaya usted a saber que y le daba unas tarjetas a Damien—, que tenga una gran estadía en el hotel MGM Grand.

—Gracias—se da la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

—Ya te dije lo mucho que te quiero—dijo Kenny mientras le abrazaba con el brazo y medio se le colgaba.

—No y no quería saberlo...ahora quítate de encima—dijo con cierto tono de fastidio, mientras con brusquedad se lo quitaba de encima.

—Awww, sabes...creo que deberías ser un poco mas amable—dijo Kenny con algo de drama.

Damien solo se limitó a verle con su mirada de fastidio.

—Aaah...miren tendremos que dividirnos, Stan y Cartman dormirán en el cuarto de las camas individuales, Craig y el chico tic dormirán en la otra habitación de una cama King, ahora por falta de camas la novia de Kenny, su hermano, el chico pelirrojo y Pip, tendrán que dormir en la habitación donde esta la otra cama King —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y agregó con una sonrisa—: mientras yo dormiré en la otra Suite, ¿Alguna queja?

—Oye... te olvidaste de mí —dijo Kenny levantando la mano.

—¡Ah! Tu puedes dormir en alguno de los sillones —dijo Damien haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con las manos.

Kenny tenía la boca abierta, miraba expectante como Damien se iba junto con los demás. Todos tendrían cama y él... ¡Dormiría en un sillón! ¡En un sillón por el amor de Dios!... ooh no, esto no se iba a quedar así, dormiría en una cama así perdiera la vida.

Y sin más siguió a los demás con ese pensamiento.

—Wow..Esto...es de lo mejor—dijo Marjorine, quien admiraba la habitación con la boca abierta.

—Ya sé...Damien fue muy bueno, al dejarnos venir—dijo Pip mientras desempacaba.

—Si, tu novio el caritativo—dijo Kyle.

—Si mi... ¡¿Mi qué?!—gritó Pip cuando cayo en cuenta de los dicho por Kyle.

—Dije "Si, tu novio caritativo"—repitió Kyle en son de burla.

—Él no es mi novio, él no es caritativo, es más él no es más que mi jefe—dijo Pip con cierto rubor en la cara.

—Claro, entonces por que te sonrojas—dijo Kyle mientras le pica la mejilla.

Pip le quitó la mano de su mejilla y salió de la habitación un poco molesto.

Afuera se topó con Damien, quien andaba revisando que todo estuviera bien.

—Ohh, Pip ¿Qué ta...

—¡Tú no eres nada mío!—grito Pip quitándole la palabra a Damien, para después irse con la cara toda roja.

Damien lo miraba con sorpresa el camino por donde Pip se había ido...un pequeño, casi inexistente sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

—_Y a este que le pasa...¿Cómo que no es nada mío?...Soy su jefe...a menos que_—pensaba Damien detenidamente sin darse cuenta de que Kenny andaba por ahí.

—Uhhh, el británico dijo que no eras nada de él—dijo Kenny en forma de canto burlón.

Y Kenny se fue de ahí bailando y cantando...lo cual hizo que Damien pensara en llevarlo seriamente con el doctor.

Las horas habían pasado y la noche había llegado en la genial ciudad de "Las Vegas". Y nuestro grupo favorito había decidido darle una vuelta al hotel.

—Y ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?—preguntó Stan.

—Pues, a donde más que al casino—respondió Kenny un poco emocionado.

—Kenny, no es por romper tu ilusión...o tal vez si, pero somos menores de edad—dijo Craig.

—¿Y?—Kenny parecía no captar la idea.

—Que, no nos van a dejar entrar a los bares—explicó Craig.

—Oooh...y ¿Entonces qué?—preguntó Kenny.

—Bueno, no podrán entrar ustedes, pero yo si—dijo Damien.

—Así, y, nos podrías decir como—pidió Craig.

—Pues...así—y dicho Damien desapareció dejando atrás una nube de humo.

Todos miraban asombrados la nube que Damien había dejado.

—Ese hijo de puta—maldijo Cartman cuando salió de su asombro.

—...¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos aquí?!—gritó Kenny.

—Ese cabrón, esa perra—decía Cartman, quien soltaba insultos a diestra y siniestra.

—Y...ahora ¿Qué haremos?—se atrevió a preguntar Kyle.

—Lo que haremos chico pelirrojo—Kyle frunció un poco el seño ante el apodo—, es averiguar el bar en donde Damien se metió y nos colaremos, para así arruinarle la noche—explicó Kenny.

—Y ¿Cómo lo haremos, genio?—preguntó Stan.

—Es muy simple mi querido amigo Stan—respondió Kenny mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo—, lo que haremos, será: Dividirnos en parejas, y buscaremos en cada piso del hotel, cuando alguien lo encuentre, llamara a los otros por celular y les avisara.

—...Suena bien—dijo Stan, después de analizarlo un poco.

—Obvio amigo, con quien crees que tratas—dijo Kenny con aires de grandeza—. Nos dividiremos en parejas. Marjorine y yo iremos al "Studio 54". Cartman y Butters irán a "Vida!". Stan y el chico pelirrojo irán al "Rouge". Craig y su novio irán al "Tabú Ultra Lounge"; mientras Pip, como se me acabaron las parejas iras al "Centrifuge" y al "Zuri". ¿Todos de acuerdo?

A pesar del asentimiento casi general, alguien no estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Porqué yo tengo que ir con el hermano de tu novia?—preguntó Cartman.

—Por que, mi buen amigo—dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba a Cartman—, o era él, o te ponía con Pip, y ya sabes como se pone Damien cuando tocas sus cosas—fue bajando el tono de su voz hasta que nada más era audible para ellos dos—, además Butters es muy inocente y hará todo lo que le digas, sin rechistar, así te gustan ¿No?

Cartman después de recapacitar un minuto, decidió aceptar a Butters como compañero.

—Bueno, como ya nadie tiene queja alguna. Pues que el plan "Arruinarle la noche a Damien" de su inicio—dijo Kenny.

Así cada uno se fue, con sus respectivas parejas (excepto Pip) en busca de Damien y bueno...arruinarle la noche, y por que no, divertirse un rato.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Pareja uno: Kenny y Marjorine**_

_**Bar: Studio 54**_

_**Hora: 10 pm**_

—Lo siento, pero usted no puede pasar—dijo el guardia al joven que estaba frente a él.

—Pero ¿Por qué?—le preguntó el joven con un poco de siseo—, cumplí con todaz las normaz del local.

—Pero no con la más importante—dijo el guardia mientras señala en una pancarta, una pequeña regla que decía:

"_No se permiten la entrada a gingers, judíos, diabéticos y personas que sesean. Sin excepción"_

—Pero...pero—buscaba excusa...más no encontraba ninguna.

—Sin excepciones—repitió el guardia—, ahora podría quitarse, esta deteniendo la fila.

—No ez juzto—murmuró mientras salía de ahí.

Kenny y Marjorine habían estado observando desde hacía un par de minutos, pensando en una forma de entrar, pero desde donde lo vieras, era misión imposible.

—Kenny, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Marjorine un tanto asustada por la actitud del guardia.

—Pues...—Kenny buscaba una idea rápida...Entonces recordó algo que había visto en la tienda de regalos del hotel—, Espérame aquí Marjorine, vuelvo en un segundo.

—Espera, Kenny ¿A dónde...—pero Kenny salió corriendo antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

Después de varios minutos, Kenny volvió con dos artefactos en las manos. Marjorine sólo lo miraba expectante.

—¿Es...una...broma?—Preguntó Marjorine mientras tomaba uno de los artículos.—¿Verdad?

Estos famosos "artículos" eran de esos lentes muy famosos en las caricaturas. Eran redondos con una enorme nariz, unas cejas y un bigote más grandes de lo normal reposaban en la nariz y la parte de arriba de los lentes, respectivamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo digo muy enserio—dijo Kenny mientras se ponía uno de esos lentes—, Con esto no nos reconocerán.

—...Ahh, como quieras Kenny—se los pone—_"Es pero que esto funcione...estoy arriesgando mucho aquí"._

—Bien, andando—Tomó de la muñeca a Marjorine y la jaló hasta donde el guardia—, Disculpe, pero vamos a entrar.

—Espere, joven—dijo el guardia mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Kenny—, usted no puede pasar.

Kenny empezó a sudar frío. Se volteo con el guardia, relajándose todo lo que pudo.

—Y ¿Puedo saber por qué?—preguntó tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

—Bueno, amigo tú infringes una regla, no tan importante, pero regla al fin— dice mientras apunta la pancarta otra vez.

"_Ser requiere la entrada con un traje semi-formal. No se permiten botas de trabajo, pantalones de mezclilla holgados, etc. A cualquier persona que porte uno de estos, no se le permitirá la entrada. Sin excepciones."_

—Ehhh...pero...pero...—Kenny, al igual que el anterior chico, trató de buscar una excusa...

—Ahora por favor, quítese de la fila, que la esta deteniendo—repitió, empujándolo un poco, para que se moviera.

—Ehh...vale, vale—dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza con Marjorine haciéndole una seña de que entrara—, Dios...no hay que ser tan bruscos, uno puede moverse por si solo, ¿Sabes?

—Si, pero necesito que te muevas de aquí—dijo el guardia.

—Si, bueno que tal si...—y antes de que terminara la frase le azotó un golpe que le aturdió el tiempo suficiente para entrar—, ¡corre Marjorine!— gritó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y entraba al bar.

Y muchos de los que estaban en la fila también entraron.

_**Misión cumplida.**_

_**Hora: 11:02 (Por que siempre es bueno llegar elegantemente tarde)**_

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Pareja dos: Cartman y Butters**_

_**Bar: "Vida!"**_

_**Hora: 10 p.m.**_

Butters era un fastidio, lo vieras por donde lo vieras, sólo daba lata. Pero al menos hacía caso a todo lo que le decías.

Se colocaron junto a la entrada, donde había un chico aparentemente discutiendo con el guardia.

—Aquí tampoco puedes entrar, largo.

—¿Pero por qué? —respondió—. ¿Qué eztoy haciendo mal?

—Hablar —respondió el guardia señalando el letrero de las normas— ¡Fuera!

El chico pasó junto a Cartman y Butters murmurando algo, y Cartman lo reconoció.

—¡Ohh, pero zi zoy Zcott Malkizon, tengo diabetez y zezeo! —le gritó imitándolo y riéndose para luego volver su atención hacia la entrada.

—No creo que haya sido bueno que te burlaras de él... —susurró Butters

—¡Cállate Butters!

El chico retrocedió un poco con miedo, por un momento pensó que le pegaría, pero nada. De pronto lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando hacia el guardia, corriendo y gritando algo como:

—¡Mireeeen! ¡Es Mecha-Bárbara Streisaaaand! ¡Huyaaaan por sus vidas!

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida ante tal amenaza, la última vez que se le había visto por aquí había destrozado todo el lugar. Sin duda esta vez no quedaría nada vivo, claro que nadie se dignó a comprobar si lo que Cartman gritaba era cierto, así que fue demasiado fácil entrar al bar sin tomados en cuenta.

—C-Cartman... —murmuró Butters asustado y apretando fuertemente su mano una vez estuvieron dentro—, ¿E-estuvo bien ha-hacer eso?

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas —le respondió— Ya estamos dentro, ¿no? Es lo que importa...

—O-ok...

Entonces notó que aún seguía sosteniendo su mano y la soltó con repulsión, aunque tuviera un leve sonrojo que disimuló mirando a otro lado.

_**Misión cumplida.**_

_**Hora: 10:13 (Por que Mecha-Streisand siempre esta afuera asechándonos [?] )**_

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Pareja tres: Stan y Kyle**_

_**Bar: "Rouge"**_

_**Hora: 10 p.m.**_

Era simplemente perfecto. No había forma alguna de que ellos entraran al bar. Primero Kyle es pelirrojo. Segundo Kyle es judío. Tercero Kyle es diabético...Sólo le faltaría que Kyle seseara y rompería todas las reglas.

—Entre usted señor Marsh yo me quedare aquí a esperar—dijo Kyle con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

Stan se agarró el puente de la nariz, este chico le desesperaba un poco. Se acercó a Kyle y le dio un zape.

—Primero: No me digas Marsh, dime Stan. Segundo: No soy tan viejo para que me digas "Señor". Tercero: Háblame normal. Cuarto: Tenemos que entrar los dos. Quinto:...eeh...cuando se me ocurra uno te lo diré, ahora vamos, tenemos que buscar una forma para entrar—dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos.

—Ehh...si seño...digo Stan—se corrigió rápidamente. Se quedó parado analizando un poco lo que le había dicho Stan.

—Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir—le dijo Stan quien ya llevaba la mitad del camino.

— ¿Eh?...ah si—dijo Kyle cuando reacciono, salió corriendo tras Stan hasta llegar a su altura.

Estuvieron rondando por los pasillos por un buen rato, buscando alguna forma de entrar al bar, sin excito alguno.

—Que tal...si entramos por ahí—sugirió Kyle, señalando uno de los ductos de ventilación—, tiene el tamaño perfecto para que entremos los dos.

Stan lo miró por un rato analizando un poco, sí, tenía sentido, tenían que llegar a algún lado, probablemente un bar. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Yo voy primero, y tú me sigues.

Entonces sacó una navaja y comenzó a desatornillar la entrada al ducto. Kyle sólo miraba atentó como iba sacando los tornillos.

—Listo—dijo Stan una vez sacado todos los tornillos y colocado la rejilla en el suelo—, entremos— y dicho empezó a meter el cuerpo por el ducto de ventilación.

Kyle lo vio durante el proceso, estaba empezando a creer que esto no era tan buena idea. Cuando Stan entró por completo dejando suficiente espacio para que él entrara, realmente creyó que esta no era tan buena idea.

Y Stan también comenzaba a creerlo cuando su mano tocó algo viscoso que prefirió no voltear a ver, estaba a punto de decirle a Kyle que venía tras él que sería mejor salir de ahí, pero no pudo.

—¡Ahhh algo sube por mi piernaaa! —escuchó a Kyle gritar tras y de pronto sintió un golpe en el trasero—, ¡Muévete Staaaan!

Y empujado por la cabeza de Kyle comenzó a gatear lo más rápido que podía. ¿Cuándo había agarrado este chico tanta confianza?

—¡Kyle deja de empujarmeee! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente se había escuchado hasta fuera del ducto por todo el edificio. Sus manos se arrastraban y tocaban cosas que prefería no pensar que eran, además ese judío le estaba encajando la cabeza en su trasero, ¿Qué más podía salir mal?— ¡Kyleee, vamos a chocar!

—¡Hay cucarachas por todos lados! —lloriqueó Kyle que no podía controlarse—. ¡Y creo que una rata!

Stan cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, estaba completamente perdido, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

—¿Qué... qué p-pasó? —murmuró Stan, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y desorientado.

—S-se derrumbó... —le respondió Kyle con un hilo de voz desde alguna parte de donde fuera que estuvieran ahora—, y caímos...

Entonces con dificultad miró alrededor y vio todo lleno de polvo y el metal del ducto, estaban, sin duda, en alguna habitación del hotel. Dirigió su vista al techo y vio con horror el agujero que habían hecho.

—Eso... es... imposible.... —murmuró dejando caer su cabeza otra vez contra el piso.

_**Misión fallida.**_

_**Hora: 10:40 (Porque los ductos no tienen suficiente resistencia para dos personas a máxima velocidad.)**_

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Pareja cuatro: Craig y Tweek**_

_**Bar: "Tabú Ultra Lounge"**_

_**Hora: 10 p.m.**_

Tweek no dejaba de temblar; le parecía imposible que se metieran dentro de un Bar siendo menores de edad, por lo tanto burlando las reglas, para buscar y arruinarle las cosas al mismo anticristo. Pero aún así, ahí estaba, tomado de la mano de Craig, quien se veía mucho (demasiado) más tranquilo.

—Bien, Tweek, ¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó de pronto Craig, jalándolo hacia el interior de lo que parecía un armario de mantenimiento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza sobresaltándose.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí lo tengo —dijo Craig, sonriendo satisfactoriamente—. Lo único que tienes que hacer por el momento es esperar...

Tweek asintió. ¿Esperar? Sonaba fácil, podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, pronto el tiempo comenzó a correr a paso tortuga, los minutos eran horas, las horas días... El espacio parecía encogerse, el calor crecía, las sombras...

—¡Ven! —dijo de pronto Craig tras 5 minutos de espera, habiendo estado mirando por un espacio pequeño en la puerta entreabierta— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Y acto seguido, abrió la puerta de golpe y con una escoba golpeó al inocente mesero que llevaba un plato de alguna cosa cara en un carrito. El pobre seguramente no se dio ni cuenta, cayó al suelo como un costal.

—Ja, ¡Qué fácil! ¿No Tweek? —dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia y arrojando por ahí la escoba con sangre— ¿Tweek?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que el único desmayado no había sido el mesero, sino también su querido rubio. Seguramente de la impresión, pobrecillo. Bueno, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles...

Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando por el pasillo con su traje de mesero que, aunque le quedaba un poco holgado, seguramente sería suficiente para pasar. Además, en el carrito no sólo llevaba la comida cara y pretenciosa, sino también, en la parte de abajo bien escondido, a Tweek desmayado.

Oh, olvídenlo, por un pequeño temblor en la mesita, Craig supo que el chico ya había despertado.

—¡Gah! —gritó y el carrito se tambaleó haciendo casi caer la comida al suelo— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Craig! ¡Craig! ¡Me secuestran!

—Nadie te secuestra, soy yo —dijo Craig un poco desilusionado de que, estando ya tan cerca, se hubiera despertado.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó el rubio asustado, haciendo tambalear de forma incontrolable el carrito, y provocando un ruido metálico.

—Necesito que guardes silencio, ya vamos a llegar... —murmuró el pelirrojo sujetando con toda su fuerza el carrito, tratando de amortiguar las sacudidas, pero era difícil.

—G-gah, e-está bien...

Pero los temblores siguieron, aunque más leves.

—Buenos días... —saludó un mesero viendo de forma extraña el carrito de Craig—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—¿Eh...? Langosta —dijo Craig tratando de sonar convincente— Están vivas, cuidado.

El otro mesero se apartó dejándolo pasar.

—¡Gah! ¡Langostas vivas! ¿Dónde? —gritó Tweek dentro del carrito provocando una sacudida.

Craig se sobresaltó y le dio una patada a la pared metálica del carrito para callar los gritos de Tweek, luego se encogió de hombros ante el mesero de verdad, como si lo que había hecho fuera lo más normal del mundo, y entró lo más rápido posible al Bar; había estado tan cerca...

El mesero sólo se rascó la cabeza y, tras mirar la puerta por donde había entrado Craig unos segundos, siguió su camino.

_**Misión cumplida.**_

_**Hora: 10:57 (Porque las langostas están vivas..cuidado.)**_

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Pareja cinco: Pip y... él mismo.**_

_**Bar: "Centrifuge" y "Zuri". **_

_**Hora: 10 p.m.**_

Maldijo por lo bajo, entre dientes, de nuevo. No era justo. Siempre lo mismo. Siempre quedaba de último o sobraba. Y lo peor, que él solito tenía que revisar dos bares, ¡él solito!

Era bastante obvio que por la puerta de entrada no podría entrar. Así que había pensado en otra cosa, en una ventana o algo así. Caminó hasta fuera del edificio y comenzó a rodearlo, algo que tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Y que resultó mucho más fácil de lo esperado.

—Esta debe ser... —dijo mientras veía una ventana bastante pequeña unos metros sobre él, si sus cálculos eran correctos, debía de dar directo al baño de algún bar, no le importaba si era de los que Kenny le había dicho.

Entonces tomó una roca y se la lanzó, pero ésta rebotó sobre el vidrio y le dio directo en la frente.

—Ok... irrompible... —murmuró mientras se contenía la sangre con la mano.

Y decidió que tendría que hacer otra. Buscó alrededor y encontró una escalera, vaya coincidencia. Tal vez la suerte le sonriera más esta vez.

La colocó contra la pared y, tomando la misma roca manchada con su sangre, subió hasta quedar a la altura de la ventana. Comenzó a estampar la roca una y otra vez contra el vidrio hasta que... le hizo una pequeña fisura.

—¡Vamos, más fuerte! —murmuró, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas (que aún así no eran muchas).

Después de varios (muchos) minutos, los vidrios saltaron, algunos le produjeron pequeñas cortadas, pero en general estaba bien. Sangrando, pero bien.

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de lograrlo, él, Pip Pirrup.

Solo faltaba una cosa. Al agarrarse de la ventana se impulsó con la escalera y esta cayó hacia el suelo. Tragó saliva evitando mirar hacia abajo, ya no había vuelta atrás a menos que quisiera romperse un par de huesos.

Comenzó a intentar pasar, era una ventana pequeña.

Tan pequeña que no pudo y se quedó atorado.

—No... puede... ser... —murmuró colgando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera y la mitad con la cabeza dentro.

Bueno, ya vendría alguien, ¿no? Quien sabe, porque era Pip y al parecer Dios se divertía jugando con él. Y lo peor de todo...tenía que ir al baño.

Entró tarareando un señor de mediana edad al baño, aún con una botella de licor en la mano.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú!—gritó Pip nada más al verlo. Él señor volteo inmediatamente...lo vio por tres segundos y fue al orinal—¡Hey! ¡Vamos! ¡Sácame de aquí!—gritó Pip desesperado.

El señor siguió con lo suyo, más eso no significa que no lo oyera...Empezó a sudar nervioso.

—¡Vamos sácame de aquí!—gritó, pero no sirvió de nada.

_**Misión...a medias**_

_**Hora: 11:13 (Porque...Pip eres un pobre desgraciado)**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zombiecat: Ya se 3 meses para esto

Yannel: De hecho fueron 4 meses

Zombiecat: Como sea...hasta el siguiente capitulo

Yannel: Antes...si quieren algún momento especial de alguna pareja coffcoffmenosbunnycoffcoff

Zombiecat: Asi que dejen review para que el ratón siga trabajando.


End file.
